Move Along fic
by greyskies05
Summary: This story begins the 4th season of Greys anatomy. I try to keep it as realistic and true to greys as I can. it has all the main characters and their relationships. I started writing for some friends on a messageboard, and decided to upload it here. enjoy
1. Epi 1 Move Along

(Move Along fic) Epi 1

I know there are a lot of fics, but please give this one a chance. I will post one whole episode, and if no one replies, well, I did my best. I love grey's and I want to make a fic of how I think season 4 should go. This fic will be funny, dramatic, and the greys we all love. please give it a shot... if you like it please post, if you don't please tell me.

as of right now it picks up from the finale about a couple hours later. it will be mer/der it will have some gizzie, lexie, some maddison, Gallie. Things may change as we go...

here it goes: Season 4 Epi 1 _(Move Along)_

_Mer voice over:_ Sometimes, you look at life like it's half full. I mean you are dating a great guy and have great friends. you have the perfect job, I mean we cut people open for a living. Everything should be perfect right? But life doesn't always happen how you plan it. Things happen, people show up, and dissapear.. well you have two choices keep things like they are, or move along. Am I rambling, I think I'm rambling...

_I'll start the epi in a minute, I am writing as I go. I have lots of ideas, and will try to keep the tone of the show, I'll try to keep it as realistic as I can, and will hopefully keep the characters in character so to speak. let me know what you think. My last fic was loved, so I hope this one is too. _  
(sorry guys, but this fic will stay pg 13 or so that way all readers can enjoy it)

_george went home to callie. Izzie went to mer's house. Mer stayed with Cris. _

George: (opening the door) Hey... Callie I was going to... ((callie interupts)

_Callie: (excited_) You will never believe what happened! _(george confused)_ I am cheif resident! me isn't that exciting!

_George_: yeah it is, but... (thinking about bailey)

_Callie_: (a little sad) ohh, yeah I know. Did you hear about it?

_George:_ no, I got a feeling that something happened but I guess a decision had to be made..

_Callie:_ I know, right? I thought christina was going to call of the wedding but when meredith finally talked her into it, Burke called it off.

_George_: What!?! how did that happen. What about christina. The wedding? and burke? what happened?

_Callie_: I don't know. Christina left, burke left, and meredith told everyone to go home. I do not envy christina. See this I why I new we should elope. It was the best thing. I mean, If we would have had a wedding who knows what would have happened. right? (laughs nurvously) so did you get back your results from the intern test?

Izzie _in the kitchen talking to herself_: Where is the cake mix when you need it? First the george situation, the callie's getting pregnant, then christina gets walked out on. I need to bake.

_(knock on the door)_

_Izzie_: maybe it's george... (_opens door_) Hey, why are you here?

_Alex_: nice to see you too. Where's meredith?

_Izzie:_ I don't know, she hasn't come back yet. She should be back soon.

_Alex:_ ohh, ok.

_Izzie_: What's wrong?

_Alex_: nothing. I just wanted to talk to her. I thought she'd be here, but I guess she's not, so...

_Izzie: (uncomfortable) _ok. want to wait here for her? I was planning on baking some cupcakes...

_Alex_: You know I think I might. I could use some right now.

_(over at burke's place, mer and chris on the sofa with tv on)_

_Chris:_ How could he have freakin left me? _(sarcasticly)_ If he loved me he would let me go? I wore a freakin white wedding dress for him. I looked like a big white poofy fish for him? that's love right?

_Mer:_ Feeling a bit better?

_Chris:_ Nope. Feeling like crap. Feeling dark and twisty. mer, you are dark and twisty not me. I'm a robot for god's sake. Robots don't feel.

_Mer:_ you were in love. You did what you do when you're in love. but it didn't work, sometimes things don't work out. You did the best you could.

_Chris:_ fell in love and lost my touch, mer, I became a human. I freakin sucked, _(looks scared)_ I failed, I don't... I don't fail.

Mer: you didn't fail, it just didn't work out. you didn't have your happy ending. But you'll be ok.

Chris: I need something to drink.

_Mer: (getting up) _water?

_Chris:_ you know better than that... I need alcohol.

_Der at the bar:_ hey joe. I heard about the twins. Congratulations. Did you pick names yet?

_Joe_: thanks. no, not yet. I think we're still in shock. Walter and I are so excited. I didn't think Rina would have picked us. But I'm a bit worried. You know. Two lives are in my hands. What if I screw up, you know? What if I make the wrong decision_.(pauses)_ Did you ever want kids?

_Der_: yeah. I did. But I was always busy with work, so addi and I decided to wait until the time was right.

_Joe:_ (_laughs lightly)_ So I guess you're really never ready for kids. (_pauses) _What about meredith?

_Der:_ I don't know we never really talked about it. I don't think she wants one anytime soon. you know.

Joe: yeah. Well, What can I do for you?

_Der:_ I don't know. But I do know that I want a scotch.

_Joe_: coming up.

_(I underlined certain word show that they are stressed)_

_(Bailey pacing in front of Adele's room)_

_Cheif: (opening the door)_ Is something wrong Miranda?

_Bailey:_ yes, something is wrong! I mean, yes sir I have something on my mind and it must be said.

_Cheif_: go ahead then..

_Bailey:_ Torres. I mean O'malley as Cheif resident? I mean I always thought that I did my job. I was always here when my interns needed me, when you needed me. Is there any reason that you chose her over me? cheif, because right now _I _don't understand. Explain _it_ to _me_.

(_I needed a good fic too. Thanks for reading. I'm going explore the other scenes. I'm already thinking about epi 2 and the surgical cases. They'll be good. no surgeries in this epi though...)_

_Alex:_ so what's got you in a baking mood? normally something earth-shattering happens. christina's wedding didn't happen, (_joking_) but that's not earth-shattering for izzie.

_Izzie:_ _(losing her cool)_ I'm just a little upset, ok. Can't a girl be a little upset. I mean SERIOUSLY!

_Alex:_ _(truthfully)_ Sorry I asked.

_Izzie:_ _(saddened)_ I'm sorry. It's just me and George aren't really talking right now, and I feel like I lost my best friend. ok?

_Alex:_ ok. Well if it makes you feel any better jane doe, ava, rebecca, whatever her name is today. She was discharged.

_Izzie:_ well that's good. She was a wreck when she came in. What about the baby?

_Alex:_ she's good. going home too.

_Izzie:_ so is she leaving Seattle?

_Alex:_ yeah. Her husband came back for her.

_Izzie:_ _(happy izzie)_wow. So I guess Dr. Montgomery will finally let you off of her watch huh? no more gynie?

_Alex:_ I guess. but I'm sure she doesn't want to see me anyway.

_Izzie:_ What??? why??? (_curiouisly_) what did you do?

_Callie:_ Yeah, how were they. good?

_George:_ (_lying_) Umm, yeah they were good. Callie, I'm just really tired it was a long day, and I am really tired.

_Callie:_ ohh, ok. Well let's go to bed. I think I'll cheer you up. Do you want a massage? That'll help.

_George:_ thanks but I don't think so, I'll just take a quick shower and I'm going to bed. I really need to be getting some sleep. you know.

_Callie:_ _(dissapointed)_ yeah, sure. Maybe tomarrow huh?

_George:_ _(exiting the room)_ yeah. Tomarrow _(thinking)how am I going to tell her I failed._

_Callie to self:_ he's hiding something. was it about izzie?

_Mer and chris in the bedroom_

_Mer_: Christina it's 1:00 in the morning. You need sleep if you are going to do any kind of surgery tomarrow. Tomarrow we won't be interns anymore. We need to be at our best.

_Chris:_ I can't sleep. Every time I try to close my eyes I see burke. This whole apartment says burke. I can't deal with that right now.

_Mer: _Want me to take your mind off of it?

_Chris_: yeah.

_Mer:_ ok. Want to hear about what happened with derek and the McBarW4or3?

_Chris:_ dish...

_Mer:_ ok, so derek tells me about her. I didn't even ask, then he says that nothing happened and it was the highlight of his week. and he flirted...

_Chris:_ with you?

_Mer:_ no! with McBar...

_Chris:_ ohh. not good.

_Mer:_ yep.

_Chris: _so, did he give her the mcdreamy look?

_Mer:_ I don't know. sucks huh?

_Chris:_ yep. goodnight.

_Mer:_ feel better?

_Chris:_ yep, your life is screwed up too.

_(both laugh)_

_Mer_: goodnight

_(izzie and alex)_

_Alex: _what do you mean what did I do? I did nothing.

_Izzie:_ liar!

_Alex:_ Alex does not lie, izzie should know that.

_Izzie:_ Alex shouldn't start talking to izzie like that. _(slightly laughing)_ Izzie is sad and depressed and needed baking therapy.

_Alex: _You know what it's getting late, I should be going. I guess Meredith isn't coming home after all.

_Izzie_: aren't you going to stay here? I mean you do have George's old room. It's still yours we haven't kicked you out yet. _(smiles)_

_Alex:_ true, I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. (_kisses izzie on the cheek sweetly, like out of habit)_ Night.

_Izzie:_ night. (_thinking to self)_ what a day...

(Der at the bar)

_der:_ thanks joe. just what I needed.

(_girl sits next to der)_

_Girl:_ so are you in here everynight? Or is it another bachelor party?

_Derek_: ohh, no I um just needed a drink. Bad day.

_Girl:_ ohh, I see. Name's lexi, So what's your story?

_Derek:_ no story, just a guy in a bar. Drinking to avoid things. The usual.

_Lexi:_ I see.

_Derek_: and you?

_Lexi:_ just a girl in a bar, trying to meet a guy in a bar. The usual.

_Joe: (looking at lexi)_ May I help you?

_Lexi:_ you know I think I'll get me a drink. Tequila with lime?

_Joe:_ Tequila? _(looks at derek strangely)_ umm, yeah ok. tequila it is. _(leaves) _

_Lexi:_ what was that about?

_Der_: we just know a girl who drinks tequila, she's a friend.

_Lexi:_ lots of people drink tequila. a friend huh?

_Der:_ yeah, I should be going. It's getting late and I have to work in the morning

_Lexi:_ what a coincidence, me too

_Der:_ goodbye. (starts to leave)

_Mark:_ hey where are you going?

_Der:_ somewhere to think. _(Leaves)_

_Mark_: ok. _(sits at the bar)_

_Lexi:_ hi, I'm lexi and you are?

_Mark:_ Mark sloan. Can I buy you a drink? _(smiles) _

_(chief and Bailey)_

_Cheif: _this is why I didn't chose you Miranda.

_Bailey:_ excuse me?

_Cheif:_ You are not on call this early in the morning. You should be at home. You have a whole new group of interns that will be showing up in about 5 hours. And you are still here at the hospital.

_Bailey:_ but...

_Cheif:_ you have a family, miranda. A family. You should be at home with them. Dr. Torres-O'malley doesn't. I don't want you making the same mistakes that I did. I realized it and it was too late.

_Bailey:_ But I can do both cheif. I can do both. I am a surgeon and a mother, and a da good surgeon.

_Cheif:_ I don't doubt that, but I can't be responsible for you losing your family or becoming any less human. I couldn't deal with that, so Goodnight dr.Bailey.

_Bailey:_ goodnight cheif. _(leaves)_

(at the hotel)

_Hotel person: _May I help you?

_Man:_ room for one, please

_Hotel:_ duration of stay?

_Man:_ I'm not really sure, Hopefully I will be out of here by tomarrow

_Hotel:_ name?

_Man_: Preston Burke

_Hotel_: we have a vacancy in room 1045. is that ok?

_Burke:_ sounds good. _(leaves)_

_Addison: (checking into the hotel)_ room 1042 please. I seem to have forgotten my key.

_Hotel person_: sure Mrs. Montgomery, not a problem.

_Addison_: please call me Addison.

_Hotel person:_ sure, no problem. Here's you key.

_Addison:_ thanks.

_Burke on the phone: (leaving a message)_ Christina answer the phone, I hate your voice mail. You never answer it. Answer the phone. Christina! I know you can hear me! Call me back.

_Addison (in her room): _well there is nothing keeping me in Seattle. No boyfriend, no husband, no job. Well you have a job addi just not the one you wanted. What are you going to do?

(outside a hotel room)

_Lexi:_ so is this where you live?

_Mark:_ well, Its just temporary for now.

_Lexi:_ I see.

_Mark:_ would you like to come in?

_Lexi:_ why not?

_Addi: (goes to get some ice because the freezer isn't working properly.) _

_Mark turns head and sees addi down the hall_

_Mark: (to lexi)_ I was thinking the same thing

_(opens the door and they both enter the room)_

_  
Mer voice over: _Ok, so life sucks. I mean we knew that coming into this. Things are either perfect, or they blow up in your face, or you 'need space'? You lie _(george lying to callie_), you cheat (_mark with lexi_), and you hurt people in the process _(chris listening to burke's message and not picking up the phone_). Surgeons aren't immune to it infact we're pretty good at it. The main part in life is choosing whether you will move along or hold onto the past _(izzie eating cupcakes and thinking). _Some choices are wrong, but whatever you decide it's up to you to suck it up and move along or get lost along the way.

_End of epi 1. Move Along_


	2. Epi 2 Last Night

**Epi 2 Last Night **

_MVO_: Ok so sometimes what you want the most is not what you will end up with. You want bright and shiny, but end up dark and twisty. You can't always get what you want, but sometimes what you think you want may be the biggest mistake of them all.

_(Alarm clock going off)_

_Lexi:_ ohh, crap. What time is it?

_Mark:_ 6:30. Why you have somewhere to be?

_Lexi:_ yeah, First day of work. I'm going to be late. Crap! _(starts looking for her clothes)_

_Mark_: I can drive you.

_Lexi:_ no you have done enough. Trust me, you've done enough. Thank you, but I have to be going.

_Mark:_ already?

_Lexi: _yes. So thank you….mark. I'll be seeing you around.

_Mark: (smiling)_ is that what you tell everybody you pick up in a bar? "I'll see you around"

_Lexi: _What? No. I'm not like that. _(pauses)_ I have to go. Where are my clothes?

_Mark_: over there _(points towards the front door.)_

_Lexi:_ again thanks. I got to get going.  
_  
Mark_: you'll be back.

(at Mer's House)

_Alex:_ (_waking up to the smell of French toast)_ wow that smells good. Did you cook extra? 

_Izzie_: nope. Just for me. _(smiling)_ Yeah, there's some more over on the counter. 

_Alex:_ thanks. (_joking_) Maybe you should stay depressed. You cook so much better when you are.

_Izzie:_ yeah I was thinking about it. _(they both laugh)_

_Alex_: what time do you have to be at SGH? 

_Izzie:_ In about a half an hour. You? 

_Alex:_ about the same. We can go together if you want. 

_Izzie_: sure, but I want to stop somewhere first. Is that ok? 

_Alex:_ sure as long as we aren't too late. 

_Izzie: _I won't be long.

(at Burke's place)

_Mer:_ Christina wake up. Christina!  
_  
Chris: (still sleeping)_ what I'm up, I'm up!

_Mer;_ No you're not. You are still in the same position you were in 10 minutes ago.(_pulls the sheets off)_ Get up. You have surgeries. (_almost singing_) Surgeries Christina, _(Throws a pillow at her)_ now wake up!

_Chris:_ fine (_getting up)_ I'm up happy?

_Mer_: ecstatic. Now go get dressed.

_Chris_: I'm up what more do you want?

_Mer_: you get to torture new interns. The old Christina would have…..

_Chris:_ what? I'm different. Burke changed me. Now I'm all sappy and can't even enjoy surgery. Burke ruined Surgeries for me.

_Mer:_ quit being so overly dramatic and go and get your butt dressed. I'm leaving in 10 minutes and you will be coming with me.

_Chris: _what has gotten into you today? You are acting like me?

_Mer_: I'm your person. What do you expect?

_Chris_: 10 minutes.

_Mer_: ok. _(looks at the answering machine and it's blinking)_ Umm, Christina….

_Chris_: I said 10 minutes…. And I need coffee!

_Mer: (quietly)_ ok….  
_  
(at the O'Malley's)_

_George: _callie I need to tell you something..

_Callie:_ sure what is it, but make it quick I'm running late. I'm chief resident it doesn't look good if I'm late and well

_George:_ Callie, (pauses) I don't... (pauses) I didn't

_Callie_: (_cuts him off_) I love you baby, I really have to get to the hospital. I'll see you later? and we can talk ok? In the on-call room? _(kisses him quickly)_ Bye. _(leaves)_

G_eorge_: bye. _(to self)_ Well at least I tried to tell her.

_(At SGH_

Chris and Mer arrive, they see bailey.)

_Chris_: Dr. Bailey, do we have any interns to torture, I mean teach?

_Mer:_ excuse her, she's getting back to her old self.

_Bailey:_ You will not be interacting with interns today, at least I don't think so. If you want your assignments, go find Dr. O'Malley

_Mer and Chris: (confused) _George? 

_Bailey:_ no Torres O'Malley. This is why there are rules.

_Chris: _well we had shepherd and she shepherd.

_Bailey:_ and look how that turned out. (_looks at Meredith)_  
_Chris_: ouch.

_Mer:_ thanks. I'll be going Dr. Bailey. _(leaves mumbling) _no she shepherd here. not anytime soon. (bumps into someone) Ouch

_Derek: (catches her)_ Meredith, what's wrong you weren't even looking?

_Mer:_ what? Nothing. I'm fine. I have to go find Dr. Torres. It's important.

_Derek_: would you like to scrub in on a craniotomy today, say in an hour. I'll make an intern do the prepping, and you can scrub in.

_Mer:_ are we back to being us?

_Der: (surprised by the question)_ Are we?

_Mer:_ I don't know.

_Der: (disappointed)_ Well alright then.

_Mer:_ in an hour?

_Der:_ yeah.

_Mer:_ I'll be there.

_Mark (leaving the apartment):_ Addison, what are you doing? I thought you would have been at the hospital by now.

_Addi: sitting in the lobby_ I don't know what I'm doing here

_Mark_: me either, come with me to the hospital. _(McSteamy smile)_ Go save lives. Be a hero.

_Addi:_ what's wrong with you? You seem cheerful? 

_Mark_: Nah, it's just… You know what. I have to go. By the way, did chief tell you who was new chief?

_Addi:_ no, He just told me it wasn't me.

_Mark:_ ok. Well bye Addi. See you at the hospital?

_Addi:_ yeah, I guess.

_(Izzie and Alexi in the car)_

_Izzie:_ I just have to run into the store and get something. I'll be right out. I promise.

_Alex:_ ok, but hurry up. Do you want me to come with you?

_Izzie:_ that's ok. You stay here. It'll only take a second.

(Callie and Chief)

_Callie_: Chief I'm here. I'm sorry I was late. I was just…

_Chief:_ It doesn't matter. The new interns are in the locker room waiting on you. There are 5 of them. Here are there names and good luck. 

_Callie: (Lowers her voice)_ What am I supposed to do with them? I never had interns under me before. _(eyes widen as she realizes what she said)_ I mean teaching them. I mean. I'll be going. _(hurries off extremely embarrassed)_

_Chief: (shakes his head and goes to check on Adele)_

_Izzie:_ ok, I'm back. Let's go to the hospital.

_Alex:_ that's a small bag. What did you buy? (trying to open the bag)

_Izzie:_ nothing. (_closes it shut tightly)_ Can we go. We're going to be late for our first day as non-interns.

_Alex_: _(laughing)_ if you really don't want me to know, then I don't want to know. 

_Izzie: _good, now drive.

_(Mer see Callie almost running to the locker room)_

_Mer_: Dr. Torres! I need to speak with you.

_Callie:_ not now, grey. I'm super busy. And I don't know what I'm doing and I really can't talk right now.

_Mer:_ ok, but since you are new chief resident, you kind of tell us what to do, where to go. What we do.

_Callie_: crap, I do that too. Ok, grey go find shepherd. Scrub in on his surgeries and tell me if you need anything ok. Does that work?

_Mer:_ yep, good job callie, you'll be a good resident chief. What should I tell Christina?

_Callie:_ tell her….. ohh, crap she can't go with burke. Ok. You and yang switch places. You are with burke and she'll scrub in with shepherd ok?

_Mer: _good call. How's George?

_Callie_: I don't know. (_slight pause)_ Good. good. he's good. I really got to get going.

_Mer:_ ok. Bye. Good luck _(leaves to find burke)_

_Callie off to find the new interns._

_(Alex and izzie arrive at the hospital and see an ambulance arriving.)_

_Izzie_: holy crap. Do you think we can scrub in?

_Alex:_ I hope it's surgical. (_runs to go see what's happening izzie follows: the bag is in the car)_

(_George arrives at the hospital a couple seconds later and sees the commotion and wonders what he's doing there.)_

Izzie: George come here hurry, we need your help. (pulling out the stretcher)

George: but… I don't think its

Alex: come on O'Malley.

George: you go. I'll catch up. (George goes to find the chief)

Alex: suit yourself

Izzie: what do we have?

Paramedic: Car crash victim late 30's. Unrestrained. Possible head trauma and internal bleeding.

Alex: page burke and shepherd! Now.

Izzie: CT? MRI? Blood gas. O2 And…..

Mer: Christina, You are with shepherd today. I was just told.

Chris: who are you with?

Mer: I'm not sure

Chris: you're lying. Did you get mcsteamy? Now that mcdreamy's mad you want mcsteamy?

Mer: yeah right… I gotta go.

Mark: what's going on here? It's like interns gone wild.

Derek: Funny. I'm just waiting on a good case. I have nothing for at least an hour.

Mark: (smiles) I bet I'll have a case first.

Derek: you're on.

(pager goes off they both check)

Der: it's me. I win. You owe me. (starts leaving)

Mark: we didn't agree on any terms. I owe you nothing.

Chris: (running to keep up) Dr. Shepherd I'm shadowing you today, so any surgeries?

Der: we have a possible one right now. 911 page. sounds serious.

Cristina: Yes!

Mer: hey, Dr. Sloan. Did you see burke anywhere? I'm supposed to be his intern. I mean resident in training today.

Mark: no he hasn't come and graced his presence yet, but I'm sure he'll bring me my morning coffee soon. 

Mer: nice. Sarcasm. Perfect in the morning.

Mark: you know what else is perfect in the morning?

Mer: I'm leaving now.

_(in the locker room)_

_Callie:_ Ok, so I'm guessing you are my interns huh? I'm dr. O'Malley. I have 5 of you guys and there are five here so I'm assuming you're mine. Here's your pagers answer every one at a run. Ok here are your assignments and I'm not repeating them, so listen up. Who is grey? 

_Lexi:_ That's me. Is there something wrong?

Callie: you're with shepherd you will go find him. And stay out of the way. Hall?

_Nick hall_: That's me.

_Callie:_ you have bailey. She's going to need an extra hand today. Mitchell? 

_Keli Mitchell:_ that's me.

_Callie:_ you got, Sloan find him and please don't let him boss you around and get coffee.

_Keli:_ (confused) Yes ma'am

_Callie_: Evans? You're with Montgomery. find her.

_Jordan Evans:_ ok. Where will I….

_Callie:_ find her. Young, you're with me we have a bone graft and a spine realignment.

_Scott young:_ wow. Ok what do I do?  
Callie: follow me and I'll show you the ropes.

_George enters the locker room. looks at all the interns And looks at callie (he talked to chief) _

_Callie:_ George, I don't have time right now, I have interns to deal with.

_George: _callie you know how I had something to tell you?

_Callie: _yeah can't it wait?

_George:_ no,

_Callie: _why?

_George_: I'm your intern.

_Callie (to interns):_ Find your attendings or residents now.

_Scott young_: dr. O'Malley

_George and callie:_ yeah

_Scott:_ I'm confused

_I know it's not a good way to leave you, but I gotta go and rest up. I've been up for more than 24 hours and I've written all of this in one sitting. After sleep I'll be back and have some very good updates._

**Re: 'Move Along' fic (season 4)**

reply

Posted: May 18 12:09 PM

by: **greyskies05** (110 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 12, 2006

_  
Izzie and Alex with (ambulance person Getting a CT_

_Izzie_:_ (worried)_ did they page shepherd yet?

_Alex:_ yeah. I did 3 times, (_smiling_) I hope he wasn't in an on call room or something

_Izzie:_ I doubt that. _(trying not to freak out)_ And plus It's only been like 2 minutes right? What about burke?

_Alex_: couldn't reach him so I paged Bailey.

_Izzie:_ yeah. Ok. We'll be fine right?

_Alex: (reassuring her_) Calm down, we are doing everything we are supposed to. Getting all of her labs and prepping her for surgery. That's what we do.

_Izzie:_ ok but she doesn't look so good.

_(person):_ Ouch, my head is throbbing. _(calling out)_ Hello?

_Izzie:_ I thought she was unconscious.

_Alex: (over the intercom thingy)_ Ma'am please stay still. You're in the hospital.

_Izzie: _We're taking care of you Miss Connell. Don't freak out. You need surgery.

_Alex: (to izzie)_ If you tell her not to freak out, then you tell her she has to have surgery, She will freak out. Your people skills are starting to suck. 

_Izzie: (to person)_ You're going to be fine. _(to Alex)_ Better?

_Alex:_ well I wouldn't have said fine.

_(Derek and Chris show up) _

_Derek_: you paged. Fill me in what's happening.

_Alex:_ she freaked out.

_Chris_: Again? Izzie, I thought you were over the whole freaking out thing.  
_  
Izzie:_ not me, the (pauses) her..(points to the ct machine)

_Derek:_ what about the patient? (looks at the screen as they are talking)

_Alex:_ Car crash victim, obvious head trauma and suspected internal bleeding. We paged bailey and booked OR 2.

_Izzie:_ It doesn't look good

_Chris_: you think?

_Derek_: Yang take to to OR2 and scrub in. Time is running out. (_Chris leaves_) Good job doctors. We'll take it from here. _(Derek leaves with Chris and patient)Izzie:_ whew that was a rush.

_Alex:_ yeah and we still have the whole day left. Where are you going now?

_Izzie:_ Avoid some people. You?

_Alex:_ Same.

_Izzie:_ We're pathetic! _(both laugh)_

_(keli and Lexi walk out of the locker room)_

_Lexi: _I am so tired, I need a coffee.

_Keli_: rough night?

_Lexi:_ you wouldn't believe. And we have 36 hours left.

_Keli:_ I heard Sloan's an A$$ want to switch?

_Lexi:_ Yeah why not. An attending is an attending right? But wouldn't Dr. O'Malley find out?

_Keli:_ I doubt it she probably doesn't even remember our names. She looked preoccupied when that guy came in to see her.

_Lexi:_ Yeah, what's up with that.

_Keli:_ so will you do it? Switch with me? Come on I can't take being bossed by an a$$ today.

_Lexi:_ Sure, I mean he can't be that bad right? At least it'll be interesting.

_Keli:_ Great. I'll see you later? (_lexi nods)_ Cafeteria? _(leaves to find Shepherd)_

_Lexi:_ ok. Now where would someone named Sloan be? The name sounds familiar but I just can't place it. Ohh, well. That coffee can't wait. (_goes to the coffee cart)_

_Lexi; (looks up and sees a familiar face, it's mark she tries to avoid eye contact but it doesn't work)_

_Mark: (just smiles and comes closer to her) _Hello again, Can I buy you a drink?

_Lexi: _What are you doing here? And no, I have to be going anyway. I have to meet someone._ (starts looking around, but is completely lost)_

_Mark:_ I see. (_laughing at the situation)_ You are not an intern?

_Lexi: (looking ticked now)_ Yes, I am and my attending will not be happy.

_Mark:_ who do you have? I'll spill all the dirty secrets about him.

_Lexi:_ Sloan. He's an a$$, I know. (flashback to the night they met and it finally clicks who Sloan is)

_Mark: (looks amused)_

_Lexi:_ Crap! It's you.

_Mark: _now that you know who I am, Who exactly are you? Dr…..

_Lexi: (completely ashamed)_ Grey. Lexi Grey.

_Mark: _Ok. Dr. Grey, today will be interesting

_Lexi:_ look I'm not sleeping with you again. It was a one time thing and I can't you're my boss.

_Mark;_ We'll see about that. Your family doesn't exactly follow the rules here.

_Lexi_: What is that supposed to mean?

_Mark:_ nothing. (_changing the topic)_ Want to scrub in? (mcsteamy smile)

_Lexi:_ It better be a surgery.

_Mark:_ burn patient. Skin grafting. You in?

_Lexi_: defiantly 

(Burke and Addison outside of SGH)

_Addi:_ hey Preston. How are you doing?

_Burke: _what are you waiting for? You should go inside.

_Addi:_ well aren't you coming?

_Burke:_ I'm not sure. I don't feel like I belong here anymore.

_Addi:_ Come on Preston don't do this to yourself. So it didn't work out with yang? You still love her right?

_Burke_: of course I do, but it's not the same.

_Addi_: Shut up and go inside. (_smiles_)

_Burke_: you have a way with people Addison.

_Addi:_ yep that's me. The adulterous w4or3 the so called Satan, queen of a land called passive agressivia.. I'm a people person.

_Burke_: what burned you?

_Addi_: more like who?

_Burke:_ Ouch... you coming?

_Addi:_ yeah, I just have to remember to leave my pride at the door. Whatever's left of it.

_Burke:_ Come on. It's a beautiful day to save lives.

_(Meredith comes outside to find burke)_

_Mer:_ Burke, You scared me. I thought you weren't coming back. Christina...

_Burke: (cuts her off) _Dr. Grey do you have something medical to tell me? Or are you just wasting my time.

_(Addi gives Mer a weird look)_

_Mer: _I am your resident in training today. You were paged on a car crash victim, bailey is dealing with it because it's internal bleeding. She may need a consult.

_Burke:_ thank you doctor grey. I'll talk to you later Addison. (_Mer and burke leave)_

_Addison_: yeah… I'll be around. _(mumbles_) Hopefully

_(Bailey and Derek in the surgery in the OR with Chris. Keli scrubs in and is watching in the distance)_

_Der: _Dr. Mitchell what do we have here?

_Keli: _Due to the loss of consciousness and headaches and head trauma, I would say it is a Cerebral Aneurysm.

_Der:_ good. Doctor Yang?

_Yang:_ Best course of action is removing it before it explodes.

_Der:_ Thank you doctor yang, would you do the honors?

_Yang:_ seriously! Yeah.

_Der: (showing Chris where to cut)_ the brain is more dense than the heart so you have to approach it differently.

_Bailey:_ doctor shepherd, I think we are losing her. There is a lot of blood loss.

_Keli: _was it the spleen? It's the most common internal injury in a car wreck.

_Bailey: _would you like to assist?

_Keli:_ can I? _(looks to Derek he shakes his head in approval)_  
_Bailey:_ ok, (_yells to nurses_) I need 3 units of B- in here now, _(monitors start beeping)_   
hurry! she's crashing. _(to Keli)_ apply pressure to the wound. Steady don't press too hard.

_Keli: (overwhelmed)_ Ok.

_Chris:_ I'll start compressions.

_(Dr. Burke enters the room and looks at Keli the new intern)_

_Burke:_ What's going on here? Another intern killing a patient the first day? 

_Bailey: (stares him down)_ Dr. Burke!

_Burke:_ Give her more O2 its not absorbing at all. Did you order more units?

Keli: A couple seconds ago.

_Burke:_ good let's bring her back. _(looks at Christina)_ Scalpel. 

(_George and callie)_

_Callie:_ is that supposed to be funny? You're my intern? That would mean. No...  
_George_: I tried to tell you, but

_Callie_: you lied to me. You lied george. I distinctly remember asking you how your test went and you lied.

_George_: What was I supposed to say. 'Ohh yeah, Callie. I love you too and I'm so happy for your promotion. Ohh by the way, I failed you.'

_Callie:_ failed me?

_George_: failed you, failed us. failed bailey, Failed izzie.

_Callie:_ Izzie, Seriously! We are talking about us and you bring up izzie! (ticked off) Alright since you're being honest, I'll be honest.

_George: (scared)_ Callie, What are you talking about?

_Callie_: you lied to me George. This isn't the first time. I know about you and izzie. I know all about your glances in the hall and your laughing at each others jokes and you confiding in her and getting _comfort_ and support from her.

_George: (realizes how hurt she is) _You know?

_Callie: _I know all about it George. A wife always knows. For once I just wish that you would come to me instead of Izzie. I am your wife for god's sake. Your wife George.

_George_: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry callie.

_Callie_: I'm your wife. Not izzie. Please George be my husband not hers. 

_George_: I never meant for it to happen. I was drunk, it didn't mean anything.

_Callie: (stammering)_ What? What it? Drunk? Did you?? _(callie's eyes widen)_

_George:_ I thought you knew.

_Callie:_ are there any other secrets I should know from my cheating husband?

_George:_ Callie. It wasn't like that. It was

_Callie: _I don't want to know details. The details make me sick. So are you two still together? Or did she call it off and that' why you agreed to the baby. Omg. The baby George

_George:_ are you?

_Callie:_ I hope not! Not now. _(more to herself) _What am I going to do?

_George:_ Callie.. Things don't have to change. I'm still George and you're callie. And I love you.

_Callie: _I need some time to think

_George:_ ok, well what do I do? I'm your intern now.

_Callie: (looks at him in disbelief) _Seriously! _(quietly)_ I don't know. _(leaves)_

_George_: I should have went to mercy west.

_(Alex sitting at the table with Mer)_

Alex: So how was your day?

Mer: Sloan tried to hit on me, Derek's avoiding me. Christina is a robot, and Burke is grouchy like someone stole his scrub cap. You?

Alex: Izz and I had a head trauma case. Do you know if there's a birthday coming up or something?

Mer: no. Why?

Alex: I don't know. Izz has been acting kind of weird lately. She.. never mind.

Mer: what?

Alex: I came to see you yesterday, but I spent time with izzie.

Mer: I was with Christina

Alex: I figured. 

Mer: well

Alex: I don't know she was baking like she was upset, and then this morning…

Mer: what did you do?

Alex: nothing! she asked the same thing. You know what never mind.

_(izzie walks to the table and sets her food down)_

Izzie: so did you guys hear?

Alex & Mer: No, what?

_Izzie:_ guy came in with his skin peeling off of his face. Sloan let me do some sutures. I paged you Alex, you didn't answer.

Alex: My pager didn't go off. Are you sure?

Izzie: yeah. I paged 4 times.

Alex: You sure?. _(checks it)_

Mer: what's wrong?

Alex: I forgot it. It must be in the car. Da it! (_gets up to go get it)_

Mer: no wonder why his day was quiet. So what have you been up to?

Izzie: nothing. I'm working. In the clinic. I'm fine.

_Mer:_ stop saying fine. You are never fine.

_Izzie_: I really can't talk about it. I promised not to talk about it. 

_Mer: _ok. (_looking over Izzie's shoulder)_ Is that mark? Who's that girl?

_Izzie:_ I don't know. She looks young.

_Mer:_ must be an intern.

_Izzie:_ you think they?

_Mer:_ maybe. (_laughs)_

_(George sits down at the table)_

(George is silent)

Izzie: (_mouths words to mer_) say something

Mer: So how's callie? I hear you're going to have a baby. Congratulations.

George: not now.

Mer: what?

George: Not a good topic right now.

Izzie: what callie? Or the baby?

George: Both

Mer: ouch.

George: (whispers to izzie) She knows.

Izzie: she knows. Who knows? Callie? About..

Mer What's going on.

_George and izzie:_ Nothing.

_Mer_: sorry I asked. (_mer gets paged)_ I gotta go. I'm with burke today.

_  
(In OR 2 they began to transfuse)_

_Burke_: Dr. Mitchell massage the heart gently. It's a delicate organ and needs extra care. Good.  
Bailey: bp is back up good job dr.Burke. 

_Der: _now yang let's take care of the aneurism and she'll be ready for recovery.

_(Mer enters the room) _

_Mer_: you paged?

_Burke:_ Yeah, about five minutes ago grey. I had to get an intern to help. You missed your chance.

_MeR: _I came as soon as I could. I….

_Der:_ mer..

_Mer:_ I see you don't need me anymore. There are already too many doctors in one room. I'll go…(_runs out)_  
_Der:_ Yang, you studied this procedure?

_Chris_: yes sir.

_Der: _There's not much left to do, so finish up close.

_Chris:_ ok. What about meredith?

_Der:_ I don't know _(walks out_) Mer! Meredith…  
_  
Mer_: leave me alone. I'm putting you out of your misery. 

_(Callie walking to find dr. Baile- bailey stepped out for a moment to get some fresh air) _

_Callie_: Bailey! I need to speak with you!

_Bailey:_ yes dr. Torres-O'Malley. How is resident chief? It looks like it agrees with you well.

_Callie_: funny. Look I can't handle dealing with intern and residents and my husband and (_whispers to herself)_ the baby and..._  
Bailey_: don't bite off more than you can chew. That's my advice.

_Callie:_ look bailey, I'm sorry ok. Please take the new interns. I'm not good with interns. I'm not a people person. I can't deal with the interns. You are better. and Please, (_kinda yelling_) just take the freakin interns.

_Bailey: (softly)_ What's wrong callie?

_Callie: (eyes watering)_ Just take the interns.

_Bailey:_ ok. I will. You know if you need anything you can come to me right?

_Callie:_ I think I'm beyond help. _(walks away)_

(Bailey goes back to OR 2)

(Alex looking for pager in car)

_Alex: _I know my pager is in here somewhere. _(digging under the seat_) There it is... I know I shouldn't do this, but I have to know what izzie was hiding. _(opens the bag and)_ What the hell is this supposed to mean?

_(he holds a card that says ?Congratulations! You're going to be a daddy" and some white tiny baby booties and a newborn little pullover outfit) _

_Alex:_ Izzie's pregnant? Who's the father? _(picks up the bag and goes back to the hospital)_

_  
Izzie (gets a page)_ : Hey guys it's me I gotta go its the clinic.

_George:_ good luck

_Izzie: _thanks. 

(_Izzie walks out and sees Alex coming into the hospital. Then She sees the bag in his hand. All of a sudden she is pulled to the stairwell. _)

_Izzie: _what is going on here?! Callie?

_Callie:_ look I know about you and George and I'm warning you stay away from him. If I even see you near him I swear.

_Izzie_: Ok, but we work together we are going to have to

_Callie: _cases only. No on call rooms no lunches together. Not feeding each other. No sleepovers nothing

_Izzie:_ Ok. Callie. He is my best friend and I will not give up my best friend.

_Callie:_ Wrong answer! (_starts to go cage fighter on her when Alex walks in)_

_Alex: _what the hell is going on in here? Stop it!

_Callie:_ why don't you ask the Mcslut about her Mc S3x with my McHusband. _(alex's eyes widen)_

( callie goes back to attack and Alex lunges forward)

_Alex: _Stop it Callie. **She's pregnant! **

_Callie and izzie:_ What?

_**MVO**_Humans are flawed. We know that. Sometimes life just decides to beat you to a pulp. Dark and twisty seems like home, and bright and shiny is so far away. Maybe bright and shiny doesn't exist anymore. Maybe life is just one mistake after another. You wish you could go back to last night and do it over, but you can't. You're screwed.


	3. Epi 3 Low

_**Epi 3. Low**__ (by Kelly Clarkson)_

_MVO:_ Ok, Seriously! You want space. You don't want space. You take a break. And you want to be back in the game. You want a baby. You don't want a baby. Why is it that decisions are so freaking hard! You just pick one and deal. right? Its not like you will not make mistakes at all, its just why do we always make the wrong one? 

_Der:_ so are we over?

_Mer:_ that's what putting you out of your misery means right?

_Der:_ Meredith I didn't mean it like that.

_Mer_: I'm trying here. I was really trying to make it work. You and me. 

_Der:_ We'll we can try again. It's not over until you say it is. I'll always come back remember?

_  
Mer:_ What about the girl in the bar?

_Der:_ She's beautiful and sweet, and really has an attitude once in a while. And she starts to pout when she's upset and is a crazy mess. And I love that girl.

_Mer: (really upset_) well go be with that girl.

_Der_: (_laughs at her)_ I'm trying but she keeps pushing me away. _(Mer looks at him strangely)_ the girl in the bar is you.

_Mer:_ ohh.. really. So...

_Der:_ you're putting me out of my misery?

_Mer:_ not yet. I like the miserable Derek. _(laughs)_

_Der:_ I do too. (_kisses her sweetly_) I gotta go. Burke and Christina are in the same OR together.  
_  
Mer_: ohhh, ok. See you at home?

_Der:_ yeah. _(leaves)_

_Mer:_ ok then. (_smiles and tries to find izzie b/c Chris is busy)_

_(back in or 2) _

_Burke and yang have looked in each others eyes back and forth, but have not really spoken a word to one another. Bailey is just watching to see who will speak first. _

_Burke:_ well My job is done here. After you finish up (_meaning Christina)_ we can send her to recovery. dr. Mitchell you will let the family know.

Keli: ok. I mean yes dr. Burke.

Burke: alright then. (_goes to scrub out)_

_Christina finishes up her sutures and hurries to scrub out too._

_Keli: (to bailey)_ am I missing something?

_Bailey:_ Yes. Do not date or flirt with anyone in blue scrubs.

_Keli_: dark blue or light blue?

_Bailey_: Any shade of blue. Stay away or suffer the consequences. Because you were just too dam stupid to follow my advise.

Keli: what about the nurses?

_Bailey_: you can go now dr. Mitchell. I believe you have a family to inform. 

_Keli:_ Yes Ma'am. _(hurries to scrub out)_

_Bailey:_ That's why they call me the Nazi. Why is it that its always have my interns... _(she finishes the last sutures) _

_(Derek walks in)_

_Bailey_: you missed it.

_Der:_ really? what happened?

_Bailey: _nothing really. She's ready for recovery.

_Der:_ I meant with them. _(pointing to burke & Chris)_

_Bailey:_ I am a surgeon I don't have time to deal with personal lives and now I have to make sure that the new interns don't have time for a 'personal life'

Der: (_smiles)_ sure doctor bailey. _(checks Chris' work, and walks out) _

edited by: greyskies05  
had to add a word it was desperately missing in the dialogue.

_(I don't like the new interns that much)_

_George:_ still at the table all by himself. _Starts to wonder if her is doing the right thing. Then he sees the new interns talking and coming to sit down._

_Scott:_ Hi, you're that guy from this morning right?

_George:_ yep, that's me.

_Scott: _I'm Scott young.

_George:_ I'm George O'Malley.

_Nick_: O'Malley, wasn't that chick named O'Malley too?

_George_: she's my wife. or probably ex-wife by now.

_Scott_: ex-wife? _(nick gives him a dirty look)_

_George:_ no, not yet.

_Scott_: ohh, sorry for asking.

_Jordan_: Yeah, he has no people skills. Excuse him. Do you mind If we ask you a question?

_George_: no, what is it?

_  
Jordan:_ who is the little red head nurse? she single?

_George: _Olivia? I would stay away from her if I were you.

_Jordan_: she seems sweet.

_George_: she is, I just wouldn't date her, that's all.

_Scott:_ but you're married so you wouldn't date. right?

_Nick_: and what's the story with the blonde resident? She's hot.

_George:_ I have to go. I'm a surgeon. (leaves)

_nick_: Isn't he an intern too? How did he end up with the chief res?

_(Mark walking down the hallway going to meet lexi)_

_Addi_: So mark. What have you been up to lately?

_Mark_: what's that supposed to mean?

_Adi:_ Its just a greeting.

_Mark_: ohh, ok. I'm good. (_looks a bit distracted)_

_Addi:_ do you ever think about us?

_Mark_: do you?

_Addi:_ uhh, uh I asked you first.

_Mark_: Addi, what we had was great. but then we messed it up.

_Addi:_ you cheated

_Mark_: which time? you need to be a bit clearer when you say that.

_Addi_: you see what I mean everything is a joke.

_Mark_: You cheated, I cheated. It cancels out right? (hiding the hurt) but I couldn't do the 60 days, so you move on right?

_Addi:_ Mark I...

_Mark:_ what? have something to say?

_Addi:_ I don't think I'm staying at Seattle Grace.

_Mark_: It's because of Alex?

_Addi: (getting nervous_) Alex why would you think that?

_Mark: (lying)_ just a hunch I mean I'm sure he said something.

_Addi:_ no it's because of you.

_Mark_: because of me? I am why you stayed in New York.

_Addi_: you are the reason I moved to Seattle.

(_mark doesn't see anyone around so he opens the on call room door.)_

_Addi:_ what?

_Mark_: you want to talk, we'll talk. _(both go in and he closes the door. Lexi is walking around the corner looking for mark)_

(back to callie/izz/ and Alex)

Izzie: what did you say?

Alex: you're pregnant. I know you don't want people to know, but it just slipped out.

_Callie: (to izzie_) with George?

_Izzie_: NO!

_Callie:_ so you do get around.

_Alex:_ that's enough!

_Izzie:_ I'm not pregnant!

_Alex: _but I found this in the car.

_Izzie_: you dummy, I bought it for George (pauses) and callie. I know how he is with babies so I went out and bought it for your baby when you have one.

_Alex:_ so, Callie is pregnant?

_Callie_: No! not yet anyway. Probably won't be.

_Alex:_ ok. I think I'll be going I made a big enough fool out of myself. Is it cool in here?

Izzie: (to Alex) you can go. I'm fine. 

Alex: I'll be right outside (leaves and lets out a big sigh of relief)

Callie: so why would you do this? (looking in the bag)

Izzie: George is my friend. I love him. as a friend. when your friend has a baby you buy them stuff.

Callie: Just let me have my husband back. You could choose any guy. why George?

Izzie: we were drunk and it didn't mean anything. (lying very well)

Callie: if it happens again,

Izzie: it won't.

_(George comes down the steps. he acts like he hasn't heard anything) _

George: hey callie.

Izzie: I'll leave you two alone. (_Alex is there when she opens the door) _  
Alex: sorry.

Izzie Its ok. I should have told you but I promised not to say.

Alex: I'm sorry. (pager is beeped) I gotta go. 

Izzie: go. Have fun. (smiles)

(Mer approaches izzie)

Mer: I've been looking everywhere. Iz where were you? 

Izzie: you don't want to know.

Mer: Derek and I are back together.

Izzie: really. I'm so happy.

Mer: and burke and Christina were in the same Or room

Izzie: at the same time? together? did they say anything?

Mer: I don't know. I would have paid money to see it though

Izzie: me too.

Mer: me too. any interesting surgeries since?

Izzie: not really. I was going to the clinic. There should be some good cases there.

Mer: sounds good.

_(I gotta go back to the scrub room scene so I'll do a Christina flash back, sort of)_

Christina decides to go and rest some because she has to think, She's not the same Christina burke changed her. (she was thinking about the scrub room with burke. It was so uncomfortable, but she was happy to be around him, but then she hated him) 

(flashback)

Burke: good work yang.

Chris: _(looks at him very suspiciously)_ you are actually talking to me?

Burke: yeah.

Chris: you left me in the bridal room?

Burke: yeah.

Chris: and now you are talking to me?

Burke: I loved you, Realized I couldn't change you, so I let you go. I should have never pressured you into getting married. It's over. _(waiting for a reply)_

Chris: ok.

Burke: ok then. (_walks out)_

_Keli: _(_walks in the scrub room_) Dr. Burke is amazing surgeon huh? He let me hold the heart all by myself. Did you know he was supposed to get married but it didn't work out.

_Chris_: shut up.

_Keli_: I'm so sorry...(_pauses)_ You're her aren't you. crap.

_Chris:_ you are below me, and I don't feel like talking. and you are not my person. _(leaves)_

_Keli:_ person? (end of flashback)

(in the on-call room)  
_Mark_: Addi, I...

_Addi: (leans in for a kiss)_

_Mark: (leans in and then backs away)_ what are you doing?

_Addi:_ come on. don't act like you actually brought me in here to talk. _(embarrassed)_ omg, you did?

_Mark:_ that's what talk means. you talk

_Addi:_ but you're mark. Talk could mean anything.

_Mark:_ Addi, I'm seeing somebody. _(Pauses)_ I think.

_Addi:_ really. Wow that was quick.

_Mark:_ come on Addi.

_Addi:_ well is she cute? Does she talk? Let me guess you picked her up in a bar. Aww, How sweet.

_Mark:_ Don't act like that. You know I'm a manwhor3 right? what did you expect.

_Addi:_ I thought we were Addi and mark. we break up, and get back together. It's us.

_Mark:_ Until someone better comes along.

_Addi:_ No one is better than you. Ok in some cases yeah they are.

_Mark:_ Way to boost the ego there Addi.

_Addi:_ Mark, I want to know if you still want me.

_Mark_: What if I said no?

_Addi: _then I'm going to LA. And you can't follow me there and no booty calls.

_Mark:_ and if I say yes?

_Addi:_ then…. _(they both smile)_

_Mark_: Well ok then. _(mark pulls of Addi's scrub top, and she pulls of his. And begin to kiss.)_

_(George and callie in the stairwell) _

_George:_ so are we ok? or do I have to sleep on the couch?

_Callie_: You and izzie are over?

_George_: yes.

_callie_: yes? that's it? one word?

_George:_ Lately every time I open my mouth to say something with more than one syllable, I get in more trouble I was in before I said it. So yes. The answer is yes. It's over.

_Callie:_ ok. I trust you.

_George_: what's the bag for?

_Callie:_ izzie bought it for you, I mean us.

_George:_ ohhh. how cute. wow. (looking at the outfit) It's really tiny huh?

_Callie_: yeah, you sure you want a kid?

_George_: If you want it, then I want it too.

_Callie: _I have a surgery scheduled you want in?

_George: _I won't embarrass you? me being an intern again and all?

_Callie:_ probably. _(laughs)_ but who cares.

_(Christina in an on call room by herself door was left slightly open, so someone comes in)_

Lexi: hello?

Chris: go away. some people are trying to think. _(clearly has not had enough sleep)_

_Lexi:_ I'm sorry. I am just looking for someone and they never came to meet me.

_Chris:_ well boo hoo for you.

_Lexi_: what's wrong?

_Chris:_ I don't know you. I'm not going to share my 'feelings' with someone who doesn't count.

_Lexi_: let me guess, a guy?

_Chris_: yeah. Guys suck. Stay away from them. They are trouble them and their

_Lexi:_ I get it.

_Chris:_ so who are you looking for?

_Lexi_: ummm, Dr. Sloan. You may know him?

_Chris_: McSteamy. I know him.

_Lexi:_ mc what?

_Chris:_ It's a mc nickname. People have them here.

_Lexi: _what's your's

_Chris:_ I don't have one. It's mostly for the guys or people we don't like or people sleeping with people we like.

_Lexi: (strange look)_ ohh. ok. "we"?

Chris: My person and me. we.

Lexi: what does 'person' mean?

_Chris_: you know person. The person you would put down if you were in the hospital and had to have someone make the decisions for you. your person.  
_(thinking: how did you ever make it through med school)_

_Lexi_: ohh. Ok. That make's sense. Well where could I find McDreamy?

_Chris_: _(sits up and is very awake now)_ no not McDreamy, you want McSteamy!

_Lexi:_ Is there a difference?

_Chris_: you new interns have so much to learn. (deep breath) McDreamy is his friend, shepherd who is my person's guy. Don't touch. Sloan is McSteamy or manwh0r3. Have fun. I'd check the other on call rooms.

_Lexi:_ alright then. Have fun thinking. _(leaves) _wow, these people have problems. why did she call him a manwh0r3? He didn't seem like one. 

_Lexi meets up with jordan in the hallway. _

_Jordan:_ hey Lexi, Where's your attending?

_Lexi_: I'm not sure.

_Jordan_: lost on the first day? you would not believe the gossip I've heard today. Especially from the nurses. They said that they overheard that one of the interns slept with an attending. Can you believe that? What a Slt. I mean you would think they would actually earn their surgeries. Who do you think it is?

_Lexi:_ I don't know. There's like 20 of us right now. It could be anyone. 

_Jordan_: I have to find out. Montgomery has been MIA for a couple hours so I went in the clinc. It's pretty cool. They'll let you

_Lexi: (cuts him off) _I really have to be going. I have to meet my attending. but have fun.

(_Mer/der scene)_  
_Mer:_ hey Derek. Guess what I just did?

_Der: _come find me to tell me awesome news.

_Mer_: yep. I scrubbed in and did an emergency appendectomy all by myself.

_Der:_ and you didn't kill anyone?

_Mer:_ nope. And I met one of the new interns. He tried to ask me out.

_Der:_ which one?

_Mer:_ doesn't matter. So are you getting off early tonight?

_Der:_ I'll try to. But I may have to be on call.

_Mer:_ ok. out for dinner?

_Der: _sounds good.

_Mer:_ ok. (_gets paged) _It's the clinic. I swear they are the only one's that are busy. If It's a head case I'll page you. _(smiles)_

(_Callie scrubbing out of a difficult surgery)_

_callie_: so dr. Young what did you learn today?

_Scott_: not to eat before surgery.

_Callie_: good. It happens to the best of us. Not me or anyone else I know, but it happens.

_Scott_: I'm so sorry

_Callie_: You'll get used to it. You'll live for blood and guts and surgery. It's second nature after a while.

_Scott_: so what do I do now?

_Callie_: I don't have anything planned and I'm getting ready to leave for today, so you can go and work in the clinic or the ER. I would chose the clinic. The ER residents know squat. _(goes to the locker room to change into her regular clothes.)_

_(George was called to the chief's office)_

_George_: You paged me chief?

_Chief_: yes, Have a seat George.

_George:_ ok, that doesn't sound very good.

_Chief:_ I have 3 choices for you. and I hope that you choose the third.

_George_: I told you earlier that I wasn't sure If I wanted to stay, I needed some time to think about if I wanted to redo my intern year.

_Chief_: well. let's just say I found a loop hole and if you tell anybody, well it won't look good on me.

_George: _yes sir.

_Chief: _the 3 choices are: 1. Stay as an intern for another year. 2. Transfer to mercy west and take you internship there, or 3. Take a harder version of the test and rejoin your group.

_George_: are you saying?

_Chief:_ so is that a yes?

_George:_ how much time do I have to study?

_Chief:_ I could only push back the test 2 days. So you have that many days to study. I would suggest going home now, and doing only a 6 hour shift tomorrow.

_George:_ thank you chief.

_Chief:_ I'm just repaying a favor.

_George: _can I tell callie?

_Chief:_ Yeah, I think you should.

_George_: thank you, chief.

_Chief:_ now go home.

(I'm not sure If I said it earlier, but When a character disappears for a while, they are doing surgeries on other patients in the background. so they are not 'doing nothing' all day. it's still full of surgeries. I just can't cover them all. so everybody had a full day of work. ok going back to write.) 

(_Lexi is opening the on call room doors slowly to see if she can find mark. She found 4 people sleeping so far. and 2 other couples who were doing more than sleeping) _

_Lexi:_ this is a waste of time. Why don't I just page him. That should be easier._ (pages mark)_

_(Mark and Addison)_

_Mark: (pager goes off_) I need to get that.

_Addi_: you can ignore it.

_Mark_: what if its an emergency? _(checks it and it just has a number no 911 just a number) _

_Addi_: so….

_Mark_: It doesn't say 911 or anything.

_Addi: _ignore it.

_Lexi:_ crap. Ok I guess it's back to knocking on doors. _(lexi knocks on the door lightly and turns the knob and sees two people in a very compromising position.)_

Lexi: I'm so sorry, I'm...

_(of course it's mark and Addison you knew that) _

_Mark:_ what the _(looks up and sees Lexi) _

_Lexi is just staring at him in disbelief:_

_Lexi:_ I'm sorry, I was looking for somebody else.

_(turns around quickly, and closes the door) (she wants to run, but then she just wants to sit in the fetal position the only thing she can do is go to find her friend.)_

_Addi:_ You didn't lock the door?

_Mark_: I came in here to talk. _(mark gets up and gets dressed)_ Addi, I think this was a mistake.

_Addi:_ So are you saying it's over?

_Mark:_ I think so.

_Addi:_ Why? Because of that intern? She probably doesn't even know who you are. And she'll forget about this in a couple hours.

_Mark_: She doesn't know me, and she won't forget. Addi, I can't do this anymore

_Addi_: can't do what?

_Mark_: you

_Addi:_ so we're over?

_Mark:_ yeah. _(leaves to try to find lexi) _

_addi:_ goodbye mark.

_(more interns, they are all around the table eating supper because they have 24 hours left on call. Lexi isn't there yet)_

_Scott_: so my interesting story is I puke all over OR 3. And all of the scrub nurses laughed at me. And it was humiliating. Try to beat that.

J_ordan_: well, My attending went awol so I was in the clinic all day suturing and pulling out foreign objects out of people. It can't get worse than that..

_Nick:_ I told my resident good morning and she made me do rectal exams all day. The nurses say they call her the Nazi.

_(Lexi comes to the table)_

_Keli_: hey grey.

_Lexi:_ hey. What are you doing?

_Keli;_ Telling about whose day sucked the most. Winner gets takes all.

_Lexi:_ whose turn is it?

_Keli:_ everybody went. I lost because my day rocked! So you're up.

_Lexi:_ I saw my attending naked, in bed in an on call room.

_(they all look at her)_

_Lexi_: What? He was with someone else. I walked in and saw them together. So I just said I was looking for someone else and closed the door.

_Keli_: well was he hot?

_Mark: (asks a nurse where the new interns hang out. So he heads for the cafeteria. He easily spots lexi and walks up to her.)_ Dr. Grey. May I speak with you?

_Keli: (whispering) _is that him? Nice.

_Lexi (glares at her) _yes. Dr. Sloan. Do you need me for something medical?

_Mark:_ actually yes, I have a facelift in 20 minutes and wanted to know if you would scrub in?

_Lexi:_ (avoiding all eye contact) Alright.

_Mark_: you have prep work to do, so you'll want to follow me. And I'll help you.

_Lexi: (looks at her friends they tell her to go, but she doesn't look happy)_ fine.

(mark and lexi start walking towards the nurses station)

_(Mer and Christina (in locker room) are dressed in normal clothes ready to go home) _

_Mer:_ so Christina are you going home today, or not?

_Chris_: you mean to burke's place but he doesn't like there anymore? I don't know.

_Mer:_ you can stay with us, me, izz, Alex, and Derek. Alex can sleep on the sofa. you can take his room.

C_hris_: no thanks. I'll be ok.

_Mer:_ you sure?

_Chris_: I'm always sure.

_Mer:_ ok. _(smiles)_

_(Izzie walks in and you can tell she had a rough day. )_

_Izzie:_ If I never see another tongue depressor in my life it'll be too soon. 

_Mer_: life in the clinic?

_Izzie:_ who would have thought all these sick people have nothing surgically wrong with them.

_(Alex walks in)_

_Alex: _what's up? Anybody seen George lately?

_Izzie:_ no come to think of it the last time I saw him I was with you.

_(Mer and Chris exchange glances)_

_Alex:_ do you think he's been bugging callie for surgeries all day because she's res chief?

_Mer:_ I don't know, that's not like George though.

_Chris:_ I would in a heartbeat

_Mer: _and that's why we love you Christina.

_Izzie:_ so anybody have plans tonight?

_Mer: _I'm going out. with Derek.

_Alex_: I'll probability stay home and watch a movie.

_Chris: (looking to izzie)_ no baking?

_Izzie_: I don't think so. I may go to Joes. I need a drink.

(_George and callie)_

_George_: callie I'm home. I have some good news.

_Callie: (watching a movie on tv)_ hey, how was your day, well I know how it was. but how was it?

_George:_ great!

_Callie:_ seriously? _(sits up)_

_George: _I talked to the chief and he said I can re-take the test! Isn't it great! it'll be like 10 times harder, but I have 2 days to study for it and

_Callie_: I'm happy for you George.

_George_: so I'm going to have to study super hard.

_(looks at callie)_

_Callie:_ uh huh. ohh, you want me to study with you. I'm sorry George. I've been super busy and I'm losing it. It must be hormones.

_George_: say that again.

_Callie_: (laughing) hormones?

_George_: no the first part.

_Callie: _'I'm sorry'?

_George; (laughing)_ it's been so long since I heard that. I'm normally the one saying I'm sorry. It's a good change.

_Callie:_ I love you George

_George:_ and I love you callie O'Malley. (laughs) now, I need to start studying. where's your cards?

_(Mer is waiting in the lobby) (izzie is taking Mer's car home) (Alex took his time in the locker room and is going to find Addison to talk to her.) (Derek is on his way to meet with Meredith.)_

Der: Meredith, ready to go?

Mer: yep.

Der: how's Christina doing?

Mer: surprisingly well.

der: we're taking my jeep?

Mer: yep. izz took my car and dropped Christina off on her way home.

Der: ohh, ok. _(looks over her shoulder) _

Mer: what?

Der: nothing.

Mer: _(she looks)_ mark's talking to an intern. poor girl. _(laughs)_

Der: yeah.

Mer: there should be a rule here, you shall not sleep with mark Sloan.

Der: there already is one.

Mer: seriously?

Der: yeah my rule. _(smiles)_

Mer: I see. And I have my rule, (smiles) no sleeping with interns.

der: deal.

Mer: so where are we going?

Der: (lying) Chinese Palace.

Mer: I hate Chinese food.

Der: I know that's why I made reservations at Angeletti's (expensive Italian restaurant)

Mer: I like.

(They leave together to enjoy their night out)

_Alex is looking for Addison and sees her sitting in the on call room all alone (she's dressed but she looks like crap)_

_Alex:_ hey, dr. Montgomery?

_Addi:_ (_she's been crying)_ What? you heard what happened and had to gloat? Gossip travels fast. Poor Addison can't keep a guy.

_Alex_: What? No. I don't know what went on, but I wouldn't gloat.

_Addi:_ So why are you here?

_Alex:_ I think that's what I have to explain.

_Addi_: explain what?

_Alex:_ look, I liked Ava ok? But I didn't know her.

_Addi:_ Alex, we went over this before.

_Alex_: sometimes it's too late to move on, and sometimes you still have a chance.

_Addi:_ What are you saying?

_Alex: _with Ava I ran out of time. she's married and has a family. I'm too late.

_Addi:_ so why are you telling me?

_Alex:_ because you need to not hate me.

_Addi:_ What I said in the church it was

_Alex:_ the truth. I like you, but I don't want to hurt you. (_remembers what Ava told him)_ You probably have me pinned as this guy that'll be a father to the kids, and play catch and stuff, but It's not me. I'm not that type. 

_Addi: (wondering how he knew)_ but I never said that to you?

_Alex_: But you thought it. I'm just.. _(pauses)_

_addi_: man candy. _(from epi with preg lady with glass in heart) _

_AleX_: That's it. And I can't be in a relationship with you. Because I think, I love someone else. _(nervous at how that sounded)_

_Addi:_ Ok.

_Alex: _ok? So is it still going to be strange between us?

_Addi:_ probably.

_Alex:_ still hate me?

_Addi: (smiling)_ Not as much as I did before.

_alex_: that's good enough for me. I have to get going, so.

_Addi:_ goodbye alex.

_Alex:_ goodbye addison.

_(Mark and lexi walking to the nurses station)_

_Lexi: _look I'm only here for the surgery, that's it.

_Mark: (pulls her hand gently to bring her to a linen closet and closes the door)_ Look, there's no surgery.

_Lexi_: goodbye

M_ark_: I need to explain

_Lexi:_ no not really. I think I saw enough to understand.

_Mark:_ but she is addi, she's my

_Lexi: (slaps him)_ You are a manh0r3! (_marks suprized she actually hit him but he knows he deserves it_) I can't beileve I thoguht you were a nice guy. I guess I was really wrong. (_lexi leaves)_

_Mark: (tries to go after her)_ lexi! Dr. Grey.

_(Mark thinking to self_) What did I do? I lost 2 great women in one day?

_**MVO:**_

Sometimes the things we wish for are the very things that tear us apart. For every decision we make there's the good and the bad. The good will hopefully make you bright and shiny (_shows mer/der restaurant, and izzie flirting with a guy at joes, Christina watching cartoons_)

then there's the dark and twisty of it all that is mostly our life _(Addison, mark both upset over their situations, and alex looking depressed thinking about the girl he loves) _which ultimately sucks. but there is always the hope that the next decision is a bright and shiny one 


	4. Epi 4 I Wanna Be Sedated

**Epi: 4 ****I Wanna Be Sedated" -****Ramones**

(Mer and der in bed Mer woke up first. She couldn't sleep. She was worried about Christina's first night by herself.)

Mer: Derek, wake up! (shakes him a little)

Der: what? Is something wrong?

Mer: no (pauses and Derek just looks at her blankly) I need to talk

Der: (worried) oh.

Mer: about Christina

Der: (relief) Oh, ok what's on your mind?

Mer: ok so right now I'm all bright and shiny, and she's all dark and twisty

Der: and this is why you can't sleep?

Mer: yeah. I mean she's Christina. She's tough, she can handle anything, but I don't know if she can go back to how she was?

Der: (smiling) emotionless robot, who is your person?

Mer: yeah.

Der: she'll be fine.

Mer: You sure?

Der: she's you're person. You'll be there for her. She'll be fine.

Mer: (smiles and kisses him) thanks

Der: (alarm goes off) now, we have to get to the hospital.

Mer: sorry.

Der: for what?

Mer: for making you late for work (giggles)

Der: but.. (mer and der start making out which leads to….)

(Alex woke up quite early this morning and took his shower and started to cook breakfast for everybody)

Alex: ok, izz makes it look so easy. It can't be that hard.

Izzie: (walking in the kitchen looking very tired) hey, did you sleep at all?

Alex: yeah why?

Izzie: normally we have to bang on your door to get you up. It's just weird.

Alex: I'm cooking.

Izzie: ok, that's not how it's done.

Alex: wel how would you know. You're a baker.

Izzie: (laughs) and I cook breakfast. it's the other meals I can't cook. And I'm getting better so

Alex: I was joking.

Izzie: ohh, I gotta go take a shower. (starts to leave)

Alex: you look like crap (izz just laughs b/c she knows its true)

(George and callie getting dressed for work)

George: (excited) causes of corneal abrasion

Callie: yes! good. What about… how to diagnose Stomach ulcers?

George: Upper GI, EGD Stool guaiac, and hemoglobin test (worried about the answer)

Callie: you are on a roll! (kisses him) you are going to be late for work.

George: Ok, we can go. Umm, what eve happened to your cards?

Callie: I gave them to Christina, she asked.

George: ohh. (they both leave to go to SGH)

(everyone is at the hospital except for Christina. She's late. In the lockor room)

Mer: where's Christina?

Izzie: I don't know. She should be here by now.

Mer: I knew I shouldn't have left her alone.

Alex: I'm sure she's fine. Just running late.

Mer: Christina doesn't run late.

Izzie: maybe she forgot to set her alarm?

Mer: maybe. Should I page her again?

George: I think 5 times is enough. She'll get the message.

Izzie: so George where were you yesterday?

George: I gotta go. (leaves)

Alex: what's up with him?

Izzie: I would like to know.

(Christina walks in and she is wearing pink everyone just stares)

Chris: What? Good morning to you too. (smiles)

Izzie: (whispers to alex) what was that?

Alex: (whispering) I think that was a smile

Mer: hey howe are you?

Chris: good, I'm good. I watched cartoons. I ate cereal out of the box. Drank milk from the carton and left my dirty clothes on the floor. (smiles again)

Mer: good.

Chris: (talking a mile a minute) I watched cartoons. Did you know that no matter what gets thrown at them they just pop back up and no surgeries? I mean you would think they'd be goners, but they blink for a while and they're back on track!

Mer: they blink?

Chris: They blink! So what are we doing today and surgeries? Blood and guts? Cut people open?

Izzie: I think she's back.

(Callie walks in with their orders)

Callie: ok, Yang, Montgomery requested you. Karev/ shepherd, Grey/ Burke, and Stevens/Sloan. And you may have an intern following you today. Please be helpful to them. (starts to leave) Yang, I need my cards back.

(I'm treating the non-interns like they would still be interns because I still think they need some structure and guidance. Plus it's only their first year in residency)

(Callie sees bailey as she's leaving the locker room)

Callie: bailey!

Bailey: yes, O'Malley?

Callie: I'm thinking of just going by Torres right now. It's getting confusing with me and George and the new interns.

Bailey: alright. Speaking of interns I'm going to give them their orders.

Callie: thanks. Is it ok if they follow the new residents today?

Bailey: you are the chief resident. You don't have to ask me. You are my boss (bailey sounding a bit bitter)

Callie: I know but I value your opinion.

Bailey: yeah, (answering the question from earlier) It's ok.

Callie: thanks Dr. Bailey. Is it ok, if George is with me today?

Bailey: You can not show him favoritism. Don't you follow any rules.

Callie: I know it's just we are trying to study.

Bailey: (sarcastically) yeah sure. (walks away)

Bailey: Ok, scum suckers. My name is Dr. Bailey and I am your new boss. Listen up. Today you will be following our newest residents. If they say jump you jump. They are where you hope to be in a year. Young, you will be following Dr. Yang. Evans you will be with dr. Stevens.. Mitchell you will be with dr. Karev. Hall, you're with Dr. Grey. Grey…. (pauses and looks at her)

Lexi: yes, Am I in trouble for something (wondering if bailey knew about mark)

Bailey: no, you will be with dr. Mitchell and dr. Karev.

Lexi: but I thought I was going to be with dr. Hall?

Bailey: there is more than one grey in this hospital, he will be with resident grey, you will be with miss Mitchell on Karev's case. Now move!

Lexi: (to keli as they are walking out) more than one grey? Wow.

Keli: I didn't know the name was that popular.

Lexi: me either. at least we have the same cases today.

Keli: yeah that'll be cool. I wonder if Dr. Karev is hot?

Lexi: I wouldn't sleep with the help if I were you. It's kinda a rule.

Keli: we're interns. Like we follow rules. (laughs)

(burke pages Mer and she runs to OR1)

Mer: you paged?

Burke: Esophageal perforation, happened during an intern intubation

Mer: Ouch. Ok what do I need to do?

Burke: you're a surgeon?

Mer: yeah

Burke: let's fix it. Go scrub in.

Mer; (gets paged) It's my new intern.

Burke: tell them to hurry up. There's not much time left.

Mer: yes doctor burke

(Callie and George in the clinic looking for cases)

Callie: what about Lilly?

George: what?

Callie: If it's a girl? Or Anderson if it's a boy.

George: callie, I'm just trying to pass my intern test. I can't be thinking of baby names right now.

Callie: I know it's just we need to at least talk about it.

George: not now. (grabs a patient's chart and leaves)

(Izzie goes to find Sloan, but her intern finds her first)

Nick hall: So you are dr. Stevens? (trying to flirt)

Izzie (not impressed) Yep, that's me. Look we have a surgery to get to so please stay out of the way.

Nick: alright. You'll notice me.

Izzie: Excuse me? (turns around) I am a surgeon! And a really good one and there is case that I need to get to. An attending is waiting on me to help save a life. Ok? I do not have time for some frat boy that want's to get with the model!

Nick: Ok. So where are we heading?

Izzie: plastics.

Nick: (laughs under his breath)

Izzie: Shut up. (keeps walking)

(in a patients room Alex is checking the vitals)

Keli: are you dr. Karev?

Lexi: the nurses said we could find him here?

Alex: yeah, and you are?

Keli: Dr. Mitchell

Lexi: lexi grey.

Alex: you are both my interns?

Lexi: yep. Let's just hope your not like my last attending.

Alex: so who did you have?

Lexi: Sloan.

Alex: Sloan's an a$$

Lexi: I agree.

Keli: so what's wrong with her? (talking about the patient)

Alex: Nothing serious, just recovering from brain surgery. She should be going home in a few days.

Keli: wow, that's quick? Must have had a good surgeon working on her.

(dr. Shepherd walks in)

Der: the best. Dr. Shepherd. (goes to shake keli's hand then looks at lexi)

Lexi: (under her breath) Da it!

Alex: have you met dr. Mitchell and dr Grey? (pointed to each one) they are my interns today.

Der: I believe I've met dr. Grey before. Lexi is it? (she nods) nice to met you.. Interns huh. (laughs)

(Alex looks at lexi who looks like she'll be sick)

Alex: dr. Grey? You ok?

Lexi: just fine.

(Chris and Addi with Jordan Evans in patients room)

Addison: Mrs. Lowell this is our resident dr. Yang, and her intern for today dr. Evans.

Mrs. Lowell: hello. How bad is it?

Addison: (looking at Christina) well, what do you suggest we do Dr?

Evans: Well we can always start her on chemo or radiation and then see if the tumor is reduced.

Christina : but what if it doesn't work? Then you'll have to do a radical hysterectomy anyway.

Addison: Well that's up to the patient. (looking at Mrs. Lowell) What do you want to do?

Mrs. Lowell: I'm only 24 years old. I don't know what to do. You don't expect cancer at 24. I just got married.

Addi: we'll give you some time to think it over. Dr. Evans can you make sure she stays comfortable?

Jordan: yes ma'am.

(Chris and Addi leave the room)

Chris: well that sucks. Do you think she'll choose the surgery? Get it over quickly?

Addi: I don't know, she's young. She can fight it out and hopefully still be able to raise a family.

Chris: I was looking over her file, you found it before it could spread right?

Addi: yeah.

Chris: well that's good. She has a chance.

Addi: dr. Yang can I ask you something?

Chris: what?

Addi: how is it that you are still here in this hospital and you are still holding it together after everything burke put you through?

Chris: This is where I belong. Burke just happens to be here too. You have a blink then you're back.

Addi: Blink?

Chris: long story. What happened to you?

(Sloan and izz & intern)

Mark: I was waiting on my fav resident. (nick looks jealous)

Izzie: that will not get you coffee.

Mark: I'll get interns to do that.

Izzie: yeah, sure. So what life saving surgery are we doing today?

Mark: (smiles) breast Implants And a face lift.

Nick: great, I could get used to this.

Izzie: (to nick) shut up.

Mark: do prep work and I'll meet you in OR 3.

Izzie: (to nick) you heard him.

Mark: I gotta go check on someone. (leaves)

(Scott and Mer in surgery with burke they've been in surgery for a while)

Burke: good dr. Young. Apply steady pressure.

Mer: I'll just suture here and we're almost done.

Young: are surgeries always this involved?

Mer: this was nothing.

Burke: (to young) you have a lot to learn.

Mer; (to burke) so, you staying here a while?

Burke: who said I was leaving?

Young: it's all over the hospital.

(they give him a look)

Young: (to himself) constant, steady pressure

Burke: I don't know. How's Christina?

Mer: (shocked that he asked) Umm, good really good.

Burke: oh. We'll I'm done here. You'll finish up? (scrubs out)

Mer: Yeah no problem.

(alex and lexi talking and filling out paper work for patients keli is doing other work)

Mark (tries to page lexi)

Lexi: (is ignoring the page.)

Alex: I think that's you. You really shouldn't ignore them. It's normally important.

Lexi: it's probably telling me to go to a linen closet or something.

AleX: what?

Lexi: I'm ignoring someone.

Alex: yeah that really doesn't work well in a hospital.

Lexi (paged again) why can't he take a hint?

Alex: it's guys. We're idiots.

Lexi: more like manh0r3s.

AleX: so who did you do?

Lexi: I gotta go. (leaves)

(some time has passed. the surgeries happened. It went well (our five) meet up for lunch in the basement like old times)

Izzie: so how was your day so far?

Mer: good, I did a surgery, my intern was nosy, but good.

Izzie: what is it with these interns. Mine has a crush on me.

Alex: well I got 2 interns.

George: really.

Alex: yeah, one's kinda funny, and the other reminds me of Meredith.

Christina: what? She slept with an attending before her first day too?

Alex: (remembering how der said he knew her) I hope not.

Mer: (to Chris) You sound like you feel better.

Chris: well I've had a rough day.

George: I couldn't be worse than mine.

Izzie: what happened?

George: It's callie. (looks at his watch) I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.(leaves)

Izzie: that was strange.

Mer: (gets paged) It's probably (pauses) I gotta go. (leaves)

_Izzie_: and then there were 3.

_Chris:_ I gotta go make sure my intern's not screwing up. He's too soft. I think I should torture him some. _(leaves) _

(_Izz and Alex just sit there)_

_Alex_: so your intern likes you?

_Izzi_: I think so, but it's not going to happen.

_Alex_: why not?

_(I know mer/der have kinda rushed things, but it'll work itself out. They are not where they should be right now. They are just trying to make it work.)_

(Burke is staring at the OR board and chris is walking in the halls. They don't really see each other at first)

Chris: (stands next to him and looks at the board) Dr. Burke

Burke: Dr. Yang

Chris: ok, so do you want your apartment back or what? It's too clean and it bothers me.

Burke: (surprised that she's talking to him) I'm living somewhere else.

Chris: oh. Yeah. Ok. I have an intern to deal with.

Burke: (looks at her undershirt showing under her scrubs) Pink?

Chris: People do stupid things. and it's Meredith's.

Burke: (just nods)

Chris: (leaves) What the hell was that??? (looks for mer)

(Mark finds lexi)

Lexi: what? You're going to pull me into a linen closet again?

Mark: (smiles) do you want me to?

Lexi: No! whatever we had. It's over. I'm done. It's done

Mark: come on. Your not going to forgive me, and take me back.

Lexi: no. You cheated.

Mark: technically we weren't together to cheat.

Lexi: I guess that's true, but.

Mark: you're not like that. I get it. So if you want me to go 10 days. I'll do 10 days.

Lexi: What?

Mark: look, you're cute, and funny, and passionate, and smart, and… (tries to kiss her but she turns away)

Lexi: don't try to butter me up.

Mark: is it working?

Lexi: (lying) no. (pauses) maybe a little.

Mark: that girl, was my ex. Addi. We're done. I ended things.

Lexi: (more to self) Why do I like you?

Mark: because even though I'm an a$$, I'm a likeable a$$

Lexi: promise that you won't sleep with anyone.

Mark: does that include you?

Lexi: promise.

Mark: ok.

(Mer goes to find der but Christina runs into her.)

Mer: Christina. I was paged. What happened?

Chris: I don't know. I can't feel anymore. I don't know what to think.

Mer: what happened?

Chris: burke!

Mer: what did he do? Tell me Christina.

Chris: he's acting like the whole thing never happened. Like us never happened. I tried Mer, (whispered) I talked. (normal) He ignored the whole thing. I tried.

Mer: (goes to hug her) I know

Chris: I want to drink.

Mer: I know. Derek want's me, I have to go.

Chris: I'm sorry. I tried.

Mer: I know. (goes to find Derek)

Mer: you paged?

Der: yeah. What took you so long?.

Mer: I was with Christina. What did you want?

Der: I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here later than usual.

Mer: Ohh, ok. That's it?

Der: Well, I didn't want you to worry or anything.

Mer: ohh. Thanks. So should I wait up?

Der: I don't know.

Mer: ok, is that it? I have a patient to get to. (leaves)

Der: what is wrong with her?

Some time has passed. a couple hours. Mer is at home waiting up for Derek. Alex and izzie are at home sitting on the couch talking. Christina is at Joes.)

Christina: hey Joe.

Joe: yeah?

_Christina_: These are good _(takes another shot_). You're looking better and better.

_Joe:_ you've defiantly had enough, Christina.

_Christina:_ no I haven't I can still feel. look (_pinches herself and is clearly drunk)_ ouch

_Joe:_ maybe you're supposed to feel. No more liquor. I called you a cab. Where should I tell them to go?

_Christina: _I don't know. My life sucks.

_(burke walks in the bar and sits down a few chairs away, the bar is crowded)_

_Christina: (looks at burke and tells joe)_ he sucks.

_Joe (to burke_): what can I get you?

_Burke_: club soda.

_Joe_: good idea. Sorry about the wedding.

_Burke_: me too.

_Joe: (talking to Christina)_ your cab's here. I'll tell them to bring you home.

_Chris_: thanks Joe. where is home?

_Burke: (stands up)_ I'll bring her. She shouldn't be alone.

(Addi Is still at the hospital and notices Derek is in his office doing nothing)

_Addi: (disappointed in him)_ Derek, What are you doing here?

Der: I'm working

Addi: no you're not! you should be at home.

Der: I don't know. Do you ever wonder if you are where you should be?

Addi: what are talking about. You should be with Meredith.

Der: Yeah, I thought that too until the wedding. Then the whole Christina thing. She talks about Christina more than she talks about us.

Addi: have you told her that?

Der: yeah, kind of. What's up with you?

Addi: one guess.

Der: mark. wow, what did he do this time?

Addi: (smiling a little) one guess.

Der: ouch. Cheated on you again?

Addi: Cheated with me again.

_der: (eyes widen) _ohh.

Addi: yeah. Then he dumped me when an intern caught us.

Der: _(laughs) _must have been pretty embarrassing.

Addi: (_glares at him_) funny

Der: no seriously, what are you going to do?

Addi: I don't know. I mean, I have no job, no life, no boyfriend, no husband,

Der: you have a job.

Addi: not the one I wanted.

Der: You should stay. Things can't get worse right?

Addi: god I hope not. (Addi is paged)

Der: See we need you here.

(Alex and izzie are eating popcorn and watching a movie)

Izzie: ohh, come on. That's so pathetic. Like true love happens like that.

Alex: It could.

Izzie: (doubting that very much) seriously?

Alex: sorry, bad day?

Izzie: bad week. Why is it that (pauses) never mind

Alex: no. what? (turns off the TV)

Izzie: I was watching that.

Alex: I'll turn it back on when you tell me.

Izzie: I love George.

Alex: (turns back on the TV) ok then.

Izzie: but he's married and it's over.

Alex: (really trying to watch the movie) ok.

Izzie: so freaking over.

Alex: (finally explodes) if it's over then why are you still talking about it? You don't hear me talking about Ava and her husband and her perfect life.

Izzie: I'm sorry.

Alex: (calmly) that's ok. Now can we watch the movie?

(Mer hears a car pull up, she runs downstairs to meet Derek)

Mer: I've been waiting for you (opens the door) Christina?

Burke: (holding Christina she passed out in the car) I'm sorry Meredith, I know it's late, but.

MeR: what happened? Come in.

Burke: She was at Joe's and had too much to drink. Joe thought she should go home.

Mer: then why is she here? Why are you here?

Burke: she shouldn't be alone. And you're her person so I thought.

Mer: I'll take care of her.

Burke: where should I put her? I don't want to wake her.

Mer: (looks around and sees Alex and Izzie asleep on the sofa) Umm, In my bed.

Burke: ok. (starts to carry her up the stairs)

Mer: so you were at Joe's huh?

Burke: Yeah, I had to think.

Mer: the bar is not the best place to think. Trust me. (burke laughs) you love her don't you?

Burke: (places Christina on the bed) Goodnight Meredith. (starts to leave)

Mer: Thank you, burke.

Burke: I'll show myself out.

Mer: climbs in bed and starts to fall asleep

About an hour later Derek shows up at the house and let's himself in. (he knew where the backup key was. He goes up the stairs to see Meredith. He looks in and sees her with Christina. So he starts to go towards the sofa but he sees izzie and alex there, so He decides to go home to his trailer.

MVO: Sometimes being sedated isn't the worst thing you can do. You feel no pain which is a blessing in itself. I mean you can cut people open and take out organs without them feeling or remembering a thing. But what happens when you wake up and you have to deal with the pain of the surgery? Sometimes the pain afterwards is worse than you started with.

End of epi 4


	5. Epi 5 It Ain't Over Till It's Over

Epi 5 (It Ain't Over Till It's Over by Lenny Kravitz)

MVO: So we wake up every morning and go about our day. Nobody knows what we will deal with, or who we'll meet. Some days we are just going through the motions of what we are expected to do, what we expect for ourselves, and others well… we mess up and screw up and we do it again. But we have our friends and our surgeries and our relationships that help to keep us sane (mumbles) or it throws us off the ledge...

(Der and Mer waking up in each other's arms)

Der: good morning.

Mer: It is a good morning

Der: Mer, have you ever thought about

Mer: (happy) about what?

Der: it's nothing.

Mer: it can't be nothing you brought it up.

Der: no, I was just wondering. I was talking to Joe the other night and

Mer: (laughs) you were thinking about Joe?

Der: No. About something he said. But you know what. It's not important. We need to get to work.

Mer: But we will discuss this later. right?

Der: sure. Later. (smiles)

Mer: Good. I have to go wake Christina.

Der: Christina? She's here too?

Mer: yeah, long story burke dropped her off.

Der: (confused) Burke?

Mer: long story. (leaves to go wake Christina)

(Alex wakes up and izzie's head is on his shoulder)

Alex: Hey, Izz. Get up. You fell asleep.

Izzie: huh? What time is it?

Alex: time to get to work.

Izzie: what happened at the end of the movie?

Alex: I don't know. I didn't see it..

Izzie: it sounds like you were the one who fell asleep.

(they hear someone puking)

Izzie: don't tell me Mer got drunk last night.

Alex: That or she's pregnant.

Izzie: Why do you always think someone is pregnant?

Alex: must be because of Addison and being on gynie squad too long. (both laugh)

Izzie: (walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door) You ok in there?

Christina: I have a freakin headache.

Mer: (walking up to izzie worried) Christina is not in her room.

Izzie: she has a headache.(points to the door) When did she get here?

Mer: long story. (knocks on door) Do you need an aspirin? It helps with the hangover.

Chris: I do not have a hangover (then proceeds to puke)

Mer: yeah sure.

Chris: ok, maybe I do.

Mer: I'll go get it. (Izz and Mer walk away)

Izz: so what happened last night?

Mer: I was going to ask you the same thing.

Izz: what?

Mer: when Christina came, I saw you and Alex on the sofa together. Asleep and all cozy. What happened?

Izz: nothing

Mer: (not believing her) uh huh. (grabs the aspirin and turns to go back to Christina)

Izz: We were watching a movie and fell asleep. That's all.

Mer: you've been spending a lot of time together.

Izz: it was nothing.

(Der walks into the kitchen and sits down. Alex is now dressed for work and making coffee)

Alex: coffee?

Der: I think I'll need some.

Alex: long night?

Der: lots of thinking.

Alex: that can't be good.

Der: I need to tell Meredith something, But I don't know how to say it.

Alex: Better tell her soon. Get it over with. Was it the intern? Lexi?

Der: (looks at him strangely) What?

Alex: sorry, you said you knew her and she looked embarrassed. I just assumed.

Der: I wouldn't do that to Meredith.

Alex: And I'm sure you said that about Addison.

Der: I think I'll just drink my coffee.

Alex: Sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that.

Der: yes you did. And I can assure you that it isn't about the intern.

Alex: so what do you have to tell her?

Der: nothing.

(all the girls come back. Christina looks like crap)

Mer: ready to go.

Izzie: Ohh, coffee! Thanks.

Mer: Christina needs it more than anyone.

Chris: I'm feeling better. Can we just go now?

Der: gladly. (they all head off to the hospital in 2 different cars)

(At the hospital Callie walks up to izzie in the locker room)

Callie: Did you see George? Did he talk to you?

Izzie: no. what's going on?

Callie: are you sure, because don't lie to me. I don't like it when people lie, and I am so not in the mood to hear lies. (stares her down) I will find out.

Alex: (steps between callie and izz) what's going on? She doesn't know where George is.

Callie: she doesn't?

Izzie: no.

Callie: (looking at Alex) How are you sure?

Mer & Alex: We're sure.

Izzie: What happened to George?

Callie: he didn't come home last night and I've been worried. Sick. Normally he'd call and say he was running late, but

Mer: he didn't show?

Callie: yeah. I gotta go.

Mer: what about our orders?

Callie: they'll page you if they need you. (leaves)

Christina: (yelling) I have your cards. (to the others) wow. What has bambi been up to?

(George gets a page)

George: crap! It's callie. She is going to be so mad. (goes to find her)

Callie: where were you last night?

George: I was studying.

Callie: Studying so much that you couldn't call and say, "hey I'll be running late. I'm not in a ditch somewhere. I'm just studying without you and won't make it home.'

George: I didn't think You would be worried.

Callie: Seriously? You are my husband, George. Who I just find out cheated on my with his best friend. You don't show up and I'm supposed to not worry?

George: I'm sorry.

Callie: and who gave you those study materials? Izzie?

George: no, Bailey.

Callie: ohh.

George: I just wanted to do well on the test. That's all. I'm sorry you were worried. It won't happen again. I love you callie. I just want to pass the test.

Callie (gets paged) I'll see you later. You have to study. (leaves)

George: (callie)

(the board really hates my use of apostrophes, so Im going to stop using them for now and see if that helps. It may be a bit hard to read, but I hate seeing those symbols)

(Mark and Derek walking to OR board)

Der: I heard what happened with Addi.

Mark: Addi told you? Figures

Der: And I actually thought it would work out. (smiles) Karma

Mark: karma? (writing a surgery on the board)You cheated on her too and you found an intern and you're happy. Where's the karma in that?

Der: she cheated first.

Mark: and how do you know she didn't this time too?

Der: Who would she cheat on you with?

Mark: Never mind. Forget I said it.

Der: She said you cheated with her? Who were you cheating on? And since when do you care?

Mark: I have to go. (pager beeps) told you

Der: You owe me an answer! (both smile)

Mark: we never agreed to terms. I owe you nothing. (leaves)

(Addi and callie sitting at a table drinking coffee it's been a slow day for them)

Addi: So mark dumped me

Callie: George didnt come home last night.

Addi: We are pathetic arent we.

Callie: you may be. George was studying. Fell asleep here.

Addi: Studying? isnt the intern test over?

Callie: yeah, he is re-taking it. Dont ask

Addi: Ohh. And hows the baby making going?

Callie: Dont know. Dont ask. And mark?

Addi: intern caught us.

Callie: oh (raises eyebrows) oh. HE sleeps with you, Then he dumps you?

Addi: yep. (gets a page)

Callie: he's an a$$

(Izzie and Christina in the clinic)

Izzie: Im getting so sick of this clinic. Nobody has anything surgical. Its all the cold or the flu.

Chris: What happened to miss 'Im always happy because Im izzie'?

Izz: Promise not to say anything?

Chris: sure. I probably wont care anyway

Izz: Is it possible to like, like 2 people?

Chris: I don't know, Mer dated McVet and McDreamy, but she didn't like them both. How could she? He was a vet. That's not even a real doctor..

Izz: but could it happen?

Chris: you know izzie, not everything is about you. (takes patients chart and leaves)

(mark checking in a patient getting a chin implant his intern today is keli)

Mark: so dr. Mitchell. Did you make any friends here yet?

Keli: yeah, her names lexi. You can say we are friends.

Mark: ohh, (makes some marks on the patient)

Keli: Yeah, I was supposed to be your intern the other day but we switched.

Mark: (to patient) Thank you Mr. Garan we'll bring you to OR2 soon. (gives keli the chart and starts to walk away) Do you have an interest in plastics?

Keli: no way, I want to save lives. Im sorry that didn't come out right

Mark: that's ok. So tell me about your friend.

(Alex talking to Mer as they are filling out reports)

Alex: so I just scrubbed in on a (medical) with dr. Harrison (a higher up resident).

Mer: good for you. That's impressive.

Alex: yep, so I heard that you and Derek were talking this morning?

Mer: yeah. Im not quite sure what its about.

Alex: So he didn't tell you?

Mer: tell me what? (both pagers go off)

Mer and alex: its Addison.

Alex: Ill go. You get the next page.

Mer: What did Derek want? (goes to look for him)

(Addi with a Mrs. Anderson)

Addi: Mrs. Anderson, I'm Dr Montgomery, Ill be taking care of you and your baby.

Anderson: Thank you. I wasn't due for another 6 weeks. Isn't this dangerous? Will my baby live?

Addi: I don't know yet, but I will answer that as soon as possible.

Alex: hey, You paged?

Addi: Yeah, (gives him the chart) lets get her up to labor and delivery and see just how far her labor is progressing.

Alex: Did you give her any (medical) to slow her contractions? (Addi just looks at him) Of course you did.

(intern Hall enters the room)

Hall: you paged?

Alex: get Mrs. Anderson to labor and delivery and page us if any of her vitals change. (Addison looks impressed)

Nick: yes sir. (leaves with patient)

Addi: so, bossing around the interns? I see Sloan's attitude has rubbed off on you.

Alex: Nope just that intern. Some deserve to be tortured.

Addi: So What did he do?

Alex: nothing yet. There's something about him I just don't like. I don't trust him.

Addi: really? (moves closer to him)

Alex: Dr. Montgomery we have a patient to attend to.

Addi: yeah. Right. (leaves the room Alex follows)

Alex: this can't happen again.

Addi: it won't, I'm leaving.

AleX: what ? Why?

Addi: I'm not wanted here anymore.

Alex: you are the best neonatal surgeon and women's specialist we have. What do you mean not wanted?

Addi: just that. Not wanted.

(Mer and der in his office after a tough surgery, izzie scrubbed in by the way)

Mer: (pokes head in door) hey,

Der: (gets up from his desk) Hey. How's your day going?

Mer: good but slow.

Der: good (kisses her gently)

Mer: you know that talk from this morning?

Der: yeah.

Mer: so?

Der: its not the right time.

Mer: time for what?

Der: ok, I'll just ask then you say no, and we wont have to ask again.

Mer: (laughs) what are you talking about?

Der: do you want kids?

Mer: Kids? Derek. I'm not the mothering type. You know my track record with mothers. Dead mommy, new dead fake mommy.

Der: right, stupid question. forget I asked. Look on the bright side, now we don't have to deal with the question anymore right?

Mer: You mad?

Der: no, not mad at all (kisses her again)

Mer: Derek?

Der: yeah.

Mer: just not right now.

Der: (smiles) ok then. (he s paged)

(George in the basement studying baileys notes)

_George: (talking to self_) Tomorrow is test day. Today is test day. What is going to happen with me and callie? She wants a baby and I don't know what I want, and I need to study

_Christin_a: Hey, George? Escaping from callie?

_George_: hey, yeah. I mean no. I mean. What did you hear?

Chris: Nothing. Why?

_Georg_e: no reason. You needed something?

Chris: Yeah, Callie was bugging me for her cards, but I couldn't find her, so here _(hands them to him)_

George: thanks. I've. _(pauses_) She's been looking for these.

_Chri_s: I mean I know the cards are valuable, but I mean seriously. She's this overprotective of some cards?

George: you would not believe. Thank you. _(Chris leaves)_

(_Mark spots lexi doing more paperwork_)

_Mark: (walks up behind her_) Its the life of an intern.

Lexi: What?

Mark: Paperwork. We get the interns to do it because we're lazy and love to torture them.

Lexi: I thought it was to prepare us to be better surgeons.

Mark: We just tell you that. Who do you have today?

Lexi: Bailey, The Nazi. At least I didn't tell her good morning.

Mark: So you want in on a chin implant?

Lexi: I thought dr. Mitchell was your intern?

Mark: and? I'm known for being an a$$. People kind of expect it from me.

Lexi: no thanks.

Mark: seriously?

Lexi: _(puts the papers back in the folder_) seriously. _(leaves)_

(_Izzie walks over to mark she saw everything)_

Izz: (walks up to mark) Flirting with the interns? You never change.

Mark: I was talking to dr. Grey.

Izz: Dr. Grey? Her? _(points)_

Mark: lexi. Meredith's sister. I heard the nurses talking

Izz: Looks like she's not interested.

Mark: ohh, she's interested.

Izz: What about Addison?

Mark: ask Alex. He should know. (_walks away smirking_)

_(Izzie pages Alex and doesn't get an answer)_

Izzie: Olivia, have you seen Alex?

Olivia: no not for a while. Why?

Izzie: well did you see dr Montgomery recently.

Olivia: she said she was going to OR 1 _(izzie rushes off to find them)_

_(meanwhile in OR 1) _

Hall: I thought that the medicine that we gave her would stop the labor? Why does she need a C-section?

Addison: The (medicine) didn't work. So we have no choice but to deliver.

Alex: And the risks to the baby are drastically reduced if we deliver it quickly

Addison: by reducing the stress. _(machine starts beeping)_

Alex: Da it! we're losing it

Hall: the Fetus?

Addison: Karev, You've done this before. (hands him the scalpel) We have under a minute no stress.

Alex: ok, (_makes the first incision)_

Addison: ok, now make sure you don't

Alex: get the bladder, I know. _(continues)_

Addison: Good, ok he's in distress. Hurry up Karev

_Alex: (pulls out the baby_) Got it.

Addi: good I got it from here. (_takes the baby to start working on him_)

Alex: I'll finish up here (_meaning the mom)_

Hall: is there anything I can do?

Alex: Watch and be quiet..

_(izzie walks into OR1_)

Izzie: dr. Karev. When you get the chance, I need to speak with you.

Alex: Ok, I'll be out in a minute.

_Izzie: (looks at Addison_) It's kind of important.

Alex: I said I'll be there in a minute.

Izz: whatever.

Hall (_trying to impress izz_): I can suture, I've been practicing. _(izz leaves_)

Alex: Stand and watch.

_(Alex finishes closing up Mrs. Anderson, and tells Addi he will be back. He scrubs out and sees izzie right out side of the OR)_

Alex: hey, I told you Id be out in a bit. You didn't have to wait for me, I was going to come find you.

Izzie: Ohh, really. What is _(pauses)_ follow me. _(starts to walk off)_

Alex: (_follows her_) izzie, What's up?

Izzie (_opens the door to a linen closet_): Get in.

Alex: _(smiles_) Ok, what's with this.

Izzie: Seriously? What is going on here?

Alex: (_confused_) I dont know. You tell me. You're the one that brought me in here.

Izzie: I mean with Addison, and Mark, and the new intern, and You

Alex: I have nothing to do with mark or the new intern.

Izzie: (_angry_) What is going on with you and Addison?

Alex: why do you care? You're in love with George remember?

Izzie: This is so not about me! Do not make this about me. And I'm over it.

Alex: why do you want to know?

Izzie: because I have to know.

Alex: see its all about you.

Izzie: seriously!

Alex: (_casuall_y) She's mad at Sloan and she's leaving. Happy?

Izzie: But mark said..

Alex: Mark hates me. Always has.

Izzie: He has to have a reason.

Alex: (_loudl_y) Maybe he thinks I slept with her.

Izzie: Did you?

_(Alex pager goes off_)

Alex: I have to go.

(_George and callie)_

Callie: hey, so how was your studying?

George: Christina brought me your cards.

Callie: really. Wow. I thought she would frame them.

George: yeah. Callie, I'm not sure about

Callie: the test? You'll do great. We studied you focused and besides, you had my cards. _(kisses him_)

George: yeah. There's no reason not to pass right?

Callie: And when you do, Ill have a surprise for you.

George: really?

Callie: yeah. Now let's go home. I'm taking the rest of the night off to help you study.

(Mer and Chris are in the locker room. Getting ready to leave)

Chris: so what happened with you today?

Mer: Derek asked me if I wanted kids.

Chris: seriously? What did you say?

Mer: well I said no, not right now. It's not the right time. He said it himself.

Chris: good, because I don't baby-sit.

Mer: I wouldn't ask. (smiles)

Chris: so did you want a smelly, drooling, little brat?

Mer: I don't know. They are kinda cute. A little McBaby. (laughs)

Chris: they're toxic

Mer: (laughs) How are things going with you know who?

Chris: Don't know. I avoided him

Mer: you can't avoid him forever, he (pauses)

Chris: He what?

Mer: he's your boss.

(Meanwhile we will spy on Alex)

Alex: hey, you paged?

Addi: yeah. You did a good job in there dr. Karev. The baby is very small. and his lungs aren't fully developed. But he should make it. We got him out in time. He's a fighter.

Alex: That's good.

Addi: What was that about? with Stevens.

Alex: I think she knows.

Addi: knows?

Alex: about us. I think mark told her.

Addi: mark? Did you tell her anything?

_Alex_: Just that he thinks we slept together.

_Add_i: and that was it? He thinks? You didn't tell her did you?

_Alex:_ look, I don't lie. But I didn't tell her. (_lying_) I was going to and then you paged.

_Add_i: great, just great.

_Alex_: Addison,

_Addi_: you can go. _(he leaves)_

(iizzie storms in and yanks her clothes out of her locker and throws them on the bench)/i

iChris/i Aww, What's wrong with you? Someone told you that candy coated rainbows don't exist?

iMer: (glares at her/i) Christina!

iChris:/i sorry I couldn't help it.

iMer:/i izzie whats wrong?

_Izz:_ I'm fine! Leave me alone. (_they could hear her voice starting to break)_

_Mer_: Izz its ok. Tell us. We all know you are not fine!

_Izzie (gets dressed_) : I'll see you at home.

_(Just as she's going for the door, alex walks in)_

_Izzie_: Seriously?

_Alex_: what?

_Izzie (to alex_) I'm not riding home with you. Meredith I'm going to wait for you in the lobby. _(walks out) _

Mer: What did you do to her?

Alex: what? nothing.

Chris: yeah right, and I'm a pretty, pretty princess who lives in fairy land. (_mer holds back a laugh)_

Mer: Whatever this is, going on. You better fix this. And soon. I cant take the baking again.

Chris: where's Shepherd?

Mer: He's running late, had an extra surgery case come in. So…

A_lex_: so?

_Mer: (mumbling_) I was planning on riding home with you and izzie.

_Chri_s: I would so pay to see that!

_Alex: (sarcastic_) Great.

**MVO**: friends. They make or break us. They are there for you one minute and driving you crazy the next. But what are you supposed to do when they become like family? You can't disown them. You just try to pick up the pieces and hope everything works out. Because it isn't over untill it's over, and surgeons... Well... We don't give up easily.


	6. Epi 6 Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Epi 6 'Should I stay or should I Go'** by the Clash

**MVO**: Ok so sometimes we make a decision without thinking it through. As surgeons it's something we try to avoid. Best case scenario everything works out and nobody finds gets hurt. But that doesn't always happen in real life. Worst case scenario, we kill someone. Not only literally, but also metaphorically speaking. But what are we going to do when something happens in between? Do we run away and hide, or stay and learn from our mistakes?

i(At mer's house lots has happened it's the next morning but I'll fill you in on what's going on. Izz and alex not talking)/i

i(mer and der in the bed room)/i

iMer/i: Izzie is so upset at alex. Earlier yesterday they were all happy and it actually looked like they were getting back together? And now…

iDer/i: Izzie and alex huh? I wouldn't worry about them.

iMer:/i why not?

iDer:/i if it's meant to work out, it'll work out.

iMer/i: you're optimistic?

iDer:/i things worked out for us right?

iMer:/i yeah.

iDer/i: things will end up like they are supposed to.

iMer: (smiles) /i I love that you're optimistic.

iDer:/i I wish. i(looks away/i) I have other things on my mind.

iMer:/i what things?

Dier/i: you have friend issues. I have friend issues.

iMer/i: Mark?

iDer/i: yeah, and addi. I think she's leaving Seattle. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know addi.

iMer: (shocked) /i Wow.

iDer:/i Mark cheated.

iMer:/i with who?

iDer/i addi.

iMer:/i well that's not cheating. i(pauses)/i Is it? They're together right?

iDer/i: Well not exactly, it's complicated. He caught her with somebody else.

iMer/i: who? It doesn't make sense.

iDer/i: Don't know. didn't say. Addi doesn't know he knows. Or at least I don't think she knows, he knows. so

iMer:/i I know. Don't say anything. I thought my friends were complicated.

iDer: (laughs)/i they are.

(izz is in the kitchen doing what else? Making muffins)

Izz: (talking to self) Da it! I thought I was over it all. What is wrong with me? Why do I care. (Turns around and spills some batter) Crap.

Alex: (walks in) Ohh, muffins. I'll take one. (goes to grab one) ohh, ignoring me? I see.

Izzie: I'm not talking to you. And no muffins. These are for people who tell the truth.

Alex: I never lied.

Izz: so what happened between you and Addison? I know something's up.

Alex: I thought you weren't talking to me?

Izzie: No muffins for you. (takes the muffins away from him)

AleX: what do you want me to say?

(mer and der walk towards the kitchen ready to go to work)

Izzie: the truth!

AleX: You slept with george we all know it but nobody's making a big deal about it. Why can't people just drop it already.

Izzie: drop what?

Alex: I slept with Addison! Ok. It happened once. It's over. She's leaving.

Der and mer: It was you?

Alex: I'm going to work. (gets his stuff and leaves)

Izzie: sorry I asked.

Mer: izz, No more baking. Please.

(Callie and George at hotel)

Callie: You look good. (fixes his collar)

George: Thanks. Today's the big day.

Callie: You'll do great. I love you. Now, Go make me proud. (smiles)

George: but what if…

Callie: you studied. You had my cards, bailey's notes, and your friends are pulling for you.

George: they don't know.

Callie: well if they did, they would be pulling for you. (thinks about what izzie would say) I know the last couple days have been hard for you. They've been hard on everybody, but you can do this george. You are george. You're a good doctor and you'll prove it.

George: you think?

Callie: I know. Now, Go and kick some intern test a$$

Geroge: I love you (kisses her)

Callie: (starting to leave out the door) What are the common causes of Intracranial hemorrhages?

(they both go to hospital)

(Christina in burke's old apartment, it's a complete mess)

Christina: Where's my clean top? (digs through a pile of clothes) Nope, nope, Yep (sniffs it) nope. I need a maid. I miss burke.

(picks up a shirt and sees the answering machine blinking)

Christina: wonder if it's Meredith. (presses play and hears burke's message) Should I call him? I gotta talk to mer. (pulls on a sort of clean top and goes to SGH)

(Mark sees lexi going into the locker room)

Mark: Dr. Grey. Wait up.

Lexi: I don't have time. Rounds are starting soon. I need to go.

Mark: ohh. So what about dinner? Together… Like a date?

Lexi: I'm not hungry.

Mark: it's not even 6 am. I'm asking about dinner.

Lexi: (lying) I'm not interested.

Mark: look (makes sure no one's around) I'm trying here. I made a promise and I'll keep it. But I'm not keeping it if I'm getting nothing in return.

Lexi: And I appreciate it, but right now, I can't.

Mark: What about coffee?

Lexi: fine. (walks into the locker room)

(Addi SGH in chief's office)

Chief: Addison, What are you doing in here?

Addi: you know how you said that If I need a job to make my life make sense maybe I need a new life?

Chief: Addison.

Addi: I think I need to leave. I'm not wanted here. Everybody looks at me like poor Addison, old and all dried up. Can't keep a man… Addison.

Chief: nobody thinks that.

Addi: You'd be surprised.

Chief: So where are you going to go to?

Addi: LA. I think the sun would do me some good.

Chief: But La, is not Seattle. Who will I get to take your place? I'd have to hire 5 people to replace one Addison Forbes Montgomery.

Addi: I know

Chief: You need to think about this. A lot. We need you here. Think about it and tell me your decision by the end of the day. I think you'll change your mind. (addi's pager goes off)

(our ex interns are in the locker room with new interns george is missing again)

Mer: Alex, what were you thinking?

Alex: I wasn't.

Izz: yeah.

Chris: mer I really need to talk to you. Its important.

Mer: (looks at alex) I'm not done with you yet. (looks at Christina) Yeah?

Chris: Burke called, Should I call him back?

Mer: do you want too?

Chris: I don't know.

Mer: Maybe you should try talking. It works for some of us.

Izzie: (bitter) yeah right.

_(new interns mitchel and grey)_

_Keil_: what's wrong with you?

_Lexi:_ Sloan won't leave me alone

_Keli:_ What you guys a couple or something?

_Lexi_: No! I don't think so... Not any more

_Keli:_ that's a good thing right?

_Lexi:_ No. Yes. No

_Keli:_ what is it? Yes or no.

_Lexi:_ I don't know.

_(Bailey and the new interns and our ex interns She's giving orders to both of them)_

_Bailey_: ok, **Greys/Shepherd. Yang/Burke. Karev/Torres. Mitchell/Stevens/Montgomery. Evans/Sloan. Hall and Young pit and clinic. **Now get out of my locker room and don't kill anybody today,  
_(more to self_) Da interns causing problems already. _  
(she overheard lexi and keli talking)_

_george goes to see chief) _

_Chief:_ So you're ready for your test?

_George_: As I'll ever be. I think I'll pass this time. I'm sure.

_Chief:_ Alright. You can take it in here. I'll check up on you through out the test. alright?

_George_: I appreciate it, but Why are you giving me a second chance?

_Chief_ :you helped me out when I needed it, I'm returning the favor. (_season 1 chief's brain surgery and the liver transplant patient_)

_George: _thank you chief.

_Chief_: the test is on my desk. (_Goes towards the door)_ Good Luck.

(_George sits down and notices that its basically the same test)_

_George_: I can do this, this time. I know it.

_(Lexi and mer start to go to derek's office)_

_Lexi:_ So you are the other grey? I heard about you.

_Mer:_ Yeah. Don't believe it. You wouldn't have a father named Thatcher would you?

_Lexi:_ yeah, why you know him?

_Mer:_ I'm your half sister.

_Lexi_: what?

_Mer:_ I'm Meredith. _(Derek meets them)_

(_keli and izzie meet addi at the nurses station)_

_Addison:_ Hello doctors. We have 2 major deliveries and one premie case today.

_Keli:_ Yes. Ma'am. Should I do the patients charts? Run bloodwork? Do paperwork?

_Addi: _Yeah, sure. _(addi and izz exchange looks, while keli leaves) _

_Izz: (agitated)_ she's very driven. Kind of reminds me of Christina, except she has feelings, I think. _(not keeping eye contact)_

_Addi: _What happened to you Stevens?

_Izzie_: Alex (pauses) and you.

_Addi: (raises eyebrows and lowers her voice) _ohh, You know?

_Izzie:_ Yep. Not mad at you. I mean I could be I should be, but being with sloan for so long must have clouded your judgment when it comes to these things. Right?

_Addi: (sarcastic)_ Why thank you Stevens. That makes me feel so much better

_Izzie:_ Sorry, that was rude. Anything I can do? (_patient wise)_

_Addi:_ He's not a jerk. Don't think that he is. He loves someone else and it was a one time thing. (relizes she's talking too much) And room 233 needs to be checked for progress.

_Izzie:. (looks at addi_) Is it true you're leaving?

_Addi:_ I'm thinking about it. (_smiles)_ That patient isn't getting any younger Stevens.

_Izzie:_ Sure. Right. _(leaves in a hurry_).

(Chris and burke)

Chris: ok, here's your key back. You may need to hire a maid.

Burke: why are giving it back to me? I don't want it. It's yours, You keep it.

Chris: No it's yours and I don't want it.

Burke: I'm not taking it.

Chris: why are you so stubborn!

Bruke: (laughs) look who's talking. (takes patient's chart and walks)

Chris: You know nobody like you. Right?

Burke: (under his breath) I know someone who does.

(in patients room)

Burke: hello Mr. McDowell. Your surgery to fix your deformed left ventricle will be performed today. Any questions for us?

Mr. McDowell: Whos she? Is she an intern? I don't want an intern on my case. No offense.

Chris: I am not an intern. and if I was you'd be

Burke: This is dr.Yang. She's not a people person. So I apologize ahead of time for her rudeness.

Chris: (to burke) I'm not rude. (they both give her a look) I'm not rude.

Burke: excuse us. (chris and burke walk out for a second)

Chris: what was that?

Burke: I'm letting you scrub in, and you will keep the key.

Chris: what?

Burke: let's go get him prepped for surgery. It'll be a long day.

(Alex and callie)

Callie (to patient with a bad dislocated knee) : So how did this happen?

Patient: I fell down the stairs. It was an accident. I wasn't looking where I was going and.

Alex: Looks painful.

Patient: It only hurts if I think about it.

Alex: You must have hit pretty hard (going over the films)

Callie: (to alex) Do you see that? (he nods) (to patient) You have some fragments of bone that are blocking the socket.

Alex: Its going to require surgery to fix it.

Patient: Surgery? I thought you were just going to pop it back into place.

Alex: that would only cause more damage.

Callie: and you wouldn't be able to walk normally again.

Patient: so surgery?

Callie: surgery. (alex and callie leave the room) I need you to book OR3. And meet me there.

Alex: you and Addison are friends right?

Callie: Yeah, so.

Alex: Has she told you anything?

Callie: No why?

Alex: so she didn't tell you she was leaving?

Callie: Push the surgery back. I have something I have to do.

(Mer, der, and lexi)

Der: hello dr. Grey… And dr. Grey.

Mer: (to Derek) Did you know about this?

Der: no, but I figured

Lexi: I'm sorry. Are you too…?

Mer: dating? Yes.

Lexi: So (looking at Derek) You're McDreamy, right?

Der: (embarrassed) That's what they call me.

Mer: (to lexi) How do you know so much about my life?

Lexi: I dont. I talked to some really grump girl who said you were her 'person'.

Der: Christina.

Lexi: yeah. And I should have listened to her about Mark.

Mer: Mark?

Lexi: mcsteamy, yeah he's an A$$. But we're trying….

Der: I think I've heard enough. Meredith, there's a guy in room 300 that needs his vitals checked every 30 mins and if anything changes we need to book an OR.

Mer: sure. Will do. We'll talk later?

DeR: yeah (walks away)

Mer: So, you and sloan huh

Lexi: Yeah, I know it's against the rules, but I didn't know him before.

Mer: So you met him in a bar?

Lexi: Yeah, And I'm sorry about Derek. I came onto him, but nothing happened

Mer: Seriously? (walks away) I hate family!

Lexi: Was it something I said?

_George taking the test)_

_George_: most common cause of intracranial hemorrhages? Trauma  
What's most common complaint of Subarachnoid Hemorrhage? The worst headache of your life. _(laughs and keeps taking the test)_

_Chief: (hears the laughing and thinks it's strange)_ How are we doing o'malley?

_George:_ good, Suprisingly good.

_Chief:_ carry on.

(_Callie finds Addison)_

_Callie_: what do you think you are doing?

_Addi:_ Checking on a premie. Whose lungs are not developed and might need surgery. why?

_Callie:_ you are leaving and didn't tell me?

_Addi:_ it's not official... Yet.

_Callie:_ Who am I going to talk to about george? And Who am I going to complain to? And who

_Addi:_ I know.

_Callie_: (lowers voice) And what am I going to do without your mcsteamy secapade stories?

_Addi:_ even if I was staying, I wouldn't be telling those stories anymore. 

_Callie:_ But Addison.

_Addi: (looks at pager)_ I have to go.

_Callie: (stares her down)_ That wasn't a page.

_Addi:_ I have to go. _(walks away) _

_Callie:_ Da it. (to self) Now onto plan B

_Izzie and alex at nurses station)_

_Alex:_ Izz…

_Izzie_: Don't talk to me, I'm busy.

_Alex: (softly)_ Why do you care?

_Izzie_: because I don't.

_Alex_: Liar.

_Izzie (picks up her papers and starts to walk away)_

_Alex: (begging) _izzie would you stop.

_Izzie:_ how could you? She's your boss? You crossed a line.

_Alex:_ Everybody does it. Look at Yang, and grey, and even O'malley, 

_Izzie_: Yeah. But….

_Alex:_ Besides. (_moves closer to her and she leans in too)_ I'm not good enough for anyone. right? _(from S2 Epi 21)_

_Izzie:_ I didn't mean that. I was….

_(Alex walks away)_

_Izzie: _Alex!! Da It!

_Chris and burke in the OR_)

_Chris:_ Are we going to do a balloon valvuloplasty?

_Burke_: I have to see how bad the aortic stenosis is first. We might have to do some cleanup first.

_Chris_: It'll work right?

_Burke_: there are no guarantees in surgery.

_Chris:_ but it'll work.

_Burke_: If it doesn't we'll have to do a complete valve replacement,

_Chris_: so, I'll keep the key, but you have to let me do the valvloplasty.

_(the scrub nurses look at chris and burke)_

_Burke: (to nurse_) 10 blade. _(and he begins to cut)_

**Greys/Shepherd. Yang/Burke. Karev/Torres. Mitchell/Stevens/Montgomery. Evans/Sloan. Hall and Young pit and clinic. **Now get out of my locker room and don't kill anybody today,

(Der and Mark)

Der: Mark could I speak with you?

Mark: sure, Evans, stand and watch. (leaves room)

Der: what were you thinking?

Mark: He's an intern. And too sensitive if you ask me.

Der: not with that. The other intern. Dr. Grey.

Mark: you know. Well, you were with an intern. I was with an intern. You cheated on addi, I cheated on addi.

Der: So if I jumped off a bridge you would too?

Mark: I don't know. How high is the bridge?

Der: I'm serious. Don't you even realize what you are doing to her?

Mark: I'm doing nothing to her. Not now.

Der: Do you still have feelings for addi?

Mark: I don't know maybe. But there's something with that new intern.

Der: Grow up Mark.. (leaves)

(Callie and Bailey)

Callie: Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Yes, (bitter) boss.

Callie: I need your help.

Bailey: ohh, you do, do you? What is it?

Callie: I know you don't like to hear about our personal lives

Bailey: your right. I don't.

Callie: but you need to help me.

Bailey: I don't need to do anything but save lives. What do you want Torres? Can't you see I'm busy. With patients.

Callie: Montgomery wants to leave SGH.

Bailey: well, That's her decision.

Callie: Fine, can you page her to room 101 and tell her it's from alex.

Bailey: Alex? Karev, Alex? Is he alright?

Callie: he's fine, please.

Bailey: yeah. Ok.

Callie: thank you, dr. Bailey. (walks away) Now all I have to do is page mark. My plan is in motion. I hope it works.

(meanwhile George and Chief)

George: Thank you chief. I'm done. When will I know the results?

Chief: I'll let you know at the end of the day. Until then you can go back to the clinic and stay busy there.

George: Ok, How is your wife, (stammering) ex-wife, Mrs.Webber, Ms.

Chief: Adele is doing well. Considering what she's been through.

George: ohh, that's good. When is she going home?

Chief: as soon as Addison, Dr. Montgomery releases her. Shouldn't be much longer.

George: I'm sorry for what you're going through. It must be tough.

Chief: It's not tough. If you love someone you'll stick by them. Its what you do. We've decided to try to work it out.

GeorgE: Sounds nice. So did you pick the new chief yet?

Chief: (avoiding the question) Goodbye dr. O'Malley. (starts to grade his test)

George: Yes, chief. (walks towards the clinic)

(Chris and burke scrubbing out of surgery, burke did not allow her to do the procedure by herself.)

Chris: well that sucks.

Burke: Mr. Dowell is going to live. That is normally called a success.

Chris: Yeah. yeah.

Burke: I'm not going to give you special treatment. You would not be doing that procedure until your 3rd year.

Chris: but I'm good. I did procedures before.

Burke: Look where that got us. (pauses) Maybe next time.

Chris: are we going to talk about it?

Burke: not now. (leaves)

(Meanwhile izzie with Adele)

Izzie: are you comfortable Mrs. Webber?

Adele: call me Adele. (addi and lexi walk in) and yes, I'm fine.

Addi: Hello Adele. You know Dr. Stevens, and this is Dr. Grey our intern.

Adele: Grey?

Lexi and addi: yes.

Adele: ok, So how much longer will I be in this hospital room? I hate hospitals.

Addi: Well, Everything looks good, Adele. You should be able to go home later today.

Adele: Are you serious?

Addi: Yep. I would abstain from any physical exercise for the next couple days and you may need someone to help you around the house, but you're free to go.

Adele: Thank you Addison. I'll tell Richard.

Lexi: You're the chief's wife? Right?

Adele: we're separated.

Lexi: I'm sorry.

Adele: (to Addison) We're going to try to work things out.

Izzie: I'm so happy for you.

Addi: If you need anything you better call me. (gets paged) I have to go. Dr. Grey will you get her papers ready to discharge her?

Lexi: right away. (to adele) Nice meeting you.

Izzie: are you comfortable, Mrs. Webber?

Adele:

(Meanwhile in the basement alex izz mer and chris)

Mer: So my ½ sister's here. She slept with sloan. Met him in a bar.

Chris: So it runs in your family?

Mer: what?

Alex: the getting drunk and sleeping with inappropriate people.

Mer: I guess. That or we're all just sluty interns.

Izz: you were not, you were in love. Maybe it was a mistake. People make mistakes.

Chris: whats with izzie? (mer gives her a look) ohh, I gotta go. Meredith you coming?

Mer: yeah its something.. Important. (both get up and leave)

(Izz and alex alone)

Alex: I'll be going. I'm sure you can't stand to see me. (gets up to leave)

Izzie: wait, alex!

Alex: what?

Izzie: We all make mistakes.

Alex: so?

Izzie: I don't forgive you,

Alex: you shouldn't.

Izzie: Why is this so hard for me to say?

Alex: what do you want?

Izzie: I don't know.

Alex: talk to me when you do know..

Izzie: what is wrong with me? (gets up and leaves)

(Chris and mer walking)

Chris: come on, Can't I at least eaves drop?

Mer: No, They need their space.

Chris: fine.

Mer: hows things with burke? He's your attending right?

Chris: yeah. He wouldn't let me blow up a stupid balloon. Can you believe that? He hogged the whole surgery to himself. It's like he's the boss or something.

Mer: he kind of is.

Chris: whatever. And he called me rude! In front of a patient.

Mer: you can be.. sometimes.

Chris: and he wouldn't let me return the key. so hows the sister?

Mer: I thought we went over this.

Chris: sorry, I wasn't listening.

Mer: She's McIntern.

Chris: McIntern? Seriously?

Mer: no?

Chris: McBarWhor3 (Both Laugh)

(Addison goes to room 101)

Addi: Hello? Alex? You paged?

(Callie enters the empty room)

Callie: hey you looking for alex? He had to go check in with bailey he said he'd be back in a second (lying)

Addi: ok, well. Tell him I went to my office..

Callie: no, Addison. I kind of had a question.

Addi: yeah

Callie: How long do you have to wait until you can find out if you're expecting?

Addi: about a week or two why?

Callie: blood tests are more accurate right?

Addi: yeah. Callie you think?

Callie: maybe? Could you run the blood work? I mean not now, but

(mark walks in with coffee)

Callie: you know what I gotta go. We'll talk later? (leaves mark and addi alone)

Addi: who's the coffee for?

Mark: nobody.

Addi: you don't get other people coffee.

Mark: fine, It's for you.

Addi: thanks

Mark: so you leaving. Huh?

Addi: yeah. I'm sure now.

Mark: don't leave.

Addi: What? Why do you care?

Mark: when you were gone, Do you think alex looked for you? No, he was too busy with what's her name.

Addi: Mark.

Mark: addi, I noticed when you were gone. I need to grow up. I know that and I'm trying. But, don't leave because of me.

Addi: It's not because of you.

Mark: Good, don't leave. I love you.

Addi: (suspicious) you mean that?

Mark: (acting macho) Well you know. (they both smile)

Addi: thanks.

Mark: (kisses addi on her cheek) I'm trying. Stay.

George walks to the clinic but sees callie spying out side a patient's room)

(George: what are you doing?

Callie: (turns around quickly) Me, Nothing, How was your test?

George: I think I passed it. I new all the answers except for 5. I think.

Callie: that's really good.

George: What is the most common complaint of Subarachnoid Hemorrhage?

Callie: the worst headache ever. why?

George: I knew that one. (laughs)

Callie: I'm getting a blood test later today.

George: you think??

Callie: no, I don't think so.

George: ohh. I'm off to the clinic. I'll find out my results in a couple hours.

Callie: I can't wait.

(A couple hours pass by. The day is basically over, the interns and non-interns are in the locker room)

Lexi: so he didn't show.

Keli: he didn't?

Lexi: no, it was supposed to be for coffee.

Keli: seriously?

Lexi: Yeah, But ohh, well.

Keli: you're ok?

Lexi: Yeah. I'm fine. And I do mean it. I'm fine.

Keli: good, because you deserve better.

Lexi: Aww. Thanks.

(chris, mer, izz, and alex)

Chris: So I couldn't give the key back.

Mer: that's ok. It may be a good thing.

Alex: (to Christina) How did the talking thing work out?

Chris: Mind your business. I wasn't talking to you. (to mer) I think he might be starting to miss me.

Mer: aww. How sweet.

Christina: (gives mer a look)

Mer: sorry. I had a good day.

Alex: How did things go with the sister?

Izz: she was with Montgomery. Today. Shepherd got rid of her.

Chris: Wow,

Mer: it was a slow day.

Chris: sure.

(george walks in)

Izzie: George, Where have you been all day. I was worried.

George: I was taking a test. I think I did well.

Mer: the intern test? Again?

George: yeah.

Chris: I'm happy for you. (looks to mer) was that supportive enough?

Mer( to chris) yeah. It was.

Chris: I'm working on my rudeness

Alex: But that's the yang we know and love. (smiles) It's quite charming.

Chris: shut up evil spawn.

(Patricia walks in)

Patricia: o'malley. This is for you. (hands him a letter)

Izzie: open it up. We want to know how you did.

Alex: yeah. Come on O'Malley.

George: I'll see you guys later. I have to show callie first. (leaves to find callie)

Izzie: I'll see you guys at home.

Alex: Izzie, You need a ride? (still in his scrubs)

Izzie: I was planning on going with mer,

Alex: ok.

Izzie: but, I guess.(casually) Since you asked.

Alex: Ok. Give me a minute. (hurries and changes then leaves with izz)

(Addison and callie) (I didn't forget about this scene)

Addi: so, do I really have to do this test?

Callie: what? Yeah.

Addi: really. I know you set me up.

Callie: What? I did nothing, (addi glares) Alright maybe I did

Addi: thanks

Callie: not mad?

Addi: nope. Ok this may sting. (starts to draw blood)

Callie: ouch.

Addi: how can you break and set bones for a living and say ouch when you get a poke with a needle?

Callie: I'm scared of needles. Nothing else, Just needles.

Addi: (laughs) And you're a surgeon?

Callie: I don't get poked, It's the other people. I'm fine when it's other people. (laughs)

Addi: Alright I'll rush the results. We should know first thing tomorrow.

Callie: thanks. So….

Addi: I'm staying,

Callie: ohh, ok.

Addi: (puts a bandage on her arm) Now, get out of here.

(Mer finds Derek in his office)

Mer: hey, sorry. I've been so busy today.

Der: that's ok. I didn't know we'd have so many cases.

Mer: So you done for today?

Der: yep, Just finishing some last minute paperwork, and we can go home.

Mer: sounds good.

Der: do we have to wait for izzie?

Mer: no, She's going home with Alex.

Der: What? Alex, I thought

Mer: I guess they made up. (he gives a look and she laughs) I have no clue what's going on

Der: that makes two of us.

Mer: You took off earlier… What was that about?

Der: I told mark to grow up.

Mer: (laughs) seriously? (starts to flirt)

Der: yep.

Mer: wow,

Der: you have to go.

Mer: why?

Der: because I can't finish this work with you here. You're too distracting.

Mer: ohh, I am huh. (laughs) Alright.

Der: I'm done. Lets go.

(George goes to find callie she's just leaving from the blood test)

Callie: hey, Is that?

George: the results. I wanted you to be there when I read it.

Callie: aww. (excited) well, open it!

George: (laughs) ok. (opens the letter and has a sad face)

Callie: (worried) what? What did it say? Let me see. Give it to me. (she takes it from him and reads it)

George: ha ha. Got you. (laughs)

Callie: (slaps him on his arm) don't you ever make me worry like that. Ever again! (kisses him) I love you george.

(Addi walks out)

George: so how was your test? (points to callie's arm)

Callie: ohh, it was good. Didn't hurt a bit.

(callie looks at Addison like don't say it)

Addi: the results should be in first thing in the morning. (callie looks relieved)

George: that soon?

Addi: It's a simple test O'Malley. (sees the paper) So are congratulations in order?

George: I passed my intern test.

Addison: well good for you O'Malley. I'll be going. (leaves)

Callie: thanks Addison.

George: so, you said if I passed. I'd have a surprise. (smiles)

Callie: you will. Let's go. (they leave together)

(izzie and alex on their way home it's uncomfortable for both of them)

Izzie: I'm sorry about today.

Alex: don't worry about it.

Izzie: (trying to make any conversation) Adele is going home today.

Alex: who.

Izzie: chief's wife.

Alex: ohh.

Izzie: yeah…. I don't hate you.

Alex: well that's a start. (smiles)

Izzie: yeah.

Alex: Torres and I had a knee dislocation. She seemed distracted, but the surgery went well.

Izzie: that's cool

Alex: yeah.

Izzie: (casually) there's a new movie Meredith just bought. Want to watch it?

Alex: What's the name?

Izzie: Freedom Writers. It's supposed to be really good.

Alex: Is it a chick flick? (smiles)

Izzie: I wouldn't think so. Derek was there when she picked it up.

Alex: alright. I guess.. Movie night

Izzie: alright. (smiles)

_(Mark goes home alone, Addison does the same both are thinking about their decisions) _

_  
(callie and George playing a video game that George has been wanting, it's quite sweet (think season 3 epi 5 but they are happy)_

**MVO**: Learning from our mistakes can be extremely troublesome, or exhilarating. And its almost always confusing. You learn nothing if you run away, except that you're a coward and who really wants to learn that? So we stay, Enjoy every moment, live for the moment. "Paint with all the colors of the wind". Sure we hurt people along the way, but making up is always the best part. Isn't it? 

(_ends with izz and Alex watching the movie on the sofa and mer/der in the bedroom. use your imagination with Mer/der)_


	7. Epi 7 Tell Me What You Want

**Epi 7. ****Tell Me What You Want**** by Zebra**

**MVO**: As a doctor we are told to ask questions. But which questions to ask? We very rarely tell the truth. Why is it that some questions are so hard to answer truthfully even when we know the answer? and why is it that when we don't know the answer it's so easy to lie and say that we do? We are all a big bunch of liars.

( Callie's test was negative, Everyone is still kind of the same. As when we left off. Izz and Alex, still flirting, but nothing major yet. Mer/der really good. )

(Mer's house)

Mer: Morning, you slept well.

Der: I did. (waking up with Mer in his arms) So are you disappointed that we didn't get to watch the movie?

Mer: of course not. (laughs) What we did was better than any movie.

Der: I agree.

Mer: plus I can watch it any time. I'll see it eventually.

Der: yeah. (phone rings as he goes to kiss Mer)

Mer: go ahead.

(Derek answers the phone)

Der: hello?

Person: Hey, Guess who's in town?

Der: what are you doing here?

Mer: who is it?

Person: (hears Mer over phone) Don't tell me you're still with that intern, Nancy told us about.

Der: yes, I am, and she's a resident now.

Mer: who iis /i that?

Der: It's Kathleen. (Mer looks strangely) One of my sisters.

Mer: ohh…

iDer: (to Kathleen)/i You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?

Kathleen: I was going to be in town, so I thought why not show up and surprise my older brother. We have a lot to talk about

Der: Fine, I'll talk to you later. I have to get to the hospital.

Kathleen: sure, I'll see you there (hangs up)

Der: no, not the….hello? Kathy??

Mer: she hung up?

Der: yeah, my sister, the therapist, is going to visit at the hospital.

Mer: ohh, great.

Der: that's what I was thinking.

(Mer and der get dressed and go downstairs)

Izzie: Morning you two.

Mer: you look happy.

Izzie: maybe I am. You know. Maybe I'm ready to be happy.

Mer: well I'm happy for you. (looks around) Where's Alex?

Der: (looks in the fridge) do we have any more milk?

Izzie: I thought he was still sleeping, and we didn't have much left, so I used it all while making the pancakes.

Der: ohh, (Pours himself a bowl of dry Muesli)

Izzie: Are you that much of a health nut?

Mer: You have to try Izzie's cooking. It's really good.

(Alex runs into the house in sweats)

Alex: hey, you guys are all up early.

(they all look at him strangely)

Alex: I couldn't sleep, so I went to the gym. Give me 10 minutes (goes to get cleaned up for work)

Mer: (drinking coffee with der) I know why we couldn't sleep, but why couldn't he?

Der: maybe he heard us.

Izzie: (sitting down with her pancakes and coffee) I think everyone on the block heard you. (they all laugh and make small talk)

(15 minutes later they all leave to go to SGH)

(Hotel scene with callie George)

Callie: so, today we find out.

George: but I thought you said….

Callie: yeah, but you never know for sure, until you know. Right?

George: So you really want a baby.

Callie: yeah. And I mean if it didn't work this time we can always keep trying right?

George: sure. Yeah, I mean if that's what you really want.

Callie: What do you mean "if that's what I really want?"

George: nothing, nothing callie, it's just that it's a big responsibility and you are now chief resident, and that's a lot of responsibility too. And a baby, they are

Callie: (angry) you don't think I can do both?

George (stammering and nervous): what? No, I mean….I didn't say that. I….

Callie: I'll see you at the hospital. Take your own car. (walks out)

George: Callie! (to self) When am I going to learn that I need to keep my big mouth shut.

(Addi and mark both leaving their separate apartments)

Addi: Hey, I thought you would be at the hospital already.

Mark: I thought the same. (presses the elevator button)

Addi: I couldn't sleep.

Mark: me either.

Addi: hot date? (they step onto the elevator)

Mark: what? No. I…(lying) was thinking about a surgery. It's complicated.

Addi: ohh, Trust me, I understand complicated.

Mark: So, have you had breakfast, I buy you coffee?

Addi: (laughs) Yes and no.

Mark: (disappointed) ok. Sure.

Addi, (surprised at his reaction) no I haven't had breakfast and yes, you can buy me coffee.

Mark: so……(McSteamy smile)

Addi: not yet. (elevator opens)

(Move to Addi and Mark both leaving for SGH)

(at SGH Derek goes to find the chief)

Der: Chief, I need to talk to you. Now, If I can

Chief: Sure, Derek, What is this about? Sit down. I have time

Der: you have a tendency to invite my family and friends to this hospital. Please tell me that you are not thinking about hiring Kathleen…

Chief: No, Derek. I have no control over who psych decides to hire.

Der: Thank god.

Chief: but maybe I did invite her to the hospital.

Der: What? Chief. I'm actually thinking you enjoy making me a wreck.

Chief: She is a great therapist. Besides I think it would be good for my surgeons to talk with her and make sure that they are stable. I don't want another Denny situation. And one doctor in particular has been getting too comfortable with a patient.

Der: (casually) and you have to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Chief: exactly. And I think it would be good for everybody.

Der: all surgeons?

Chief: I think it's a good idea. Yeah.

Der: Fine, I am not talking to my sister about anything. Especially Meredith.

Chief: Fine.

Der: and get rid of her as soon as you can. She makes Meredith nervous.

Chief; I understand. (Derek leaves)

**(at the hospital Mark and Addi walk together to the nurses station where they see Kathleen. Lexi spies from a nearby patient's room)**

Mark: (playfully) Chatty Kathy?

Kathleen: Markie! I missed you! (They hug) and Addi, you look great! I missed you.

Addi: It's so good to see you. But, What are you doing here Kathleen?

Kathy: Richard invited me. I'm supposed to be helping the surgeons talk out their issues.

Addi: their issues?

Mark: does Derek know? I'm guessing he doesn't.

Kathy: Yeah, He does. And I think he's pi$$ed. (they laugh)

Addi: He's so going to kill you.

Kathy: Well I see that he didn't kill mark yet, so he can't be that mad.

Mark: If he had the chance he would have.

Kathy: so are you two? ( points to them playfully)

Addi: umm, (she looks to mark)

Mark: We're taking it slow.

Kathy: Now that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. I'll talk to you later. I'm going take over Derek's office. Come find me later

Mark: Sure, Enjoy the gossip there's a lot going around.

Kathy: It's called 'therapy'. (starts to walk away) And I want to hear about that intern.

Addi: (to mark) Derek is going to kill her.

Mark: I always liked her. (Addi gives him a look) She's fun….. I'm going. (walks away)

(Our favorite locker room)

Keri: Nice shoes. So, How was retail therapy?

Lexi: Good, but I don't think it's working.

Keri: (rolls her eyes) What happened now?

Lexi: don't want to talk about it. How was your date?

Keri: It was just drinks and who cares if I slept over.

Lexi: You did what?

Keri: Ohh, come on. It was a one time thing.

Lexi: Yeah right.

Keri: ok, maybe it's not.

Scott: Hey, keri. Looking good.

Keri: (shyly) Hey. Thanks.

Lexi: seriously. (shakes her head)

(Izz and mer, Chris, Alex, and George)

Mer: so I think we'll have a visitor today.

Alex: Who? More family?

Chris: We don't do well with family at this hospital. Especially Meredith's family. They suck. (stares across at lexi but she doesn't hear)

Izzie: So who is it?

Mer: Derek's sister, well one of them.

Izz: Another mcBtchy?

George: Another McHottie?

Mer: another annoying gotta hate Meredith, person. And she's a therapist.

Alex: A shrink? Seriously.

Chris: I don't like shrinks.

(they all look to her)

Chris: so maybe I've seen one or two. They all want to know your business and they're useless.

(_Bailey walks in)_

Bailey: Alright people, before we do rounds I have something to tell you.

Mer: no, don't tell me.

Bailey: According to the chief, Every Surgeon, and I do mean everybody. Needs to be evaluated by our visiting therapist. It is not my rule, so don't complain to me. And if I can't get out of it, then neither can you.

Alex: So we have to share our feelings or 'Whatever'

Bailey: Yes, You do Karev, and if you don't have any, it would be wise to find some. Because she won't let you go until you talk.

Chris: Great an interrogation. You know I don't need this.

Izzie: Christina it may do us some good.

George: yeah… (turns to mer) You ok?

Mer: I think I'm the one that's going to be interrogated. She'll probably only want to know about me.

Bailey: Rounds will be in 5 minutes. You will be paged when it's your turn to talk. (turns to walk away)

Izzie: what's her name?

Bailey: Dr. Kathleen Shepherd McLaughlin. You can find her in dr. Shepherd's office. (leaves)

Izzie: a mc name? seriously?

Alex: this gets better and better.

Chris: (paged) I guess I go first. I hate Derek's sister already.

Mer: Me too. have fun. (they laugh)

_(Callie and Addi_

Callie: hey, do you have the results yet?

Addi: yeah, I just checked on them. Do you want to read it, or you want me to?

Callie: let's just get it over with.

Addi: what's wrong?

Callie: too much to deal with now. So am I or not?

Addi: (reads the results) I'm sorry callie. (shakes her head no)

Callie: (sigh of relief) I guess it's for the best right?

Addi: you can always try again. It's not too late.

Callie: (gets paged) I gotta go.

_(the best way I could think of doing this scene was to do multiple dialogues at one time. Each of the doctors are alone in the room talking to Kathleen, but the scene flows from one to another, I hope it makes sense)_

Callie: hi doctor…..

Kathy: call me Kathy. Have a seat, what's on your mind?

Christina: I really don't have time for this. I have rounds to go do. I'm missing rounds for this..

Kathy: this shouldn't take too long. Just say what's on your mind.

Callie: My husband cheated. With his best friend. I can't stand the girl. She's beautiful and talented. And George, He just doesn't see it. I am a complete wreck and he can't even see it. I wanted to have a baby thinking that'll help the situation, but it didn't work, and now I'm shallow and totally pathetic.

Christina: I have nothing on my mind. Nothing, Except for surgery. Surgery is not complicated. You go to work, get things done cut people open, and they live. Simple. No "Feelings" no wedding dress, no freaking vows. Nothing. Can I go now?

Kathy (to Christina) : So you got married?

Chris: no, he left me in the bridal room. Look I really just want to go. Ok, I'll go.

Kathy: well, what about your friends? You do have friends here right?

Callie: Yeah, besides George, there's Addison, and bailey although she's upset that I'm chief res now, so…. But I have George and Addison.

Chris: I have my people. Meredith. I was there when she drowned. Izzie I was there when she almost killed Denny. And Burke, now I hate him. Alex is evilspawn turned good. It's sickening. And George, well Bambi's messed up right now. So have I said enough to go now?

Kathy: If you need anything feel free to come back and talk. My door is open

Chris: you mean Dr. Shepherd's door is open. (leaves quickly)

Bailey doing rounds like old times)

Bailey: So who wants to present?

Alex: 14 year old girl, came in complaining of massive pains in the lower right quadrant.

Izzie: according to X-rays It seems like it is a severe bowel obstruction.

Alex: Course of treatment is surgery

Izzie: and a big dose of laxative meds over the next couple months to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Bailey: very good doctors. You have earned the surgery. Book OR 3 if it's empty and scrub in with myself and Dr. Burke.

Alex: Isn't that a lot of doctors for one obstruction?

Izzie: you haven't seen the x-ray.

Bailey: We need all the help we can get. (leaves with mer and George to continue rounds, Christina joins them)

Chris: What did I miss?

Mer: how was the sister?

Chris: annoying, but not as bad as I thought. What did I miss?

George: Bowel obstruction. Seems very serious.

Christina: ok, I could miss that surgery. (arriving at the next patient's room)

Bailey: Alright let's see how much you know. (opens the door)

(George takes the patient's chart.)

George: Mr. Lighes, 52, has been complaining of loss of feeling in his left leg, it's probably caused by a (medical)

Chris But he has a history of (medical) so we would need to get a CT and MRI to completely diagnose him.

Bailey: alright. Good do that, and you both get this case.

Mer: but what about (pager goes off) Da it!

Bailey: Dr. Grey.

Mer: (to the patient) I'm sorry. I have to take this.

Bailey: (to Mer) whenever you're done, you can go and see Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Sloan. They have a case for you.

Mer: thanks. (leaves to go find Kathy)

(Derek goes to his office to pick up some papers)

Kathy: Hey Derek.

Der: Kathleen, What are you doing?

Kathy: well, I needed a place to talk, so I just moved in here.

Der: Without asking? This is my office, what is this? (picks up a girly picture frame)

Kathy: (smiles) I made my self at home, I didn't think you'd mind.

Der: well I do.

_(mer walks up and knocks on the door)_

Kathy and der: come in.

Mer: ohh, I'm sorry. I was paged.

Der: (to Kathy) You better be nice. (to Mer) Meredith, I'm sorry about this.

Mer: (to der) I'll be fine. (der leaves)

Kathy: So, You are Meredith.

Mer: yep, That's me.

Kathy: Just so you know. I have to have a report to give to dr. Webber, so some of what you say may not be kept completely confidential.

Mer: I understand. It never is anyway.

Kathy: so what's on your mind?

Mer: nothing much. I got a surgery to scrub in on, so that's good.

Kathy: so how are your relationships at the hospital?

Mer: (confused by the question) good.

Kathy: your friends are…

Mer: Christina, Izzie, Alex, George, and Joe you have to love Joe.

Kathy: And who is Joe?

Mer: the bartender. (not sure how that sounded)

Kathy: (wanting to know more) So I heard you had a near death experience.

Mer: Yeah, It sucked. But I'm ok now.

Kathy: (wanting some kind of answer) ok, tell me about you and dr. Shepherd.

Mer: your brother. Yeah. It's going good.

Kathy: have you guys talked about kids yet?

Mer: yeah, we have.

Kathy: so you know he wants at least 3 right?

Mer: (lying) of course. Yeah, three…

Kathy: (amused) so he hasn't told you.

Mer: (upset) look, I don't do well with family. At first I thought it was only with my family because we're all screed up. But now, I see that its pretty much everybody's family. So what do you want to know so you can hate me too?

Kathy: I'm not here to judge. And Nancy hates everybody. (laughs)

Mer: yeah. But you look at me and see the girl that broke up Addison and Derek. A home wrecker. But she…

Kathy: cheated first, I know the story. I understand she cheated with mark.

Mer: (surprised) You do?

Kathy: yeah, but this is about you, so what do you want to talk about?

Mer: well, (after about 20 mins of talking between them Mer gets up to leave)

Kathy: nice talking to you Meredith.

Mer: you too, And I'm sorry for calling you Mcbithy.

Kathy: that's ok, I probably would too if I met Nancy first. She means well.

Mer: Thanks. I'll see you around. (Mer leaves)

Kathy: she was interesting.

(Alex and izzie going over the x-ray of the 14 year old)

Alex: Is that what I think it is?

Izzie: It's crap.

Alex: But all the way to her lungs? That's just disgusting.

Izzie: (sarcastic) This is going to be fun.

Alex: That's like 20 lbs.

Izzie: and she only weighs like 100. She must feel like she's about to explode. It must be a record or something. Poor girl.

Alex: Poor us. We have to scrub in on this

Izzie: That's the life of a surgeon. Digging through crap.

Alex: And we volunteered for this surgery.

Izzie: we need help.

Alex: that's what the shrink is for. (he's paged) I guess it's my turn now.

Izzie: have fun!

Alex: You are probably next. (leaves)

_(Kathy paged Izzie so she's walking up to Derek's office right as Alex is leaving)_**  
**  
_Izzie_: hey, How did it go?

_Alex_: good, Good. She's not all that bad. But she really likes to talk so don't say too much. (_smiles sweetly at her)_

_Izzie: (laughs)_ Alright. _(knocks on the door)_

_Kathy_: come in. You must be Dr. Stevens.

_Izzie_: Izzie, call me izzie.

_Kathy:_ and you can call me Kathy. So what's on your mind? you can tell me anything, and don't say surgery, I've heard that way too much in one day.

_Izzie:_ Well, I have this problem. I think I'm in love... Again... I might just be in love with love but I really think I'm in love you know? 

_Kathy: _I think.

_Izzie:_ It's just that this guy has... I don't know how to say it, Whenever I'm around him all I want to do is bring him to the closest linen closet and... I'm sorry, too much info. Forget I said that. I'm sorry.

_Kathy_: that's ok, continue.

_Izzie_: It's just he's changed so much over the last year. He's actually caring, and sweet, and not a jerk at all anymore, well maybe sometimes, but now all I can think about is how he slept with Addison, and how I slept with George.

Kathy: so you both had an affair.

_Izzie:_ It's complicated. I don't know what to think. All I want to do is bake.

_Kathy:_ Bake?

_Izzie: _I bake when I'm upset, It's my outlet. Some people sleep arround with inapropriate people, and I bake. mostly muffins, but I bake.

_Kathy:_ ohh.. Well at least that's a healthy way of handling the stress.

_(izzie continues to talk without a break and Kathy can barely get a word in)_

_Kathy_: ok, I'm sorry Izzie, but your time is up.

_Izzie:_ I'm sorry. You must think I'm a mess.

_Kathy_: I'm not here to judge. _(izzie leaves)_ Wow, This hospital is full of drama.

_Izzie:_ I gotta go find Alex.

(Kathy goes to find chief)

Chief: so, Kathy. How are my surgeons?

Kathy: Well I haven't talked to them all, but from what I heard. I think you need me full time on your staff because, (pauses) May I speak frankly sir?

Chief: Go ahead.

Kathy: They are all scrwed up. I mean their relationship problems, Family problems, I mean they have problems.

Chief: (overwhelmed) But can they perform surgery?

Kathy: If they've been doing it this whole time, I don't see why not, but theses people

Chief: I get it dr. McLaughlin.

Kathy: I'm sorry Chief Webber. I'll get back to work.

Chief: you can take some time off, It seems like you need it.

Kathy: no, I'm fine. It's everybody else that needs a break. I'll be going now.

(Meredith goes to find mark and Addi in the NICU)

Mer: Dr. Sloan, Dr. Montgomery, dr. Bailey told me that I was on your case today.

Mark: You should have been here earlier.

Mer: I was called in by Mrs. McLaughlin.

Addi: (smiles) Kathy. So how was it? Did she hate you?

Mer: surprisingly… no

Mark: gotta love Kathy.

Mer: so the case that we have?

Addi: 3 month old with a cleft palate.

Mark: That's why I'm here.

Mer: So we'll fix it.. all today?

Mark: I'll try to everything I can today, but we will probably have to finish the rest another day.

Addi: and I'm here to make sure that the baby can take the stress. He hasn't been eating much at all and has lost a good bit of weight over the past couple days, so this surgery will be very stressful.

Mer: (looking at the baby) ohh, He's so cute, what's his name?

Mark: Grey, don't get attached.

Addi: his name is Kyle.

Mer: (making the baby smile) and we'll fix him up.

Addi: book OR 2 and we'll meet you there.

Mer: will do. (waves bye and walks out of the room)

Mark: what was with her?

Addi: Maybe Kathy's happiness rubbed off on her?

Mark: I liked dirty mistress Meredith better. (Addison glares at him) I'm just saying. (paged by Kathy)

Addi: Have a nice talk. And remember she's married, Mark.

Mark: (smiles) I only have a thing for redheads now. (he leaves)

Addi: yeah right.

(Izzie finds Alex, I know my timeline sucks, but go with it)

Izzie: Alex, I have to tell you something.

Alex: me too, Bailey paged me. Our 14 year old is being rushed into surgery. It doesn't look good.

Izzie: which OR? (they both start running to the OR)

Alex: 3, Bailey and burke are in there right now. They told me to come find you. What did you have to tell me?

Izzie: it can wait. (they hurry and scrub in)

Alex: you sure it can wait it looked important.

Izzie: It is, it can wait. (they go into the OR)

Bailey: good you made it. Hurry up, We need the extra hands.

Burke: this obstruction is the worst I've ever seen.

Bailey: poor girl.

Izzie: what do you need me to do?

Burke: Stevens I need you to Hold the bowel steady. We need to try to break this up.

Alex: What caused it to get so bad?

Bailey: Simple her bowel doesn't communicate with the rest of her intestines.

Burke: and communication is key.

Alex: But bowels don't talk.

Izzie: The nerves send signals.

Bailey: but they don't pick up. (as burke is extracting the monitors start beeping)

/\/\

Izzie: what's going on? I don't see any bleeders.

Burke: We are losing her.

Izzie: doing compressions.

Bailey: Perforation in the Bowel.

Alex: the toxins invaded her bloodstream.

Izzie: Da it!

Alex: Izzie let me take over. (he takes over for izzie)

Burke: Give me a dose of epi. (injects her)

Bailey: no change. We need to shock her. Charge to 200….Clear (shocks her and waits)

Burke: no change. Charge to 300…Clear (shocks her)

Bailey :no change

Burke: Time of death. 13:44. (everybody drops what they are doing)

Bailey: We're done here. We did the best we could.

Izzie: that's it?

Alex: Let's scrub out. Come on izzie.

Izzie: But she's only 14.

Bailey: (gives Alex a look) Karev.

Alex: Izz she's gone. You did the best you could. (he brings her to scrub out)

(Mark and Kathy)

Mark: hey Kathy. What's up in shrink Ville?

Kathy: Sit your butt down. We have to talk.

Mark: Good afternoon to you too.

Kathy: What are you doing to Addison?

Mark: nothing, not yet anyway. But it's not from lack of trying.

Kathy: I'm sure of that.

Mark: We're trying to work things out.

Kathy: So why do you have to work things out? What did you do Mark?

Mark: I found out she slept with someone else, I told her I cheated, then I cheated. It cancels out.

Kathy: That doesn't even make sense.

Mark: maybe not, but it works for me and Addi. It'll work.

Kathy: as long as you keep it in your pants. But I doubt that will happen because you are Mark Sloan.

Mark: Where's the happy chatty Kathy that I love?

Kathy: she's married with 3 kids and not at all interested in you anymore.

Mark: but you were at one time.

Kathy: you can go now.

Mark: I missed you.

Kathy: Go Mark…. Go save lives or something.

Mark: You missed me admit it.

Kathy: this flirting, not going to help you with Addison.

Mark: but you won't tell her because this, it's confidential. (smiles and leaves)

Kathy: He never changes.

(Derek, Chris, Callie and George scrubbing out of OR 1. The surgery went well)

Der: good job in there Torres.

Callie: Thanks, Dr. shepherd.

Der: O'Malley, you can tell the family.

George: thank you, I will I (gets paged and leaves)

Der: Scratch that, Yang, you tell the family.

Chris: But I don't do well with. (Derek gives her a look) Yes sir.

(Derek and Callie alone in the scrub room)

Der: Kathy didn't ask about Meredith did she?

Callie: (laughs) what are you worried about?

Der: nothing. But did she?

Callie: yeah, but I only said good things. (pauses) I think. I have to go.

Der: I have to go see Meredith.

(Addi, Mer, and Mark are in OR2 with the 3 month old, they've been here for a while)

Mer: Don't we normally perform this procedure on 6month olds?

Mark: normally. But we have the best neonatal and plastic surgeon on hand, so why not.

Addi: (smiles at mark) Yeah, and because of his breathing problems and weight loss, his risks are worse if we don't do anything .

Mark: I'm almost done for now, Dr. Grey would you like to finish the sutures?

Mer: seriously?

Mark: yeah, Addi how are we doing?

Addi: Bp still stable. Looking good. (Addi is paged)

Mark: Addison, You can go. I got it here.

Addi: you sure? Kathy can wait. What if.

Mark: I got it. Only a couple sutures. (reassuring her) He ll be fine.

Addi: alright, But page me if you need me. (scrubs out)

Mark: Will do. (starts to show Mer how to do the sutures) So you want to pull this way, less chance of scaring.

(Der sees Mer doing the sutures so he waits outside)

Mer: that better? (mark nods) thanks.

(Mer and mark finish the surgery for the day, and scrub out)

(Derek joins them in the scrub room)

Mer: hey.

Der: hey, good job in there.

Mer: (laughs) You were spying on me?

Der: no, I had to see you. I missed you today. (defiantly giving the McDreamy smile)

Mark: do you two want to be left alone?

Der: yes. (mer laughs)

Mark: (smiles at the two of them) Have fun. (leaves)

Mer: Derek we are in a scrub room.

Der: I know. (starts kissing her)

Mer: no self control.

Der: (keeps kissing her) its sad. I know.

Mer: (laughs) We cant be in here.

Der: right. (walks out with Meredith)

Mer: so, why did you come find me?

Der: What did Kathy say to you? Was she (pauses)

Mer: she was nice.

Der: (surprised) she was?

Mer: yeah, I actually think she likes me.

Der: ohh, well that's good.

Mer: yeah.

Der: so did she say anything else?

Mer: (lying) nope. So, I was thinking. Tonight. Maybe. staying in?

Der: (smiles) Sounds good.

Mer: good. (smiles)

(Kathy and Addi sitting down like old friends)

Addi: Hey, Derek didn't kick you out yet?

Kathy: nope, not yet.

Addi: surprising.

Kathy: So what's up with you and Mark?

Addi: wow, you like to get right to it. I think we are trying to work things out.

Kathy: you always had a weakness for him. (offers Addi some jelly beans) But do you think he will actually

Addi: be faithful. (they both laugh) I don't know, but its worth a try.

Kathy: You really like him don't you.

Addi: Yeah, I do. There's something about him, (jokes) even though he's a manwh0re

Kathy: What's on your mind Addi?

Addi: I'm not the new chief, I have 2 eggs left. Will never have the family I always wanted. I waited too long.

Kathy: You went to a specialist?

Addi: Yeah, you remember Naomi..

Kathy: yeah, She the one who helped Ana (a friend) get pregnant.

Addi: So now I'm just trying to make things work out with mark.

Kathy: you want mark to be a dad?

Addi: No. I mean the chances of me getting pregnant are slim to none. I'm not even thinking about that anymore. You know. Its just Mark told me he's going to try to grow up, and I believe him. Which is stupid of me

Kathy: but you'll give him another chance.

Addi: why not. He's Mark. I already threw away a relationship with Derek, I cant do that with mark.

Kathy: so you think he loves you?

Addi: I don't know. I mean, maybe?

Kathy: Addison, poor, poor Addison. You are just as confused as you ever were.

Addi: (smiles) Thanks Kathleen.

Kathy: I'm just saying. If you think Mark is going to make you happy, then go for it, but chances are he's going to wind up cheating and being, well, Mark.

Addi: thanks for your wisdom. (Addi is paged it's mark)

Kathy: A mom in labor?

Addi: I hope that's all it is. I gotta go get this.

Kathy: good luck Addi.

Addi: thanks. (walks out) I'll need it.

(Alex and izz scene in the scrub room)

Alex: Izz, You ok?

Izzie: Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to freak out. I'm fine.

Alex: izz. (trying to comfort her)

Izzie: Its just she's 3 years older than (pauses)

Alex: (confused) older that who?

Izzie: Its just that was somebody's daughter. And now she's gone.

Alex: and it sucks. But there will always be patients that die no matter how hard we try to save them. But its our job to do our best, And you worked you're a$$ off in there.

Izzie: I know. (trying to pull it together) I ll be fine.

Alex: (kisses her on the cheek) You'll be great. Let go to the clinic, see if they have any interesting cases. (smiles) Or we could steal a case from Christina. (starts to walk off)

Izzie: (trying to smile) Ok. (pauses) hey Alex.

Alex: (turns around) yeah?

Izzie: thanks.

Alex: don't mention it.

(Mer and Christina are with a patient in the clinic)

Mer: (to nurse) load her up with 30cc of (medical) and page me if anything changes. (walks away)

Chris: So what's going on with you?

Mer: (sits down at the nurses station) Did you know that Derek wanted kids? He wants 3. 3 can you believe that?

Chris: and he told you this? Just like blurted it out and said that?

Mer: no, not exactly.

Chris: then how do you know he wants brats?

Mer: Kathy told me.

Chris: and you believe the sister? Shes probably trying to scare you off too. Besides shes a shrink. You trust a shrink?

Mer: (Kind of speechless)

Chris: you do. Ohh, Meredith, when are you going to learn? You never trust family.

Mer: right. So do I ask Derek?

Chris: and confront him? No, You ignore it. (grabs a patients chart)

Mer: (laughs) ignore it? Like burke was ignoring you?

Chris: I was ignoring burke.

Mer: right.

Chris: Do you think?

Mer: I don't know.

(George comes up to them)

George: So what are we doing?

Chris: discussing how men are useless.

George: ohh, ok. (tries to look at Chris patients chart)

Chris: this is mine. Find your own case. (walks away)

Mer: She's back to her old self.

George: I miss the not talking Christina. myself.

(Alex and izzie show up)

George: hey izz what happened to you (Alex gives him a look, and Mer kicks him under the table thingy) Ouch.

Izzie: I'm fine. (looks at Alex) I'm great. Anything good happening?

George: I talked to the shrink.

Alex: and what did she say? You are all messed up and confused and need help?

Mer: No, that would be me. (they all laugh)

(Bailey walks up to them so they all grab patients folders to look busy)

Bailey: what are you doing sitting around doing nothing? It is time for you all to go home. You shift ended 2 hours ago. Now go before I decided to give you the cases none of you want. Go. (_they all rush off_) They may not be interns anymore, but they still act like it. (_sees Christina ordering an intern around_) Dr. Yang, Go home. (_goes after her_)

Chris: I was, I just had this patient, its my last one, I promise,(bailey stares her down) Im going. _(she hands over the chart and goes to the locker rooms discouraged_)

(Addi rushes to the NICU to check on baby Kyle)

Addi: what's going on? (mark is checking for breath sounds on Kyle)

Mark: His vitals dropped, and he coded once already.

Addi: (checks on him) he seems ok now. How's his O2?

Mark: Not where it should be. I paged you as soon as I could.

Addi: yeah, I know. (talking to nurse) Make sure you keep an eye on him tonight and check his vitals every 30 minutes. I don't care what time it is if his vitals drop page me.

Mark: I gave him 20ccs of (medical)

Addi:. (to nurse) make sure you write that in his file. (to mark) He looks stable now. Thanks Dr. Sloan. (smiles and they both walk out)

Mark: I'm Dr. Sloan now? Addi, I'm sorry. I should have never did the surgery. You were right, he was too young.

Addi: The surgery was a success and he lived. You brought him back and he should be fine. In a week or two, you will finish the surgeries and he will be left with barely any scar. You will be published and will be a star surgeon once again.

Mark: But I shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Addi: mark, Shut up. (he looks at her) We had no choice but to do the surgery, and he's going to make it. He coded but now he's fine, thanks to you. So

Mark: (surprised) so, You're not mad?

Addi: No, I'm not. (smiles)

Mark: Can I buy you a drink? (McSteamy smile)

(Der knocks on his door)

Kathy: I already talked to Dr. Webber, and I know what you're going to say.

Der: So, I get my office back? (smiles) you're not staying?

Kathy: no, I'm going back home. I ll try to visit for the holidays.

Der: So, you and Meredith. You get along?

Kathy: She's been through a lot, but she's a keeper. Just keep her away from mark.

Der: I try my best.

Kathy: So, When are you two going to think about marriage and kids?

Der: Mer, isn't the mothering type. She says so herself. And she doesn't want to get married anytime soon, so.

Kathy: So she told you these things?

Der: Kind of.

Kathy: ohh, Derek. As a brain surgeon, you are brainless.

Der: excuse me?

Kathy: I'll talk to you later. (gives him a kiss bye) And tell Meredith I said bye.

Der: Well at least stay till tomorrow.

Kathy: I can't. I have to go. You know Chris (her husband), those kids are probably driving him crazy. I got to get back to them. And Torri (her youngest) is teething.

Der: Have a nice trip back. Give them a hug from me.

Kathy: I will. I told you, you would miss me. (smiles) bye Derek.

(Locker room, Mer, izz, Alex and George making small talk)

Chris (enters the room) : Bailey is on the warpath again.

Mer: she sent you home too?

Chris: yeah. And I had a surgery. I could have done it on my own.

Mer: Sloan let me do the sutures for our cleft palate surgery.

Alex: That's not fair. I'm going into plastics and all I get is coffee.

Izzie: and dry cleaning. Don't forget.

George: (to Alex) You are still going into plastics? I thought.

Alex: (ignoring George) So izz, I was thinking, I'm going to Joes after, you coming too?

Izzie: Yeah, Mer you coming?

Mer: I have plans. With Derek.

Izz: Christina? You coming?

Chris: If my persons not going, Im not. Its not the same. Plus I need to hire a maid. My place is a mess

George: Burkes place.

Chris: shut up Bambi. (walks out, Mer goes with her)

George: My name is George.

Izzie: (laughs) George, you coming? Callie's invited too

George: She is? Yeah, (pauses) Wait. I have to check with her.

Izzie: I understand, I'm not her favorite person.

Alex: (to izz) I'll meet you in the car.

George: Its not that, (stammering) Its just, I don't know if. You see. Its just.

Izzie: its ok. You still cant forgive me (starts to walk out)

George: (grabs her hand) Its not that. You are my best friend. Its just, I have to make sure its ok with Callie first, she might be (pauses)

Izzie: What mad at you for talking to me? I'm sorry I asked

George: She might be pregnant.

Izzie: (trying to be happy) ohh, congratulations. I'm sorry about,

George: Izzie, I ll try to make it to Joes.

Izzie: ok, (leaves)

(Mer and Chris run into der)

Mer: So you have to hire a maid huh? Its that bad?

Chris: I cant even see the floor anymore.

Mer: Hey, Derek. Do you have your office back?

Der: yeah, Kathy's leaving. (presses the elevator button)

Mer: already?

Der: You really got along with her?

Mer: yeah, Why wouldn't I?

Chris: because she's evil. (mer laughs)

Mer: she's not that bad.

Chris: I forgot something. I ll see you tomorrow. (Mer and Derek get on the elevator)

Der: I have to remember to thank Christina.

Mer: really?

Der: seriously. (they start to make out)

(elevator starts to open Mer and der act like nothing happened)

(Mark and Addi get on the elevator)

Mark: sorry.

Der: sorry for what?

Mark (gives him a look)

Der: ohh,

Addi: We are on our way to Joes. You coming?

Mer: I think Derek and I have plans.

Der: we do?

(Mer gives him a look)

Mark: (smiles) you do.

Der: Maybe another time.

Mark: have fun. (elevator opens and they all get out)

(Chris goes to find that patient, dr. burke is going over his labs)

Chris: burke, Burke. Dr. Burke.

Burke: Christina, Didn't your shift end hours ago?

Chris: didn't yours? The rudeness wont go away. I tried.

Burke: (tries to hold back a laugh) What do you want Dr. Yang?

Chris: (looking at the labs) his gall bladder has to come out. Let me do it. Let me scrub in.

Burke: Christina go home.

Chris: I cant, its too messy. Let me have the surgery.

Burke (upset) : my apartment is messy?

Chris: well, you left, I tried to give you the key, you said no, so now its mine, and yeah, nobody is there to clean.

Burke: You can scrub in but you have to go home after.

Chris: deal. (pauses) Can I just do the surgery?

Burke: Dr. Yang.

Chris: ok, I'll scrub in. Just don't let bailey know.

(George meets up with callie)

George: hey Callie, you don't look good. I mean you look great just tired. You look tired.

Callie: George

George: yeah.

Callie: quit talking so much. I have a massive headache.

George: What kind of headache are you getting sick? Like morning sickness? It would be too early for that anyway, are you

Callie: You know the headache? Not getting better.

George: sorry. Izzie and Alex are going to Joes and they wanted to know if we wanted to go too.

Callie: A drink at Joes?

George: but we don't have to if you don't want.

Callie: I could use a drink right now.

George: but are you?

Callie: no, I didn't tell you yet?

George: no.

Callie: I thought I told you before the surgery with Dr. Shepherd. I'm sorry George, you must have been worried all day.

George: worried, no. Just wondering.

Callie: I could use a drink.

George: I could too.

Callie: (starting to leave for Joes) So are Alex and Izzie together?

George: I'm not sure, I think so.

Callie: ohh.

(Mer and der in the car)

Mer: when was the last time we went on a date?

Der: a date?

Mer: yeah.

Der: I don't know. I don't remember. A couple weeks, why?

Mer: What if we made tonight like a date night.

Der: so you want to go out?

Mer: or stay in.

Der: You want a date night?

Mer: I want a date night.

Der: with movie and popcorn or candlelight dinner?

Mer: hmm, I don't know.

Der: Alright well, My choice.

Mer: your choice.

(At Joes)

(Izzie and Alex are in a booth)

Izz: Thanks Alex.

Alex: for what?

Izz: For everything, I really needed to get my mind off of everything going on. You know.

Alex: yeah. I did too. (she finishes her drink) You need another?

Izz: Yeah, I probably shouldn't be drinking too much.

Alex: One more. I'll go get it. (goes to get them both another drink)

(Mark and Addi are on the other side of the bar)

Mark: the last time we were here it was for a bachelor party.

Addi: I'm still not stripping.

Mark: (smiles) Even when we are alone?

Addi: Mark.

Mark: sorry, I had to ask.

Addi: (takes a sip of her drink) I think you should take me home.

Mark: You barely touched your drink. If its about what I said, it was a joke.

Addi: I know. So are we going home?

Mark: we? (he smiles and Addi nods) Your place or mine?

(as mark and Addi leave Joes, callie and George enter the bar)

George: Dr. Sloan

Callie: Addison.

Addi: We'll see you guys tomorrow. (they leave)

George: are they?

Callie: I would say they are back together. Or she couldn't hold out any longer (George gives her a look)

George: I can not believe you just said that. (they both laugh)

(back at the hospital, Chris and burke are scrubbing out)

Chris: can you believe that? His gallbladder was practically falling apart.

Burke: And that is exciting.

Chris: Yeah How often do you get to see that? That is not normal.

Burke: (sees how excited Chris is after the surgery) No it isn't. So you going home now?

Chris: Yeah. Wait do you have any more surgeries planned?

Burke: go home Christina.

Chris: alright. Fine. But if I miss a surgery because I was sleeping

Burke: (smiles) you never change.

Chris: Yeah, I guess I don't (walks away) Meredith needs to try this ignoring thing. It really works.

Burke (to self) : I cant fall for her again. What would have happened if we would have just eloped?

George: (sees Izzie) Look, there's izzie. We can sit with them, or we can get our own booth whatever you want.

Callie: we can go with your friends.

George: seriously?

Callie: (smiles) seriously.

(George and callie sit down and izzie looks suspicious. Alex shows up with their drinks and they start to joke and laugh)

**MVO**: Yes, Humans are big fat liars. But once in a while, if the right question is asked we say exactly what is on our mind (showing the Kathy talks from earlier) Sometimes we avoid the truth. Thinking that we are better off without our past (showing chris and burke actually civil) And sometimes, everything just seems to fall into place. You know, once you say what you want.

(ending shows mark and addi in bed together having an amazing time. Mer and der are having their date night and are completely happy just snuggling on the sofa watching a movie. And alex is getting ready to take Izzie home and george and callie are laughing at joes.)


	8. Epi 8 Washing Machine

**Epi 8 Washing Machine** by Michelle Branch

This epi picks up a week or two after epi 7. _(Mark has been spending some time over at addis place. Alex and izz are flirting but nothing anywhere near serious. Burke and Christina are still ignoring the whole wedding thing never happened, George and callie seem to be doing good, and Mer/der doing really good)_

_MVO:_ Ok, So sometimes life revolves in cycles. You know, something happens it leads to something else, and you wind up in the same place you were before. The Egyptians built their whole life around it. But some of us never learn. You would think, as surgeons it is our responsibility to learn from our mistakes. I guess some of us are always in denial. But that isn't always a bad thing? Is it?

_(Christina arguing on the phone in the locker room)_

_Chris:_ look I need a maid. Yes, this is Dr. Yang. I know you've sent over 4 already. They left crying. Ohh, Come on. They were wusses. I don't even have dishes for them to wash. Seriously. All it is is a bunch of laundry. I'll pay $500 for one day. Hello? (_they hung up)_ Seriously.

_(Mer and Derek in the kitchen)_

_Mer_: Derek. What are you doing?

_Der:_ Well, Izzie and Alex slept late, so I decided to cook breakfast. _(puts a plate on the table and kisses Mer on the cheek)_

_Mer_: they did? what's that?

_Der:_ whole wheat pancakes with fresh fruit and a glass of orange juice.

_Mer:_ Ok, but when I cook, you will have to eat it too.

_Der:_ What do you cook?

_Mer:_ grilled cheese and cold pizza.

_Der:_ that is not cooking. _(der sits down at the table)_

_(Izzie walks into the kitchen)_

_Izz: _yum, that smells really good. Derek, You cooked?

_Mer: _why wouldnt you think I cooked?

_Izz:_ You dont cook. _(sits down and pours her some orange juice)_

_(Alex walks in)_

_Alex_: Smells good, like normal izz.

_Izz:_ It was Derek.

_Alex:_ wow, another cook in the house. I could get used to this.

_Mer:_ and why does nobody think I can cook?

_Der izz and Alex (laugh_) : because you cant

_Mer: (gets up from the table)_ we are going to be late for work.

_(in the hospital elevator)_

_Mer:_ Im fine

_Izz:_ You are upset if you want to learn how to cook, I can teach you.

_Alex: (to Izzie flirting)_ You can teach me.

_Der: (to mer) _I like the fact that you dont cook.

_Mer:_ You do?

_Alex: (to izz_) So you want to go to joes tonight?

_(Izzie just smiles as the elevator door opens and they go towards the locker room) _

_Der: (to mer_) So you want to scrub in? I have a craniotomy at 11:00

_Mer:_ Sure.

_Der: _good. I ll tell Dr. Torres.

_Izzie_: Tores? Bailey has been giving us orders lately.

_Alex_: maybe Omalley has been taking up too much of her time._ (everybody looks at alex_) Sorry. I didnt mean it like that.

_Der: (to mer) _I ll see you soon.

_Mer: (to alex_) I can not believe you just said that.

_Alex_: Sorry. I ll just keep my mouth shut then.

_Izz:_ Like that ll happen. (_mer and izz laugh_)

_(callie and Addi in the ladies room) _

_Callie (washing her hands_) : I think things are actually going to work out for me and George. Its great. Really great. I cant believe how

_Addi (whispers in the stall_) : Da it!

_Callie:_ What? You need a tampon? Midol? What?

_Addi_: no, Its not that. _(goes to wash her hands_) I'm late.

_Callie:_ I thought that you didn't have any surgeries for at least another hour.

_Addi_: not that kind of late.

_Callie_: oh, (_eyes widen)_ Ohh, You think (_she whispers_) you are pregnant?

_Addi:_ I cant be. I mean its impossible.

_Callie:_ I thought you were old and dried up?

_Addi_: I am.

_Callie_: then how could you think _(Addi cuts her off)_

_Addi:_ I'm not. Trust me, I'm not _(she walks out callie follows)_

_Callie:_ you sure? I mean it is likely if (_Addi cuts her off)_

_Addi:_ Don't say a word to anyone, and I'm not. I'm sure. _(Addi goes to the nicu to check on a patient)_

_(in the locker room)_

_Mer_: Christina, How long have you been here?

_Chris_: since 5, I couldn't sleep so I ran the clinic.

_Izz: _the clinic all by yourself?

_George: (to Chris_) Any good surgeries?

_Alex: _of course there are good surgeries. The best come in on the night shift. (they all give him a look) Its true.

_Mer (to Chris_) So how are things with

_Chris:_ burke? I don't know. Ask him. He still wont take the fricken key back.

_Izz:_ maybe its for the best, you know.

_Chris:_ It is too early in the morning for happy "miss perfect" _(meaning Izzie)_

George: There's Callie.

_(callie enters the locker room)_

_Callie:_ Ok, Doctors. Grey you are with shepherd, Yang/burke. Stevens/Montgomery. Karev/Clinic and pit, _(starts to walk away)_

_George_: umm, Callie?

_Callie:_ yeah Dr. O'Malley?

_George_: Sorry, but um, What about me? Everybody got an order but me. I

_Callie_: (smiles) George, You are with me.

_George_: ohh, ok. (_they both walk out)_

_Izzie_: isn't that just a little bit sickening?

_Chris_: I thought you were over bambi.

_(Izz looks over to Alex)_

_Alex:_ she is, Its just sickening that O'Malley gets the wife and the surgery and the sx and I get to run the clinic with no surgeries. _(leaves)_

_Mer_: is he mad?

_Izz:_ only at Callie. _(walks out)_

_Chris_: do you think she still

_Mer:_ no, I don't think so.

_Chris_: Do you know what case you got today?

_Mer_: craniotomy. And you?

_Chris: _I don't know.

_Mer: _you don't?

_Chris:_ no, and back off. _(they both leave the room)_

_(in the nicu)_

_Addi:_ Mark, what are you doing in here?

_Mark:_ The Cleft palate surgery is today. I'm making sure he's stable enough for the operation. You forgot didn't you?

_Addi: (lying) no, I didn't (looks at the nurse)_ Thank you, could you give us a minute (_the nurse leaves) _

_Mark_: You look tired, beautiful, but tired.

_Addi: _What is going on with us? (_lowers her voice)_ Are we together?

_Mark_: well, I've been at your place everyday for the last week. You tell me.

_Addi:_ is that it?

_Mark (almost casually)_: you dumping me again?

_Addi: (shocked)_ no, (_pauses_) well are you sleeping with one of the interns? or nurses?

_Mark: (laughs) _No, (_pauses)_ not in the past couple weeks..

_Addi:_ Ok, then. (_looks at baby Kyle_) How's his vitals?

_Mark_: you tell me doctor. (_gives her the chart and she reads it) _

_Addi_: looks good. And his scar from the last surgery is barely noticeable.

_Mark:_ I told you. I'm the best.

_Addi:_ (smiles) page me when you go to the OR, I have to go check on my other patients.

_Mark: (McSteamy smile_) I ll page you if I need you.

_(Addi shakes her head and leaves out the room)._

_Mark (to baby Kyle_) : she wants me. _(touches kyle's toe to get his attention)_ Women are complicated. You'll learn that soon enough.

_(Sydney sees Alex in the clinic)_

_Sydney_: I see you got clinic duty, congratulations. _(gives him another chart)_

_Alex_: Yeah, sure.

_Sydney: (looks at a big stack of patient charts_) Looks like you will be very busy.

_Alex_: yeah.

_Sydney_: Page me if you have any possible surgeries. And remember, Bedside manner counts. __

(smiles and leaves)

_Alex: _sure I'll page you, when hell freezes over. _(looks at a patients chart)_ Gena Smith

_Gena:_ That would be me.

_Alex:_ so what did you do?

_Gena (looks distracted) : _I was making a sandwich and I kind of sliced my hand. Its not that bad.

_Alex:_ Cooking can be dangerous. Looks like you will need stitches. We have a plastic surgeon here, if you want

_Gena:_ you can do the stitches? (Alex nods) Then do them, Get it over with. I have to get back home.

_Alex: Are you allergic to any meds? (she shakes her head no, as he cleans out the wound_) Looks like you'll need about 6. You'll need to come back in a week to get them taken out. Should only take 10 mins.

_Gena:_ sounds good to me. (_Alex starts suturing)_

_(izz runs into Addi)_

_Izzie:_ Im sorry dr. Montgomery. I'm your resident today. Anything I can do?

_Addi:_ I have 3 expectant mothers and one has twins.

_Izzie:_ wow, ok.

_Addi: (hands her the chart_) Check on Mrs. O'Connell in room 345 and if her bp doesn't stabilize in the next hour, we will have to do an emergency C-section.

_Izzie_: yes ma'am.

_Addi:_ I have a CPS in about a half an hour, you can scrub in.

_Izzie: (confused_) CPS? Cleft pallet Surgery? _(eyes widen)_ Yeah, I'm in

_Addi:_ I thought you would be. Make sure you finish my paperwork and rounds and you can meet me and Dr. Sloan in OR3

_Izzie:_ Thanks Dr. Montgomery.

Mer and Der scrubbing in OR2) 

Mer: I love being a non-intern 

Der: you do? 

Mer: Yeah, you get other people to do your pre op, your paperwork, and you get to scrub in on the best surgeries. 

Der: Being an attending is even better. 

Mer: I bet it is. 

Der: Did you chose a specialty yet? 

Mer: We normally don't do that until our 3rd year. 

Der: I know I was just wondering. 

Mer: I haven't decided. 

Der: alright then, Lets go. (enters the OR) 

Mer: Dr. Shepherd. 

Der: It's a beautiful day to save lives. (to the nurses) Dr. Grey will be assisting in today's surgery, 10 blade. (they hand him one and he hands it to mer) 

Mer: Seriously? 

Der: You can start and then I ll take over once we enter the (medical) 

Mer: (smiles) Thank you dr. Shepherd.

_(Mark and Lexi)_

_Mark:_ (_checking up on a post op nose job patient)_ Looks good. The swelling should go down over the next couple days.

_Lexi:_ Dr. Sloan, I'm your intern today.

_Mark _: sure, Repack his dressings and check 243 for bruising, 246 for swelling, and 253 needs more pain meds. And I need full reports on rooms 256, 257, 263, and 264

_Lexi: (thinking he's a a$$)_ yes sir. Anything else?

_Mark:_ no, that will be all. (_leaves the room and lexi follows)_

_Lexi_ : look I know you've been ignoring me for the past couple weeks, and Ive been avoiding you too, but I don't understand how you can just forget everything that

_Mark_: what happened that night, its over.

_Lexi_: so I meant nothing? I was just a one night stand? (the nurses overheard)

_Mark_: goodbye Dr. Grey. (leaves)

_Lexi_: (to herself) great, now they think I'm a slt. (walks away quickly)

(_George and callie in an on call room)_

_George_: You don't have any patients?

_Callie_: not for another 2 hours.

_George_: ohh, so

_Callie_: Do you still want to try for a baby? Because we can. (r_ambles_) If you don't want a baby anymore I understand. Its fine. I understand. Its just that I really want a baby and we are really good right now, but if you don't want to that's fine too. I just want to be with you George. And

_George_: Callie.

_Callie:_ yeah? I'm shutting up. I'm talking to much. I'm rambling. I _(George kisses her)_

_George_: Whatever you want, I'll do it. I just want to make you happy. 

_Callie: _I love hearing that. _(kisses George passionately)_

_(Callie locks the door and they begin to undress) _

_(Alex in clinic w/ new patient she's 14)_

_Alex_: So what happened to you?

_Coach_: She fell while training, and her wrist is probably broken.

_Alex_: alright, (_looks at the young girl)_ How exactly did this happen?

_Macy:_ I missed my release move on the bars and crashed on it. It doesn't hurt that bad. But my coach told me I had to get it checked out anyway. I'm fine really. It doesn't hurt at all.

_Alex_: hopefully its just a bruise. You sure it doesn't hurt? _(Alex inspects her left wrist and presses gently on it)_

_Macy: (winces in pain_) ouch. _(smiles sadly)_ doesn't hurt unless you touch it.

_Alex_: You need an x-ray. Looks like it's a fracture. A bruise wouldn't be that painful this soon.

_Macy_: I know what that means. No training for at least 3 weeks if I'm lucky. There goes my season. _(to coach)_ I really wanted to make regionals.

_Alex_: We have a really good ortho resident. I'll get someone to take you to radiology and (_sees a man in his 30's come into the clinic barely breathing he's with a woman age 24ish)_

_Alex:_ I ll be right back. (_gets up and sees dr. Young/one of the interns_) Hey you, Get this chick to radiology and page Dr. Torres and O'Malley. 

_(Alex runs to the new patient)_

_Alex: (yelling to the nurse_) Someone page Dr. Burke and get a gurney

_(Chris and Burke)_

_Chris:_ dr. Burke, Any good surgeries today?

_Burke:_ I have a liver biopsy for room 432 and another Appendectomy later today.

_Chris:_ What is it with appendixes? The all decide to stop working at the same time? I'm not complaining because that means surgeries for me, but still that's a bit weird right?

_Burke_: Not really.

_Chris:_ But those aren't fun, its routine and boring.

_Burke:_ then you don't have to scrub in at all. (_walks away)_

_Chris: (follows him)_ no, I'm not complaining. Burke, I'm not complaining at all. _(realizing she needs this surgery_) Thank you dr. Burke, (burke is ignoring her) I would love to scrub in. I appreciate it. I will not complain. (_raises her voice some_) Burke.

Burke: (_turns around and hands her the chart_) I want a full report before we go into OR1.

_Chris (sigh of relief) _: Thank you burke.

_(Burke walks away smiling and then gets a page)_

(in the clinic)

_Alex (to patient)_ : What happened to him?

_Ellena:_ I was driving and all of a sudden he started having trouble breathing.

_(Alex puts the patient on the gurney with the help of dr. Evans and starts checking the airway)_

_Alex: (To dr. Evans)_ Dude check for any vitals

_Jordan:_ Thready heart beat and light breath sounds

_Alex: (to the woman_) Any signs of distress before? Numbness? History of Asthma? Any Allergies?

_Ellena:_ I don't know.

_Jordan_: He's non responsive. Loss of consciousness Dr. Karev. What do I do?

_Alex: (starting to get frustrated at the woman_) What do you mean you don't know? (_starts to intubate him and dr. Evans starts an ambu bag)_

_Ellena:_ I just met him, it was our first date.

_Alex:_ Dude _(meaning dr. Evans)_ Get him to MRI and make sure you focus on the chest and abdomen. I want tox screen, blood gas, and any other test you can think of that might tell us what's going on. _(yells at him_) Go now. _(to self)_ Where the hell is Burke?

_Ellena: _will he be ok?

_Alex_: I don't know.

_Ellena (upset) _: you are a doctor. what do you mean you dont know?

_Alex: (trying to stay calm) _Tell me everything you know and maybe I can figure out what I can do to save him.

_Ellena:_ well, His name is Henry.

(Mer/der in OR2 craniotomy)

Der: Alright Dr. Grey. What do you see here?

Mer: Its it a tumor? It looks like a tumor. But that wasn't on the films.

Der: Its small, some times even the best technology cant pick up a small tumor. I think I can get it all.

Mer: Do you think its malignant?

Der: its better to be safe than sorry. (looks to mer) Meredith, I'll need you to hold this part while I clip the end.

Mer: Yeah (she holds the piece of abnormal tissue like she's supposed to)

DeR: I think that is all of it.

Mer: (puts it in a container) You want me to send this to pathology?

Der: yeah and have them rush the results. I don't want his family to be worried too long if they don't need to be.

Mer: I understand.

Der: Alright, lets close him up and get him to recovery. (begins closing up)

Mer: sounds good.

Der: Dr. Grey, you've been working with dr. Sloan lately?

Mer: (confused) yeah, why?

Der: I'll let you do the outside sutures.

Mer: but don't we normally use staples?

Der: Normally, But I thought you might want to practice on the new technique Dr. Sloan showed you. (Joking) you know to see if you learned anything.

Mer: (laughs) Thank you dr. Shepherd.

(time line is off, like always. Addison is looking for dr. Bailey she goes down the stairwell)

Addison: (thinking) The Or board said she was in Or4. Her surgery must be almost over by now.

Mark: (going up the stairs to find Addi) Hey, Where have you been?

Addi: I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted. I have to find Miranda.

Mark: who?

Addi: Miranda. (he still looks lost) Dr. Bailey.

Mark: ohh, ok. What do you need her for?

Addi: nothing. Just a consult.

Mark: For who? I had to go through the same general surgical residency before I specialized. I could be your consult.

Addi: (lying) Actually, Bailey needs me for a consult, so I have to go find her.

Mark: oh. Ok. I was just coming to tell you that I'm bringing the little dude to OR3. So hurry back as soon as you can.

Addi: little dude?

Mark: The CPS.

Addi: (laughs at him) You are getting attached aren't you?

Mark: (macho) no of course not. (casually) I just don't want to wait all day to get this surgery over with. The sooner I do it, the sooner he heals, and the sooner I'm published.

Addi: (smiles) that's the mark I know and love. (kisses him on the cheek and runs off quickly) I gotta go. Bailey needs me.

(Chris and Burke)

Chris: that's your pager.

Burke: I know that. (reads it out loud) 911 in clinic. (starts to walk off)

Chris: I'm coming with you. (follows him)

Burke: you have a report to fill out.

Chris: I am coming with you.

Burke: I don't have time to argue.

Chris: (under her breath) that's a first.

(Burke and Chris make it to the clinic and they see Alex where we left off)

Burke: Karev You paged?

Alex: 30 something year old male. Shortness of breath. (looks at Ellena) No history of anything and loss consciousness when he arrived.

Burke: obstruction of airway?

Alex: not that I could see.

Chris: where is he now?

Alex: Intern brought him to mri and is doing blood tests as we speak.

Burke: And why aren't you doing it?

Alex: I'm running the clinic. Every one else is busy.

Burke: right. Good job Dr. Karev. I'll take it from here. (turns to Christina) go and find that intern and tell him that you are now on the case and he needs to get back in the clinic to help dr. Karev.

Chris: yes dr. Burke. So does that mean I'm scrubbing in? exploratory surgery?

Burke: get the films Christina. (she nods and leaves) (burke looks at Alex) there are too many patients here for only one doctor.

Alex: thank you Dr. Burke.

Burke: you kept your cool. I can tell. Its better than what I did my first time running the floor.

Alex: seriously?

Burke: you tell anyone, I ll put you on scut.

Alex: yes sir.

Burke: alright then. (smiles) I have to go make sure Christina didn't start operating without me. (leaves)

Alex: that she would do. (Alex looks back at the clinic and sees that the 14 year old is still sitting there) Where are the O'Malley's?

(everything is basically happening at the same time which makes this hard to write in a decent order, but here I go.)

(callie and George in the on call room in bed resting. pager goes off)

Callie: Do you hear that?

George: no, what?

Callie: someone is being paged. George what if its an emergency.

George: (gets up and checks the pagers) Its for both of us. It's the clinic.

Callie: great. (starts to get dressed) How do I look?

George: Good. Wait, (fixes her hair so its not too messy) ok, good.

Callie: (smiles) I ll meet you in the clinic. Ok.

George: ok. (gets dressed)

Callie: ok. (Gives him a quick kiss and leaves to go to the clinic)

(Mer and der in Scrub room)

Mer: that was awesome.

Der: yeah. So I see mark does actually teach.

Mer: I don't know about that. I am just a quick learner.

(they both smile)

Der: What?

Mer: nothing. (looks down)

Der: no. what?

Mer: you know right now. I couldn't be happier.

Der: (kisses her on the forehead) We still have a whole day left. (Passes his hands in her hair and kisses her gently on the lips)

Mer: ok, now I couldn't be happier. (she laughs)

(Mer is paged)

Mer: ok now this This sucks. (der laughs)

Der: go ahead. It could be important.

Mer: ok. I ll find you later.

Der: you better. (mer goes to answer the page)

(Addi is in a linen closet taking a break and just thinking. Then she gets a page, Its from Lexi)

Addi: da it! (gets up off the floor and starts to go to towards labor and delivery))

Lexi: (fills Addi in on the situation as they are walking) Dr. Montgomery, you need to come quickly, Its Mrs. O'Connell

Addi: where is Dr. Stevens?

Lexi: She went to the OR. The nurses said Mrs. O'Connell has been fine all day, and that dr. Stevens checked on her all morning.

Addi: alright. (to self) Da it.

Lexi: Are you ok, Dr. Montgomery?

Addi: I can not be in two places at one time. Dr.Grey, page dr. sloan and tell him to start the surgery with out me. (enters Mrs. O'Connell's room and the monitors are beeping) Mrs. O'Connell how is your pain? Are you ok?

Mrs. O'Connell: (stressed breathing) I am, I think, I'm having contractions.

Addi: Ok, We need to get these babies out.

Mrs. O'Connell: What's wrong with me?

Addi: your blood pressure is too high. Its causing stress on the babies. We need to stop the stress and right now our only option is to deliver them.

Mrs. O'Connell: So I'm going to have a c-section? I don't want to be cut open. I don't want a surgery.

Addi: we can try for a natural birth, but it will be long and probably very painful, and I don't think the babies will respond well to that stress.

Mrs. O'Connell: (trying to catch her breath) So my only option is a c-section.

Addi: right now, yes that is what I recommend.

Mrs. O'Connell: Alright.

Addi: you are doing the right thing. (yells to a nurse) Call for OR4 and tell them I need the OR asap. Get me an anesthesiologist too. (to mrs. O'Connell) I am going to do everything I can to get both of your babies out safely.

Mrs. O'Connell: Thanks dr. Montgomery.

(Addi walks out of the room and lexi meets her)

Lexi; I paged dr. Sloan for you. Is there anything I can do?

Addi: who is your attending today?

Lexi: Dr. Sloan.

Addi: fine, you can scrub in, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Lexi: (under her breath) He probably doesn't even know I'm alive.

(Mark and Izzie)

Mark: (pager goes off) nurse what does it say?

Nurse Debbie: I'll call it back. And see.

Izzie (to mark): Shouldn't we be starting the surgery soon?

Mark: I have to wait for Addison.

Debbie: It was from Dr. Montgomery, she said an emergency came up, and start without her.

Izzie: So I guess we don't have to wait.

Mark: This kid is only 3 months old. Do we have a pediatric surgeon on standby if anything happens? (nurses shake their heads no)

Izzie: I think they are all busy today. Every OR was booked last time I checked.

Mark: Alright, lets get this surgery started. (to nurse) Scalpel

Izzie: what would you like me to assist with?

Mark: keep an eye on the vitals. You are doing Addison's job right now until she comes back. If anything dips more than 5 points you tell me and this surgery stops until he's stable.

Izzie: Yes, Dr. Sloan.

Mark: good. Do we have the peds paddles ready in case of heart failure?

Izzie: yes sir.

Mark: alright. Lets begin. (makes the first incision)

(Chris and burke going over films)

Burke: what does that look like dr. Yang?

Yang: cardiomegaly it would explain the shortness of breath and the abnormal heart rhythm.

Burke: Alright lets open him up.

Yang: Likely cause is amyloidosis.

Burke: and why would you suggest that?

Yang: no high blood pressure. No deformed ventricles _.(burke starts to smile_) No anemia or no hemochromatosis no Amyloidosis. So that only leaves (medical)

Burke: (smiles) Very good dr. Yang. Lets go cut.

Chris: Do I get to cut too, or only you?

Burke: I ll decide that when I decide.

(Alex and the 14 year old)

Alex: Hey, Macy, What are you still doing here?

Macy: The other doctor brought me for x-rays and brought me back here.

Alex: did you see Dr. Torres yet?

Macy: No, I don't think so.

Alex: I ll page her again. How's the pain?

Macy: surprisingly not that bad. I think I'm getting used to it.

Alex: Alright, If you need something let me know. I'm going page ortho again. (walks off as callie shows up)

Callie: Someone paged for an Ortho consult?

Alex: (upset) Yeah, I paged you and O'Malley about 30mins ago. (hands her the chart) Ive been running this place since. Where have you been?

Callie: I was with a patient. (looks over the chart) Athlete, ok. I ll look over the films.

Alex: You do that. (walks towards the nurses station and starts to fill out some papers)

(Callie introduces herself to the patient) 

Callie: hello, (looks at the chart) Macy, Im dr. Torres. I ll be fixing your wrist.

Macy: Its about time. Ive been here forever.

(George shows up)

Callie: (To macy) I'm going to look over the films and be right back

(George and callie look over the films out of view)

George: (looks over to the patient) hey, how bad is it?

Callie: How old do you think the patient is from these films? 

George: I would say about 40 maybe in her 50s

Callie: she's 14 George. What causes that?

George: Overtraining? Female athlete triad. She's an athlete right?

Callie: yeah. After we set her wrist and cast it, lets get her some prescription calcium supplements and get someone from psych to come talk to her to make sure she understand how serious this is.

George: ok, will do.

(goes to call for psych as callie gets ready to cast macys wrists)

(Addi and Lexi in OR4 scrubbing in)

Addi: alright, dr.Grey, We wont have much time once we get in there. I ll make the incision and I ll have about 2 minutes to get both babies out.

Lexi: alright, not a problem. Do you need me to help with the mother or the babies?

Addi: hopefully the babies wont need any help. I want you to do a quick check up on both of them, and come help me close her back up. (goes into the OR, lexi follows)

Lexi: alright.

Addi: (to the nurses) How's her stats?

Nurse: Her bp keeps rising. It doesn't look good for any of them.

Addi: alright lets get those babies out. (to nurse) Scalpel. (makes the incision)

Lexi: bp is still rising.

Addi: Im almost at the first one. Grey, hold here. (lexi does) be careful. (she pulls the first baby out) It's a girl. Grey,

Lexi: I got her. (lexi takes the baby to the side to check the stats)

Addi: She's not crying. How is she grey?

Lexi: breathing sounds good. 6lb 7oz.

Addi: Alright here's the boy, (she takes him out and he starts crying) We have a loud one here.

Lexi: I got him. (the little girl starts crying) They both look good.

Addi: good. Alright lets take care of the mother.

(she starts to close her up when her bp starts to drop quickly, lexi runs back over to the table)

Lexi: That's too much of a drop.

Addi: I know that. Her bp is too low now. give me a dose of epi that should pick it back up. (looks at lexi) She must be bleeding internally.

Lexi: I dont see anything, How could she be?

Addi: its here, (to lexi) give me the bovie. (lexi hands it to her)

Lexi: all this damage from a few blood vessels?

Addi: that's all it takes. (bp stabilizes) Good. Alright now lets close her up so she can meet her new babies.

Lexi: Yes ma am.

Addi: So how are you liking being an intern?

Lexi: The surgeries aren't bad, it's the people you meet that's the problem.

Addi: guy trouble?

Lexi: you could say that.

Addi: (finishes the last suture) Alright, that's it for me here. Dr.Grey, bring her to recovery and bring the babies to the nursery. (goes to scrub out) I have to go check on another patient.

(Chris and burke in OR1 doing the surgery)

Burke (to chris): bovie. (she hands it to him)

Chris: Dr. burke, I could really do this on my own. I have studied and I know that I can do this on my own.

Burke: Im sure you can. (to nurse) forceps

Nurse: Yes, dr. Burke. (hands it to him)

Burke: Alright, dr. yang

Chris: (thinking she ll get to cut) yeah

Burke: What do you see right here?

Chris: classic Dilated cardiomyopathy since lab results ruled out everything else. Treatment is installing a biventricular pacemaker with defibrillation capabilities.

Burke: (smiles) and you want to do it yourself?

Chris: yeah.

Burke: You can assist.

Chris: deal. I just really need to cut.

Burke: (hands Chris the scalpel) Go ahead.

Chris: seriously? (smiles) Alright.

Burke: I ll take over when we get to installing the pacemaker.

(Mark and izzie in the OR)

Mark: (to self) Addison should have been here by now. (to izzie) How are his vitals?

Izzie: Bp dropped a little but hes Still stable. Hes doing really good for being in surgery for so long.

Mark: We ve been lucky so far. Keep an eye on his O2 levels.

Izzie: I am. Is there any chance that I could do something surgical?

Mark: No, Your job is to monitor. If he starts to go downhill there wont be a surgery to do anymore, and I wont get published.

Izzie: Is that the only reason you are doing this surgery? To get published?

Mark: (lying) Of course Stevens. Why else do you perform risky surgeries on an infant?

Izzie: To save their life or increase their quality of life?

Mark: (looking up from baby Kyle) No Dr. Stevens, Money and prestige.

(Addison walks into the Or)

Addi: Mark, Hows he doing? (walks over to where mark is)

Mark: Just fine. Where were you? (joking) An oncall room?

Addi: no, not this time. I delivered twins by emergency C-section with the help of Dr. Grey

Izzie: but Meredith was supposed to be with shepherd.

Addi: the other Dr. Grey. (looks to mark) Your intern today.

Mark: Well isnt she the overachiever. (continues to work on kyles palate) We are half way through, if he stays stable I can close it up completely today.

Izzie: wow, thats amazing.

Mark: Addison, I need an extra hand, could you?

Addi: yeah, Wow, you did a lot while I was gone. (whispers to mark) Wouldn't it be better if Dr.Stevens helps out? She needs the experience.

Mark: fine, Dr. Stevens you can assist. Addi, keep an eye on his vitals for me.

Izzie: (excited that she can finally do something surgical) thank you Dr. Sloan.

Mark: (to addi) Do they always suck up to you?

Addi: Anytime there is a surgery involved. Yeah. (mark and addi share a smile)

(callie and George with Macy)

Callie : you will need to take it easy for the next couple weeks. (finishes wraping her wrist and forearm)

Geroge: you have a condition that is very much like osteoperosis. That is why you are so prone to fractures. (macy looks up at him confused)

Callie: We went through your file. We know about all of your previous breaks.

Macy: You don't understand. I want to be the best. I have to be the best. If I take time off, I will lose my edge. I cant lose.

Callie: I understand more than you think. Your condition could be caused by a number of things (looks at george)

George: (sits next to macy) You are overdoing it, and arent taking care of yourself. From now on you have to make sure that you get enough calcium because if you don't (pauses)

Macy: I get it. (repeating what shes heard a million times) My bones are brittle, and Im never going to make it to regionals if I keep it up.

Callie: yeah that's about it. We paged someone to come and talk to you about your other problem too

Macy: other problem? (macy looks scared) You know?

Callie: We kinda have to. We're doctors. And its pretty obvious (she's extremely thin)

(macy smiles sadly)

George: You have to take care of yourself first. You cant always please everyone, your coaches, your parents, your friends.

Macy: I get it. But I'll be ok?

George: yeah, 6 weeks or rest will do you good. (lowers his voice) And now you have an excuse to eat ice cream. (both of them laugh a bit)

Macy: thanks doctors.

Callie: no problem. (looks over at george) I think we should give her some privacy.

George: (gets up to leave) take care of yourself. (walks out of the room)

(Callie and George now alone)

Callie: You did really good in there. Patients love you.

George: (smiling) what can I say, I'm loveable, and dependable and

Callie: (smiles) You are awesome, you know that. (George nods and opens his mouth to speak)

(dr bailey walks up)

Bailey: Dr. O'Malley, It must be a slow day considering you two have the time to flirt in the hallways, so publicly I might add. Some of us are too busy to have a life. Some of us have patients to see and lives to save. But I see that is not a priority for you at this moment now is it?

George: (gets flustered) no ma'am, I mean.

Callie: I gotta go, we have to go. Patients to see. (George and callie hurry off)

Bailey: that's what I thought. (walks away) flirting in the hallways. You have to be out of ever loving mind.

(Mer meets Alex at the nurses station)

Mer: Hey, Alex. How you doing?

Alex: (looks up from signing charts) hey, Meredith. No surgeries?

Mer: no, I came back from one a little while ago. I had to drop something off at pathology. (looks at a patients chart)

Alex: Feel free to take it.

Mer: what? (looks down) oh, busy day?

Alex: this is the first time I sit down today. I'm never going to tease Izzie about clinic duty again.

Mer: (smiling) that bad huh?

Alex: you don't have a clue. Thank god for interns. (they both smile) Hey Meredith, I was wondering. Do you think that

(der walks up behind Mer and puts his arms around her waist)

Der: Hey, Where were you? (gives her a soft kiss on the neck)

Mer: (smiling) I was just coming back from pathology. The results should be in first thing in the morning.

Der: Sounds good. (gets paged)

Mer: Is it important? Do I need to go too?

Der: No, It shouldn't be. I got it. (kisses her quickly) I'll page you if I need you.

Mer: I'll meet you in a second (der leaves to answer page)

Alex: (smiles at mer) So you guys are really together again huh?

Mer: (smiling) Yeah. I really think it'll work out this time. I hope anyway.

Alex: I'm happy for you mer. (looks down at the papers)

Mer: Hey, um. What did you want to ask me about earlier?

Alex: what? Nothing. Its not important. I think I figured it out.

Mer: ok. Glad I could help. (they both smile) Derek and I are staying at his place tonight, so

Alex: I wont wait up. I'll let Izzie know.

Mer: thanks. (walks off to find Derek)

(Chris and Burke in the scrub room)

Burke: Good work in there.

Chris (being Christina) : Yeah, I know. (burke )

Burke: here (holds out his hand)

Chris: What?

Burke: take it. (tries to give her something)

Chris: I don't want it.

Burke: take the key, Christina.

Chris: I don't want it. You wont take my key back, I wont take yours.

Burke: You are living there, the key belongs to you.

Chris: It was your apartment first, it belongs to you.

Burke: (holding back a smile) you are so stubborn. (remembering the argument) What am I supposed to do with the key?

Chris: I don't know. Bury it, throw it away, keep it, sell it, use it. Do what you want. I don't care.

Burke: (gets paged) alright then, (puts the key back in his pocket) I have 2 surgeries left to do. You are on call tonight right?

Chris: yeah, why?

Burke: (paged again) I have to go. (leaves and smirks)

Chris: (alone thinking out loud) What is he going to do with the key? Did he say there were 2 surgeries? I have to get in on it.

(Addi Mark and Izzie in OR3)

Mark: After I finish the last sutures, he can go to recovery.

Addi: Good job mark. You might get published after all (smiles)

Mark: and who would have thought in Seattle of all places.

Izzie: (interrupting their gaze) So should I bring him to recovery or is a nurse going to do it?

Addi: Dr. Stevens, You can go. I'm sure you will want in on another surgery.

Izzie: I didn't mean to be rude. I was just wondering.

Mark: You can scrub out. I'm done here. (finishes the last suture)

Izzie: ok.

(Izzie scrubs out quickly and leaves as Addi and mark start to scrub out)

Addi: I'll bring him up to the NICU.

Mark: you don't have to. I was going to. Its not a problem.

Addi: (skeptical) Mark, seriously? What's gotten into you lately?

Mark: Nothing. Last time he coded. He needs someone to keep a close eye on him. If

something happens. (pauses) I don't trust interns.

Addi: (smiles at the last comment) Its just a bit weird. And he is kind of my patient too. And you have other patients to attend to. I can do it. 

Mark: (smiles) Alright, he's yours.

Addi: (smiling) don't worry, you'll still get all the credit. (leaves to go and bring Kyle to recovery)

Mark: yeah (watches Addi with Kyle then leaves)

(Alex returns to the nurses station after treating a patient)

Lexi: hey, dr. Karev (Alex looks up from paperwork) I was wondering if you could look over my notes. I think I'm missing something but I cant figure it out. And since you are the first resident I saw

Alex: Yeah, I'll look over it.

(lexi sits down next to him and hands him the chart)

Lexi: (smiles) Thanks.

Alex: (looks over her notes) I would recheck his tox screen and get a CT to make sure you cover all the bases.

Lexi: thanks. (Alex hands her the chart)

Alex: so how's that avoiding thing working?

Lexi: Its not.

Alex: Sorry to hear that. (starts working on another chart)

Lexi: Yeah. I walked in on him with another woman. (Alex looked up at her) Yeah, imagine that.

Alex: Do you think you can forgive him?

Lexi: Hell no, He's completely ignoring me anyway. And I don't think I want him back. You can't just pretend it didn't happen. You know?

Alex: Yeah, I guess not. (goes back to writing)

Lexi: I'm sure you would never do that to your girlfriend.

Alex: I don't have a girlfriend

Lexi: (embarrassed) Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it.

Alex: Its ok.

(Izzie walks up and sees Alex and Lexi talking)

(Der leaving a patient's room)

Mer: Hey, sorry I took so long.

Der: that's ok. (talking about the patient) She regained consciousness.

Mer: seriously? That's great. (looking back at der) So, I was thinking. Why don't we go back to your place tonight?

Der: the trailer? You want to go to the trailer.

Mer: yeah. Its been a while, and I thought we could use some time alone.

Der: Yeah? (smiling) Alright. So we'll go to the trailer.

Mer: My shift is almost over. I'll meet you in your office?

Der: (McDreamy smile) my office huh? I can't wait.

Mer: (giggling) I'm sure you can't. (walks away)

(Burke and Christina are exiting different ORs)

Chris: Burke

Burke: Dr. Yang

Chris: Where are you going?

Burke: Home. My shift is over. Enjoy being on call. (walks away)

Chris: how was the biopsy?

Burke: Good (walks away)

Chris: (mocking him) Enjoy being on call (rolls her eyes and walks away)

(George and Callie getting out of Surgery)

George: That was a complicated surgery. You did good. We make a pretty good team don't we?

Callie: Yeah, We do. Hey George did I tell you? I am on call tonight.

George: Ohh, ok. I think Christina is too.

Callie: Well, she was here all morning. Maybe you can trade with her?

George: You wont get tired of me? At work and at home? All the time?

Callie: I couldn't get tired of you George. (upset) Wait? Are you tired of me?

George: No, I just. Every day together. (realizing he's in trouble again) I'll ask Cristina to switch shifts with me.

Callie: alright. (leaves the room)

**(Mer on her way to change, chris walks up)**

Chris: Hey, Why do you look so happy?

Mer: Because I am.

Chris: You slept with McDreamy.

Mer: not yet. Today anyway (sees Chris wants to say something) Come on, Spill. What's going on

Chris: Burke is such a woman.

(laughs but the smile goes away when she noticed that Chris looks serious)

Mer: (confused) burke's a woman?

Chris: he's moody. He's having mood swings. Its like PMS. One minute its like go to hell, and the next he's flirting. I am not this complicated.

Mer: (shaking her head in disbelief) Burke's a woman.

Chris: (snaps) Meredith, concentrate.

Mer: ok, (takes a deep breath) I'm being supportive.

Chris: What do I do?

Mer: Well, you've tried talking and avoiding and (pauses) I got it. (smiles) Coffee.

Chris: but do I want 'coffee'?

Mer: (confused) do you?

Chris: I don't know. (gets paged)

Mer: You are Christina Yang. You'll figure it out. And if you don't, then at least you have the surgeries.

Chris: yeah. (sarcastic) Nice pep talk.

Mer: sorry, I tried (they both go their separate ways)

(izz approaches the nurses station alex and lexi are talking)

Izzie: Sorry to interrupt.

Alex: Hey Izz, I didn't see you show up. How was the surgery?

Izzie: Good. What's going on here?

Alex: nothing, (lexi and Alex exchange looks) Just helping Lexi with a case.

Lexi: (sensing some tension) I was just leaving. (stands up)

Izzie: No, You can stay. I am leaving soon anyway.

(lexi sits back down)

Izzie: (to Alex) I'll see you at home?

Alex: Yeah.

Lexi: (under her breath) home?

Alex: (to izzie) Meredith and Derek won't be there tonight.

Izzie: so it's just us? (smiles)

Alex: yeah. Just us.

Izzie: alright then. (giggles) I'm going change out of these scrubs. (walks off)

(Alex just smiles and watches as she walks away)

Lexi: let me guess. That's the non girlfriend.

Alex: It's a long story.

Lexi: (laughs softly) it always is. (gets up and walks away)

(Alex finishes the last chart and goes to change to go home)

(George finds Chris at a vending machine)

George: Christina, I've been looking everywhere for you.

Chris: trying to get away from the wife?

George: no, not this time. You are on call right?

Chris: yeah, why?

George: You were here all day, and I looked at the board. We don't have any interesting cases, so I thought

Chris: Spit it out Bambi.

George: Switch days with me. I'll take today, and you have Saturday. Saturday is party night, there are a lot of accidents. That means scrubbing in. (raises eyebrows) a lot of scrubbing in.

Chris: fine, if you want it that bad, we'll switch. Just don't beg. It's needy and it bothers me.

George: Thanks, I think.

Chris: now get out of my way, I'm going home I have a date with Angeletti.

George: (shocked) You're dating? So soon?

Chris: The restaurant. They deliver. (walks away)

George: ohh. Right. (yells after her) thank you.

(Izz and Alex at Mer's house in the kitchen)

Izzie: So,

(Mer/der in the office)

(Addi is shown in an empty room pricking her finger to do a blood test. And she looks worried. Mark walks into the room and Addi hides everything as best as she can)

Mark: hey, I was looking for you. Your shift's over right?

Addi: yeah, I just had some stuff to do. I need to get this off to the lab. Its for a patient of mine.

Mark: Yeah no problem. You want to stop by Joes. We haven't been there in a while.

(smiles at Addi)

Addi: you know. I'm just really tired right now. I was busy today. Maybe another time.

Mark: (suspicious) Yeah, no problem. I'm going home. (pauses) I'll see you there?

Addi: (preoccupied) what? Um, Yeah. I'll be there. I have to go. (smiles and walks away)

Mark: (to self) What the hell is she hiding?

**MVO**: We have two choices. Wait around for things to happen, or take charge and do it our selves. If you live in Denial, you tend to wait it out. Sure you take charge every once in a while, but you avoid dealing with what's really going on. How can we get what we want if we don't ask and let our feelings be heard? Everyday we live this vicious cycle. When should I speak and when should I have just kept my Dam mouth shut. Normally luck or fate tends to be on the side of the speakers.

(Chris opens her apartment door to find that the room is actually clean)

Chris: (yells) Hello? (to self) Did the maid come after all? (she goes to the phone to call Meredith but she sees a paper)

'C'

Thought you could use a hand.

There is food in the fridge.

See you at work.

'B'

(Chris picks up the paper and finds the key is on the cabinet)

Chris: da it.

**(End of Epi 8: Washing Machine)**


	9. Epi 9 Is There Something I Should Know

**Epi 9 Is there something I should know?** by Duran Duran

(picks up right after last epi, no MVO)

(Mer and Der are just entering the trailer and they are all over each other, Mer walks in backwards as Derek kisses her passionately, They undress every step of the way throwing their clothes on the floor. They make it to the bed where They start to make out majorly suddenly Derek stops.)

Mer: what's wrong?

Der: Where's my wallet?

Mer: Forget it.

(Mer goes back to kissing, but Derek gets up to find his jeans)

Mer: (upset) We are getting ready to have sx and you are worried about your wallet?

Der: (going through his jean pocket) Yeah

Mer: This so kills the mood.

Der: (pulls out a cndom and laughs) Yeah, Well you'll kill me if we end up with a surprise in 9 months

Mer: yeah, you're probably right.

Der: (smiles and kisses her sweetly) Now where were we?

Mer: (laughs) I want some sx. (pulls der on top of her)

Der: (kisses her neck) That I can do. (they laugh and begin having passionate sx)

(Alex and Izzie on the sofa watching TV, alex has his arm around her and she has her head on his shoulder)

Alex: I can't belive I almost forgot. (gets up) hold on

Izzie: Forgot what?

Alex: I figured you would be cooking, so I brought dessert.

(izzie's eyes light up when alex comes in with 2 chocolate cupcakes from the bakery)

Izzie: (takes one and tastes the frosting) Yum.

Alex: (alex sitting next to her) I know they aren't as good as yours, but

Izzie: no, its good.

(they both smile, and Izzie leans toward alex and closes her eyes, she kisses him gently, and then more intense, Alex is surprised by this, but kisses her back and Izzie pulls away)

Izzie: I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing.

Alex: Its ok. (joking) It's the cupcakes talking, that or the beer kicking in.

Izzie: Yeah, (looks embarrassed)

Alex: Izz,

Izzie: Yeah

Alex: its ok. (smiles)

(Mark sitting at the table in his apartment, He cooked a dinner for 2, Addi never showed.)

Mark: where could she be? Mark pulls out his cell phone and calls addi's cell, there is no answer) Da it. (he calls her apartment and still no answer, now worried he calls the only other person he can think of)

Callie: hello?

Mark: Callie?

Callie: what are you doing calling me? And where did you get me cell number? I'm married.

Mark: I know. It's Addison.

Callie: What's wrong? What did you do?

Mark: I didn't do anything this time. You're on call right? Is she at the hospital?

Callie: not that I know of, Why?

Mark: She's not answering the phone. And she was supposed to meet me hours ago but she didn't show up.

Callie: Maybe she's at her hotel room? Don't you have a key?

Mark: No. And I knocked and no one answered.

Callie: ohh, Do you think something happened to her?

Mark: I don't know.

Callie: I'll see what I can do.

Mark: Call me if you find out anything. (pauses) I'm worried

Callie: (shocked at his last comment) Yeah, I'll let you know.

Mark: Thanks.

_(George at the in the clinic doing paperwork, Callie is still mad at him from earlier, so he's trying to avoid her the best he can)_

_(george is paged 911 so he goes to the ambulance entrance)_

George: Dr. Bailey, You're still here?

Bailey: (_iritated at the question_) Yes O'Malley,

(_george mouths 'I'm sorry'_) 

Bailey: 911 call, 3 incomings. Get them to CT as quickly as possible.

George: Yes Ma'am.

Bailey: You better page your wife, We'll need all the help we can get.

George: _(nods)_ Anything else?

Bailey: just a car crash, 3 incomings.

George: Should I page neuro, or cardio?

Bailey: I already paged the senior residents.

George: So Burke and Shepherd aren't going to be called?

Bailey: They are not on call tonight, and they won't be disturbed until morning. Plus by the time they get here it'll be too late._ (seing george is nervous) _O'Malley, Our residents can handle this.

George: Right. _(nervous because he is now included in the residents)_

(Ambulance pulls up)

Bailey: What do we have here?

Paramedic: 12 year old female, restrained passenger, Noticeable break in the tibia, Some bruising, and in and out of consciousness, but overall vitals are stable. (they pull the girl out of the ambulance) There are 2 others on the way. She's lucky

George: Dr. Bailey?

Bailey: (to george) She's yours. Take her to CT and MRI and make sure there are no internal injuries, and page Torres. She needs surgery.

George: but…

Bailey: (calmly) When you are done, page Stevens and let her know.

George: Yes dr.Bailey. (goes to take the girl to CT)

Bailey: You can handle this George.

George: (convincing himself) I can handle this.

(Callie calls Addi's cell phone)

Addi: (she's been crying) hello?

Callie: Hey, Addison. You actually answered.

Addi: why wouldn't I?

Callie: where are you?

Addi: in my hotel. Why?

Callie: Its just mark said you weren't answering your phone and he sounded worried.

Addi: Mark was worried?

Callie: yeah, he called me to find out if I saw you recently. Are you ok? You don't sound ok?

Addi: Yeah, I'm just fine.

Callie: No you're not. What's up?

Addi: I think I'm pregnant.

Callie: what? You are?

Addi: I think. Can you believe this? the minute I find out that I can't have a baby, I finally accept that it won't happen, and I start to move on with my life. I finally give up on it, and it turns out, I'm pregnant.

Callie: but you don't know for sure.

Addi: well, I'll find out tomorrow. (laughs a bit) This is like some kind of joke.

Callie: its called irony.

Addi: Its called lets play a joke on poor Addison. Let's make her a train wreck so everyone can watch.

Callie: I'm on call right now, and I have to go, but if you need to talk, call me, ok?

Addi: alright. Thanks Callie.

Callie: no problem. At least talk to mark. (laughing) He is the father right?

Addi: (smiles) shut up. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Callie: bye. (hangs up)

(While in CT the girl wakes up)

George: It's ok, your in the hospital. Stay still.

Girl: (scared) ok.

George: (to the technician) She's almost done right?

Technician: Yeah the last one was clear. I'm done here. (gets up to leave) I'll have the films in a minute.

George: Thank you. (walks into the main room)

Girl: Where's my parents? Are they ok?

George: I don't know. (she starts to cry) I had to take care of you first. (helps her into a wheelchair) As soon as I know I'll tell you.

Girl: ok. Does it look bad?

George: Well, you're talking that's a good sign, But you will need surgery for your leg at least. (starts walking with wheelchair)

Girl: right way?

George: Well see, it all depends on the films, but it didn't look that bad.

Girl: Will it hurt?

George: you'll be in good hands.

Girl: ok, (pauses) I'm feeling sleepy.

George: That's normal. But try to stay up if you can help it. (sees a nurse) Olivia, do me a favor.

Olivia: Yes, Dr. O'Malley.

George: Watch her for a minute. I have to call someone.

Olivia: (upset) George, I am not a babysitter!

Girl: Hey, I am not a baby!

George: (to Olivia) Its important.

Olivia: (sarcastic) I'm sure it is.

George: Please. One minute.

Olivia: Fine.

George: Thanks. (walks off to make a phone call)

(Chris is in the apartment just sitting calmly with the phone in her hand like she has for a couple hours now. She decides to call her person)

Chris: Meredith?

Mer: (_worried_) Christina, What's wrong?

Chris: Burke cooked, cleaned, and gave the key back.

Mer: Ok,

Der: what's wrong?

Chris: Meredith.

Mer: So he cooked, and cleaned. That's good signs right?

Chris: But the key.

Mer: bad sign.

Chris: (sarcastic) No, You think.

Mer: sorry.

Der: What's going on?

Mer (_to der_) : Shh

Chris: Did I inturupt something?

Mer: umm, (pauses) no

Der: I'll be in the other room. (_mer nods and der gets up and walks out and closes the door after him_)

Chris: What does this mean?

Mer: I don't know. He's sending you mixed signals.

Chris: The old Christina wouldn't have cared. The old Christina would have said 'scrw you, keep the key, I could care less, you suck.'

Mer: (_smiles_) Well tell him that.

Chris: I can't. I'm soft now. I'm emotional, I'm a wuss. I'm Izzie and That's just sad.

Mer: Christina! snap out of it. You are Christina. You are kick a$$ and take names. You live for blood and guts and surgery. You are a slob, but we love you for that. You are rude, and honest and well, Christina.

Chris: Umm,

Mer: I'm on a roll. Let me finish

Chris: _(amused)_ ok

Mer: If you want Burke back, get him back. Take no prisoners, Take control and make him listen. If you don't, then move on and find someone else, or don't. Either way, I need my person back.

Chris: (_feeling better_) How are things with McDreamy?

Mer: (_smiles)_ Things are very good.

. Chris: You going to give me any details?

Mer: (_giggles)_ Nope.

Chris: (_thinking about her situation_) So you think Coffee?

Mer: _(nods)_ Coffee.

Chris: Night, Go get laid.

Mer: Night. I will. _(they both hang up)_ I hope, where did Derek go? _(walks out of the bed room)_   
Derek?

(back at mer's house)

(Izzie yawns)

Alex: Looks like you need some sleep.

Izzie: I'm fine. Really. (yawns again and alex smiles at her) Alright, So I'm tired.

Alex: Come on, I'll help you upstairs. (helps her up but Izzie seems distant)

Izzie: I got it, Thanks. (starts to go up the steps)

Alex: Look, So you kissed me, I kissed back. It's cool.

Izzie: (turns around and looks at alex) It is?

Alex: Yeah. For the record, It was pretty good.

Izzie: (insulted) Pretty good?

Alex: (smiles) Could have been better. (they both laugh then have awkward silence)

Izzie: (quietly) I think I'm ready to move on.

Alex: Yeah?

Izzie: yeah

Alex: Still tired?

Izzie: Not so much.

Alex: Going to bed?

(Izzie nods and smiles alex kisses her pationatly and Izzie lifts up his shirt and alex does the same for her. As they start to go upstairs the phone rings)

Izzie: (yells) Da it!

Alex: I'll get it. (alex goes into the kitchen to answer the phone)

Alex: hello?

George: hello? Alex? Where's Izzie?

Alex: she's right here. (upset) What do you want? Do you know what time it is?

George: Yeah, I need to tell her something. She might want to come to the hospital. Its kind of important, but not really, but kind of

Izzie: (coming into the kitchen putting her shirt back on) who is it?

Alex: hold on. (to Izzie) Its George.

Izzie (takes the phone) Yeah.

George: Izzie, You might want to come to the hospital.

Izzie: Why? I'm not on call, and now is not a good time.

George: (under his breath) I'll say.

Izzie: What is going on? Do you know what time it is?

George: You might want to do some damage control before the whole hospital knows.

Izzie: (not happy at all) Knows what?

Alex: Izzie what's going on. Tell me. Did George say something to upset you? Give me the phone.

Izzie: (shakes her head no) George, Tell me. What is going on!?!

George: It's Hannah, she was in a car accident. It doesn't look serious, but she needs surgery.

Izzie: (wants to ask another question but alex is close by) What am I supposed to do?

George: I don't know. I thought you should know first.

Izzie: who else knows?

George: just me and Bailey. I won't say anything until you get here.

Izzie: I'm on my way. [i(hangs up the phone and grabs her keys and heads for the door)[/i

Alex[i(walks after her)[/i Where are you going?

Izzie: I need to go to the hospital. I have something I have to do.

Alex: ([isensing she's too emotional to drive[/i) Give me the keys.

Izzie: What?

Alex: you heard me. I'm driving you. Lets go.

Izzie ([ihands him her keys[/i) Fine, but I have to do this on my own.

Alex: Fine.

.**(Meanwhile at the hospital Callie goes to look for George because he did page her)**

Callie: Olivia, Did you see George?

Olivia: Yeah, he went that way. He left me to baby-sit.

Hannah: (to Olivia) I'm really starting to not like you.

Callie: (mumbles to hannah) That makes two of us. (goes down the corridor and sees George on the phone, as she walks closer he closes the phone and looks at her)

George: hey, Callie, I just had a call.

Callie: I can see that. Who was it? (stares him down)

George: It was Izzie.

Callie: Seriously! (yells) Seriously!

(down the hall Hannah and Olivia are watching)

Olivia: This is getting good.

Hannah: My head hurts.

Callie: Did you want me to walk in on you talking to your dirty mistress?

George: (stammering) She's not, I, No, I didn't,

Callie: Then why did you call her George? Or did she call you?

George: (whispers) Could you keep it down? Calm down Callie, its not

Callie: No, You don't get to tell me to calm down.

(Hannah collapses)

Olivia: (yelling) Dr. O'Malley!

George: Da it! Callie page Neuro! (runs to Hannah and kneels down next to her) Hannah, Hannah, come on, wake up. (yells) Where are her films? Olivia find the technician. Tell him to Rush the films.

Callie: I paged Dr. Thomson

George: Ok, (shakes Hannah gently) Come on Hannah, wake up. (to callie) Page oncology too.

Callie: Oncology?

George: page them.

Callie: yeah, (pulls out her cell) Who is she? How do you know her?

George: (lying and looking at Hannah) She was Izzie's patient. (looking back at callie) She needs Surgery on her tibia.

Callie: That's why you paged. (pauses) That's why you called Izzie.

George: Yeah. I couldn't wait for her chart, so I called Izzie.

Callie: Let me help you. (they get Hannah on a Gurney and bring her to a room until the films come back)

**(Meanwhile mark is in the lobby talking to the hotel check in Girl, callie didn't call him back yet)**

Mark: I need to key for Addison Montgomery's room. (lying) I seem to have misplaced it

Hotel girl : I'm sorry, sir.

Mark: (irritated) Doctor.

Girl: Doctor, But I'm not allowed to just give you the key if your name is not on the lease

Mark: Look. I've been here everyday for the last couple weeks. I left something in the room and I need to get it.

Girl: Well, Maybe you should talk to Ms. Montgomery about that.

Mark: (correcting her) Dr. Montgomery, and (fishing for info) she's at the hospital right now.

Girl: no she's not, She checked in hours ago. She's still in her room.

Mark: You sure? (lying) Because I though she was on call tonight.

Girl: Yeah, I'm postitive

Mark: Ohh, Well in that case, have a good night. (leaves to go back upstairs)

Girl: Good night. I guess.

(Mer walks out of the bed room while putting on a robe, she starts looking for Derek, she checks the shower, the bathroom, and the kitchen sections and he's not there. Now worried, she walks out of the trailer)

Mer: Derek?

Der: (sitting on the bottom step of the porch, she's dressed in his regular clothes) yeah?

Mer: you scared me. Why did you leave?

Der: you were talking to Christina. (under his breath) It's always about Christina.

Mer: (sits down next to him he looks straight ahead) It was important. Christina had a crisis.

Der: (sarcastically) Cooking and cleaning is a crisis?

Mer: to Christina, yeah.

Der: you know, I always wanted to build a house on this land. Not too big, not too small, but something comfortable.

Mer: that sounds nice, why didn't you do that yet?

Der: I only came out here because I wanted to get away from Addison. And I wasn't sure if I was going to stay or go back to New York.

Mer: to be with Addison.

Der: yeah,

Mer: (upset) so you still want to go to New York?

Der: (now looking at mer) No.

Mer: (stil upset and confused) So you want Addison?

Der: (smiling a little) No, I want you. (mer smiles and his smile disappears) But I can't be pushed to the side every time Christina has a "crisis".

Mer: (mer now sad and mad) Christina is my person.

Der: (getting up to go back inside) And what am I?

Mer: Derek, I didn't mean that. (follows him inside) Derek.

Lets catch up with the other story lines happening right now. Time line sucks but it's about 3 in the morning

**(Christina tries to sleep. She keeps tossing and turning, She can't stand to be in the apartment anymore. She decides to go to the hospital where she can think clearly and be away from the constant reminder of burke, or so she thinks)**

(Burke is sound asleep in his hotel room when his pager goes off)

Burke: What is it? (looks at his pager) 911, but I'm not on call. (sarcastically) Great way to start the day. (He gets dressed and makes his way to the hospital)

Mark (is in his room, he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep, hes thinking) : maybe Addison needs her space. I have been spending a lot of time with her lately. Maybe Im smothering her. She needs a break. We are mark and Addison, nothing is ever right with us. I need a drink. no mark you need to grow up. And sleeping with some random girl is defiantly not going to help you with Addison. (after tossing and turning for about an hour, he decides to go to Addison)

(Addi cried herself to sleep and is actually sleeping pretty well now when there is a knock on the door)

Addi: (to herself) what the hell?

Mark: (knocking on the door) Addi, baby let me in.

Addi: (putting on a robe and goes to the door) Mark? (upset) What is wrong with you? (opens the door) Do you know what time it is?

Mark: (happy she answered) hey,

(looking into addi's eyes. he can tell shes been crying. now hes really worried and thinking the worst)

Mark: (stroking her cheek gently) Addison whats going on?

Addi: (avoids eye contact and pulls away from him) come in. (she closes the door after him and he sits on the couch and she sits in a chair opposite of him)

Addi: I guess its now or never.

Mark: Look, lets get it over with. (thinking she wants to break up with him)

Addi: I guess I should tell you. I dont know how to say it. Callie said I should tell you.

Mark: (upset at callie) Callie talked to you?

Addi: yeah. (wonders if callie told him about the possible baby) I was going to tell you anyway. I just needed some time.

Mark: time.

Addi: Yeah. I hope your not mad. I mean I dont even know for sure yet.

Mark: (now upset at the yet word) Addison, What are you not telling me?

Addi: (looking away to avoid eye contact and lowers her voice) I think I might be pregnant.

**(alex and Izzie reach SGH, they walk through the doors and see Bailey bringing Mrs. Kline to OR2)**

Izzie (out of breath from running into the hospital) : Dr. Bailey!

Bailey: Stevens, I see O'malley paged you.

Alex: you can say that.

Izzie: Where is George?

Bailey: Check around CT or OR3.

Izzie: She's in Surgery? How bad is it?

Alex: (looking at both bailey and Izzie) Who?

Bailey: Stevens find O'Malley.

Izzie: Yes Ma'am. (walks off and Alex starts to follow her)

Bailey: Karev. (he turns around)

Alex: I'll keep an eye on her.

Bailey: No you will not. You are here, we can use the extra help. You are scrubbing in.

Alex: But what about Izzie?

Bailey: O'malley can handle it. (alex looks pi$$ed and Bailey notices) She'll be fine. (looks at Mrs. Kline) She, on the other hand will not be if we don't get her into surgery soon. Go get dressed and meet me in OR1

Alex: Alright. (goes to locker room and puts on his scrubs)

**(mer and der in the bedroom)**

Mer: Da it Derek. (standing at the door) You do not get to walk away from me

Der: I'm not. It's late (he undresses until he's in his boxers and gets into bed)

Meredith: (trying to explain) I don't have family. And Christina (pauses) Christina and Izzie and George and Alex, they are all Ive got left (der cuts her off)

Der: I'm going to bed. (lays down and pulls up the covers mer is still in the door way)

Mer: So you don't want to talk.

Der: I want to sleep. Turn off the light.

Mer: no.

Der: what? (now looking at her)

Mer: No, you want the light off, you have to talk to me. (sits on the far corner of bed away from Derek)

Der: fine I ll do it myself. (now standing up)

Mer: Look, You wanted me to communicate, well that didn't go very well. But we are not Christina and Burke. You will talk to me. If you have to yell, then yell. But you will not walk out on me and you will not avoid me, and you will not leave me at the alter (pauses) or whatever.

Der: (now sitting next to her) I wasn't going to leave you.

Mer: Then why were you outside on the porch dressed to go somewhere?

Der: I didnt know what I was going to do.

Mer: (under her breath) seems to be a trend with you.

Der: You have abandonment issues. I get that. But If you don't want me to go, you have to make me want to stay

Mer: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Der: What am I to you?

Mer: (avoiding the question) We went over this already.

Der: Did we?

Mer: You know, you were right. (yawns) Its late and we should really get to sleep. Long day ahead. (gets up to go to her side of the bed)

Der: yeah I guess so (turns off the light and goes on his side of the bed)

(They both face opposite sides and have trouble falling asleep, neither one says a word)

(Chris enters SGH and looks at the OR Board. And she sees that one of the rooms has an opening for a resident and it looks extensive. She is already in her scrubs so she hurries off to scrub in hopefully)

(meanwhile in OR2, the third passenger is in surgery, Burke and Dr. Collins (another resident) are performing extensive repair surgery to many of his organs)

Burke: (to nurse) He's bleeding out too quickly. Hang some more O-

Nurse: We didn't expect this much bleeding. This is the last bag. (hangs it up to start transfusing)

Dr. Collins (to nurse) Call the blood bank for 3 more units. Stat.

Nurse4: Yes, doctor (she leaves)

Burke: He's not going to make it. (to another nurse) Bovie. (she hands it to him) Too many bleeders. How's his pressure?

Nurse 3: Dropping steadily Dr. Burke.

Dr. Collins: This tissue is too damaged. I won't be able to save it.

Burke: Thats alright he can live without a spleen. (working on the kidneys) he'll be lucky if he only ends up on dialysis.

(The machines start beeping)

Chris: (walks into the OR scrubbed in) Hey you need an extra hand in here?

Dr. Collins: Yeah, we need damage control.

Burke: try to salvage what you can.

Chris: seriously? (looks to nurse) Scalpel. (smiles) This liver is mine.

Dr. Collins: She's always like this?

Burke: you're lucky you have the night shifts. I (pauses as the beeping stabilizes) yeah, she is. (smiles at chris but she doesnt notice)

Nurse (walks in with the extra blood bags) : He's still hanging in there?

Burke: So far, yeah. He's been lucky.

Chris: (looking up at Dr. Collins) So who are you?

Dr. Collins: cardio resident 3rd year,

Burke: He comes to help out on the night shift.

Chris: You must be new. I ve never seen you before

Burke: (scolding her) Dr. Yang.

Chris: What? (looks at him holding the scalpel up) Dont even start with me.

Dr. Collins: (looking at burke) feisty huh? Must have done something to really pi$$ her off.

Chris: Yeah, hes breathing. (continues to cauterize bleeders)

Burke: (actually chuckles a bit and continues in surgery)

**(George, callie, Dr. Thomson bringing Hannah into OR3, Izzie walks by and george notices her first)**

George: (calling out to her) Izzie (Izzie runs up to george and Hannah and looks like what the hell is going on here?)

Dr. Thomas: (looking at Izzie) She's the mom?

(Izzie's eyes get wide and she glares at George)

Callie: No, Hannah is her patient. (Izzie catches on and smiles and nods)

George: Was her patient. Dr. Thomson, This is Dr. Stevens. (Dr. Thomson goes to shake her hand but Izzie ignores him)

Izzie: (looking at George and says loudly) Who is he?

Callie: Neuro Resident, Transferred from Seattle Presbyterian.

Izzie: (to dr. Thomson) How old are you? You re Qualified? (to george) Why wasnt Shepherd called?

George: (scolding her) Izzie!

Izzie: What? (Izzie looks at callie and dr.thomson who look slightly amused and ticked at the same time)

Dr. Thomson and Callie answer at the same time: I'm/he's a 4th year

Izzie: oh, Sorry (looking at Hannah) How bad is it?

George: Not that bad, but

Dr. Thomson: The increase in pressure in her brain from the impact caused her to collapse, We need to relieve the pressure as soon as possible.

Izzie: increase in pressure? You are going to do burr holes? I've done it before. I can do it. Why isn't she in surgery yet?

George: Izzie,

Dr. Thomson: We had to get her stable first. We need to get her into surgery, now. (looking to Callie) We can let them talk.

Callie (looks at George and he nods) : Don't be long. (dr. Thomson and Callie leave to go to OR1)

(Alex dresses in his scrubs and on his way to OR1, he decides to go check on Izzie on his way back. He has a bad feeling there is something going on with Izzie)

**(Izzie and George alone) **

Izzie: Come on, How qualified can he be? Call Shepherd.

George: Its really late, (izzie takes out her phone and george takes it from her) and Dr. Thomson is just as Qualified as Callie.

Izzie: (sarcastic) That makes me feel better. (takes the phone back and realizes hes upset at what she said) I'm sorry.

George: Izz, You should know, There were 2 other people in the car wreck.

Izzie: her parents. the Klines?

George: I would suspect so. I didn't get a chance to see them because Hannah came in first.

Izzie: What if

George: Bailey or another resident will take care of them.

Izzie: How bad is it George?

George: I don't know. She was conscious and talking and then she collapsed. (leaving out the part about the fight)

Izzie: Because of the pressure.

George: Yeah.

Izzie: Wait, What about her leukemia. Thomson knows about it?

(izzie is now looking through the window at Thomson and callie starting the surgery, she winces when she sees them make the first cut on Hannah.)

George: Come on iz, (moves Izzie to the side so she can't see it) We did a blood panel while waiting, and it all checked out.

Izzie: (confused) What? It doesnt make sense.

George: Her white blood cell count is normal.

Izzie: (smiling) The transplant worked.

George: Yeah it did. So far.

Izzie: (now tearing up and laughing at the same time) And now she may die in surgery.

(George giving her a hug and trying to console her)

Izzie: (sobbing) She's my daughter, George. I can't lose her.

George: I know. (George looks up and notices that Alex is standing a couple feet behind Izzie) uh oh.

Izzie (looking up at George wiping a tear) what?

(Back at the trailer der is still very much awake he turns to look at Meredith and checks to see if shes asleep, and she is. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek and sees that there were a few tear stains on the pillow. He lays back down and wonders what hes done.)

(Addison and Mark in addi's hotel room)

Addi: Mark, say something.

Mark: Did you take a test?

Addi: Did I pee on a stick? No

Mark: Then how do you know for sure?

Addi: I don't, I said might.

Mark: You are an ob/gyn. (raising his voice) You of all people should know.

Addi: (raising her voice too) Well excuse me, These things tend to be a bit more complicated when you are involved. But you know what. It doesnt matter.

Mark: (really upset) The hell it does.

Addi: I didnt mean it like that, (now calm) I just meant that I will know tomorrow for sure.

Mark: When.

Addi: As soon as I go into work.

Mark: Alright then. (not showing any emotion)

Addi: Mark, say something.

Mark: Well if you are, is it mine?

Addi: (pauses for a second) It would have to be.

Mark: Alright then. (addi is looking at him trying to figure out what hes thinking) Do you want me to go with you when you find out?

Addi: (shocked) You would do that?

Mark: Yes, or no.

Addi: Yeah.

Mark: Alright. (gets up to leave) night.

Addi: Yeah. (smiles a little)

Mark (at the door) Addi,

Addi: Yeah?

Mark: Visine for the redness, and cold cucumber slices for the puffiness (smiles at her)

Addi: (laughing a bit) Thanks Mark. What would I do without you

Mark: Well your life would be less complicated. Night (closes the door for her)

Addi: I'm not so sure about that. (tries to get some sleep before her alarm clock goes off)

**(Inside OR1 mid surgery Thomson is working on Hannah's brain and callie is fixing her tibia) **

Thomson: It's a good thing she collapsed.

Callie: Seriously? A good thing?

Thomson: This bleeders werent on her scans. She would have bled to death without us ever knowing.

Callie: (to self) George would never be able to forgive himself.

Thomson: (looking at Callie) So hows married life?

Callie: Good, (looking back down at Hannah) why do you care?

Thomson: You and O'Malley right? I had to read it in tabloid. Hotel Heiress marries intern.

Callie: Yeah, well, (working on Hannah) were too preoccupied on our own lives to bother you.

Thomson: It just seems like you rushed into things. I didnt even get an invite. (joking) My feelings were hurt. (all the nurses are looking at Callie)

Callie: Nobody was invited. George and I wanted to get away and we had a couple days off so we did it. (looking at Thomson) Why did you come to Seattle? San Diego was too hard on you?

Thomson: No, I (bp starts dropping)

Callie: shes bleeding out somewhere. What did you do?

Thomson: Nothing, Its something you did.

Callie: Dont blame this on me.

Nurse: Dr. Torres. Should I start the transfusion?

Callie: Yeah. (looks at Thomson as she walks out of the OR) You better not kill her while Im gone.

Thomson: I ll do my best not to (Callie walks out of the OR to find George)

(Bailey in OR3)

Bailey (working on Mrs. Kline) : Lets see how bad it really is. (starts the surgery and talks to nurse) Internal bleeding, to be expected. Suction

Nurse: (gives it to her) How are the others?

Bailey: The guy didnt look good. (to nurse) medical

Nurse: (hands it to her) Should I page somebody?

Bailey: Dr. Karev should be here any minute. (thinking about Izzie and tells the nurse)

Check by OR1, (lying) I asked him to check on the other patient.

Nurse: Yes, Dr. Bailey. (leaves the OR)

Bailey: Lets hope everything works out for the best. (to another nurse) pick ups.

(Meanwhile in OR2 a bit of time has passed)

Collins: This doesnt look good.

Burke: (to nurse) Hows his bp?

Chris: (answering burke) Too low if you ask me.

Burke: Alright, Dr. Collins what would you suggest?

Collins: If it stays this low any longer he ll have permanent brain damage. We ve already transfused all we can. I would push more meds. (bp starts to get dangerously low)

Chris: (burke nods) Push epi. (Nurse injects the patient but he goes into Vfib)

Burke: Dr. Yang, got any ideas?

Chris: If there is no blood flow, shocking the heart does us no good. (patient flatlines)

Burke: Now we have no choice. (gets the paddles) Clear (shocks him)

Collins: No change.

Burke: Charge again. (puts paddles on patient) Clear. (shocks him)

Chris: No change. Should I call it?

Collins: (looks at burke) One more time.

Burke: Clear (shocks patient and no change)

Collins: Time of death, 3:54.

(Chris and Burke pull off their gloves)

Collins (to a nurse): See if you can contact any family and let them know.

Nurse: Yes doctor.

(they all go to scrub out)

(George,Izzie, Alex is pi$$ed)

Izzie: (scared of what he might have heard) Alex?

George (lets go and backs away from Izzie) Its not what you think

Alex: Someone tell me what the hell is going on here.

George: I (pauses)

(callie walks out of the OR and they hear the machines beeping)

Callie: George, we need you.

George: (looking back at Izzie and Callie) I

Callie: (yelling) George, now. (callie goes back to the OR)

(George squeezes izzies hand, smiles sadly, and goes to scrub in)

(Izzie and Alex are now alone in the hallway)

Izzie: (with tears in her eyes) Alex, It is so not what you think.

Alex: Were you ever going to tell me?

Izzie: I didnt think it was important.

Alex: How many other people know?

Izzie: Just George and Bailey.

Alex: So apparently it mattered enough to tell O'Malley.

Izzie: (looks down) Its complicated. (looks into alexs eyes) This has nothing to do with us.

Alex: (upset) Yeah, Apparently it doesnt.

(nurse finds alex)

Nurse: Dr. Karev, Dr. Bailey needs you in OR3.

Alex: Yeah, Im on my way. (walks away to leave)

Izzie: Alex, I (pauses as alex walks away, leans against the wall and slides down until she is sitting outside of the OR sobbing)

(in scrub room with C, C, and B)

Chris: (looking to Collins) What a way to start the day huh?

Collins: (looking at Chris) What a way to end the day.

Burke: He was a goner when he came in. You did what you could. But we couldnt save him no matter what we did.

Chris: (sarcastic) Arent you all bright and shiny?

Burke: You did good work in there. (drying his hands)

Collins: (to chris) I getting off pretty soon. Wanna get a drink?

Burke: Dr. Yang cant drink, her shift starts in a couple hours.

Collins: (to Chris) Coffee

Burke: I dont think she will (chris cuts him off)

Chris: I ll think about it.

(burke gives her a dirty look and she smiles and walks out the scrub room)

Collins: hmm, (realizes burke is pi$$ed) What did you do? (smirks) Scr3wed her friend and got caught. (joking) I hate when that happens.

Burke: I dont talk about my personal life

Collins: What about her personal life?

Burke: Stay away from her.

Collins: I think that's her choice. (goes to walk out)

Burke: If you hurt her I ll make sure you never see the inside of an OR.

Collins: (nods and walks out) I ll take my chances

(Chris walks out of the scrub room and sees Izzie against the wall, she walks towards her and sits down next to her)

Chris: Izzie, you ok? (Izzie looks up with tears in her eyes) Stupid question. (Izzie tries to smile) Where's George?

Izzie: with Callie in surgery.

Chris: And Alex

Izzie: In surgery with Bailey.

(chris trying to think of anyway she wouldnt have to deal with this situation)

Izzie: And meredith is with her McDreamy.

Chris: Yeah, I know. (takes a deep breath) fine, whats wrong?

Izzie: I think I'm losing alex, and my daughter in one day. Actually in a couple of hours.

Chris: Wait you and alex are together? you're pregnant? Wow things happen quickly around here.

Izzie: (disappointed) No, Alex and I were not together. (looking up) My daughter is in there. (points to the OR and chris stands up to go look) Biological anyway.

Chris: But she has to be

Izzie: yep.

Chris: then you were

Izzie: 16.

(Chris sitting next to Izz again and tried to make small talk)

Chris: Alex knows now huh?

Izzie: yep. (starts to laugh) What am I going to do?

Chris: hes pi$$ed?

Izzie: yeah.

Chris: (nods) You know the family?

Izzie: not really they seemed like good people. I met them once when she came in for treatment.

Chris: for what?

Izz: Luekemia. She needed a Bone marrow transplant

Chris: and you did it? Ouch.

Izz: Yep. It worked.

Chris: thats good.

Izz: Yeah. (she stoped crying completely)

(Dr. Collins walks down the hall after coming back from finishing rounds, he stops at the nurses station. Chris and Izzie look at him but hes busy with paperwork)

Izzie: (whispers) whos that?

Chris: Collins, (izz looks at chris) Cardio.

Izz: (smirks) Good luck with that.

Chris: Burkes jealous.

Izz: and that's a good thing?

Chris: maybe.

(Alex enters the OR)

Bailey: (not looking up) Its about time Karev. Had to start without you. (dissecting a part of the intestines) You are in luck. lots of bruising and internal bleeding. Its going to be a long surgery.

Alex: yeah. (to nurse) give me the bovie. (starts to cauterize some local bleeders)

Bailey: (notices alex isnt acting himself) Hows Stevens?

Alex: I thought you dont get involved in our personal lives.

Bailey: I dont. (acting like she doesnt know) Is Dr. Stevens in surgery with Torres and Omalley?

Alex: (lowers his voice so only bailey can hear) Its against the rules. (Bailey realizes he knows) you should know

Bailey: (to nurses) We have it under control here, I want updates on the driver and other passenger, and lets get some platelets and some more O- this is going to be a long surgery and I do not want to be caught off guard. (they just stand there) GO.

(5 nurses nod and leave the OR, Bailey and Alex are basically alone in the OR)

Bailey: (looks to one of the only other nurses in the room) I need some more lap pads.

Nurse: That was the last one.

Bailey: then go get more. (nurse leaves)

Alex: Alright now the nurses are gone. You going to lecture me about how I should feel bad for Izzie or some crap like that.

Bailey: I dont get involve in personal lives, and personally I do not care, but when it enters the OR it effects me.

Alex: It didn't enter the OR.

Bailey: (looks at him like yeah right) You can not be mad at Stevens.

Alex: (disbelief) I cant? (starting to suction)

Bailey: People do stupid things.

Alex: I ll say.

Bailey: (doing sutures) You do the best with what you have. Stevens made the best decision she could at the time for herself and that little girl.

Alex: you done?

(nurses come back in)

Bailey: How are the others?

Nurse: The Driver didnt make it

Alex: (looking up from the table) and the girl?

(George and Callie walk out of the OR, chris and Izzie stand up slowly)

George: Christina what are you doing here?

Chris: What does it look like?

Izzie: How is she? Shes ok?

Callie: Shes been through a lot.

Izzie: Is she (eyes widen)

George: They are waking her up and bringing her to recovery. (Izzie smiles)

Chris: (looking at Callie) She can take the day off right?

Izzie: I dont need the day off.

George: (whispers loudly to callie) She needs the day off.

Izzie: I can hear you.

Callie: Izzie you will be with shepherd in the morning, your job is keeping an eye on Hannah and nothing else. (George mouths thank you)

Izzie: alright.

(Chris gets paged they all look)

Chris: I have to go

Izzie: (whispers) Collins?

Chris: Maybe.

George: Who is Collins?

(Chris starts to walk away)

Izzie: (to Callie and George) How are her parents? Do you know?

(alex walks towards Izzie. He finished the surgery with Bailey, chris turns around to hear what hes going to say)

Alex: Her mom made it through.

Izzie: And her dad? Do you know?

Alex: (shakes his head) Im sorry.

Chris: He didnt make it.


	10. Epi 10 We re All Sad, Get Over It

**Epi 10/11 We are all Sad, Get over it** (double song title, both songs by the Eagles)

(a couple hours have passed and its now morning, George and Callie didnt have any patients to tend to and they were up all night so they went to an oncall room to sleep before they had to work again, they were so exhausted they actually slept.)

(Alex and Izzie didn't talk too much, but he stayed with Izzie in hannahs room, but fell asleep on the chair. Chris ignored her page from earlier and was also keeping Izzie company. Chris and alex are in scrubs and Izzie is wearing her pink yoga pants and white tank top from the night before)

Izzie: you didnt have to stay with me.

Chris: What was I going to do? (looks over to alex) Leave you here with sleeping beauty?

Izzie: (smirks) thanks

Chris: whatever. (they both smile)

Izzie so are you going to tell me about collins?

Chris: (defensive) Why? does Hannah need a cardio surgeon?

Izzie: um, no

Chris: Well, no Im not going to tell you.

Izzie: fine. (watches Hannah sleep)

Chris: there is nothing to tell

Izzie: (smirking) uh huh. Sure.

(Marks apartment: hes been thinking about the test results all night and couldnt wait any longer. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed and decides to go into work early)

(Ders trailer: Der woke up early and turned of the alarm so mer could sleep later. He took his shower already and started cooking breakfast to make up for last night, it is time for mer to get up so der walks into the bedroom and sits next to mer)

Der: (softly) hey, time to get up.

Mer: (still half asleep) hey, why didn't the alarm go off? What time is it?

Der: I wanted to let you sleep late. (tries to move her hair so its off of her face)

Mer: (swats his hand) you what?

Der: its ok.

Mer: (upset) no its not. I have to work, and I cant just sleep late when I want to. I dont have that luxury. (tries to get out of the bed but cant) move (der does and she picks up some clothes)

Der: (smirking at her stubbornness) where are you going?

Mer: I cant go to work looking like this. (she is still in her robe from last night) Im taking a shower. (walks out of the room, der follows her)

Der: ok, but dont be long the food is getting cold.

Mer: Im not eating it. (gets into the shower and closes the door)

Der: (standing right outside the door) Why not?

Mer: (starts the water) I ll pick up something at work.

Der: you re still mad at me.

Mer: (washing her hair) I dont want to talk about it.

Der: you are avoiding.

Mer: (rinsing her hair) no, Im taking a shower. (yells) where is my conditioner?

Der: we ran out.

Mer: (upset) Seriously? (looks out the shower at Derek) Seriously? (he nods she shakes her head and she slams the door and finishes her shower) What else can go wrong.

Der: (quietly) today will be fun.

(in hannahs room some time passes)

Izzie (starts to nod off)

(Chris starts to get up and it startles iz)

Izz: what happened? Did she wake up?

Chris: no, I ll be back.

Izz: where are you going?

Chris: Its early, you need something to keep your energy up. Im going get snacks. (chris leaves the room)

(Izz starts to doze off again when there is a soft knock at the door)

(addi wakes up when the alarm goes off, even though she slept, she feels as if she didnt. She walks into the bathroom to take a shower, but she doesnt have any patients for a while so she pours a bath hoping the warm water will wake her up. While pouring the bath she goes into the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee.)

Addi: (taking a sip and puts her hand on her lower stomach) well, I guess today is the day. (to self) What am I going to do? (addi takes her bath, gets dressed and goes to the hospital)

(in hannahs room, knock at the door)

Izz (now up) : hey, come in.

Dr. Collins: Sorry to wake you. I was looking for someone. I was told she was in here?

Izzie: Dr. yang?

Collins: Yeah, but I ll come back later. (starts to walk away)

Izzie: you are dr. Collins right? (goes to shake his hand) Im doctor stevens, Izzie. Christina is my friend.

Collins: oh, (looks at alex and assumes Hannah is theirs) Sorry about your daughter.

Izzie: oh, shes not. (pauses) thanks.

Collins: I ll come back later.

Izzie: Im sorry I didn't get your name.

Collins: Im Ty,

Izzie: I ll tell Christina you stopped by.

Ty: thats ok. You dont have to. I ll catch up with her at another time.

Izzie: (blurts out) Do you like her?

Ty: (macho) No, I ll see you around. I have to go.

(Alex waking up as Ty walks out)

Alex: (yawns) who was that? (sits up in his chair) Was it about Hannah?

Izzie: No, it was about Christina.

Alex: what?

Izzie: I think he likes her.

Alex: Burke knows?

Izzie: (smiles and shakes her head) I hope not for his sake. (talking about Ty)

(Chris walks in with an armful of snacks and sees that alex and izz are wide awake)

Chris: What did I miss?

(Callie now awake is going to do pre-rounds and passes by the lab and sees a familiar face)

Mark: (arguing with the lab tech) Look dude, Im telling you, there should be a test. I need the results.

Tech: Im telling you, there are no tests under that name

Mark: try Addison forbes, or Addi Montgomery, or Addison Shepherd. Or Addi Sloan. I don't care. If you see something beginning with Addi I want to see those results.

Tech: Im sorry Dr. sloan there are no results with that name.

(Callie realizes she was supposed to call mark and she forgot to, so she tries to walk away quickly)

Mark: (yells) Callie, hey, Torres. (looks at tech) I ll be right back. (callie turns around, she cant hide)

Callie: (guilty face) Hey, Mark. Hows it going?

Mark: (upset) You owe me.

Callie: Yeah, about that. Im sorry, I was so busy. Addi is fine though. I talked to her.

Mark: I need you to get me addisons test results.

Callie: (smiles) so she did tell you.

Mark: (staring at her) the results

Callie: Why dont you just wait for Addison?

Mark: you owe me.

Callie: Fine, but nobody will find out I helped you. And officially I was forced.

Mark: Fine. Whatever. Get the test.

Callie: ok, so what names did you check?

Mark: names? Everything beginning with Addi

Callie: (smirks) You don't know anything.

(mark is confused she walks towards the lab)

(Der and mer are waiting for the elevator, addi walks up seconds later. Nobody says anything. The bell dings and the elevator opens. Addi and der step on and mer just stands there)

Der: Meredith.

Mer: I'm taking the stairs. (walks away to go to the locker room)

Der: (looking at addi) She needs some space.

(the elevator closes)

Addi: so what did you do?

Der: I dont even know.

Addi: (starts smiling but quickly stops when Derek looks at her) Sorry, its not funny.

Der: What can I do to make it up to her?

Addi: I dont know. Im not one to come to for relationship advise.

Der: how are things between you and mark?

Addi: I dont know.

Der: (smirks) that bad huh?

(the door opens and Addi gets out)

Addi: You have no idea.

Der: yeah. (goes to do pre rounds)

(at the lab)

Mark: (under his breath) What are you doing?

Callie: I didnt do anything got it? (mark gives mcsteamy smile) Watch and learn.

Tech: What can I do for you Mrs. Omalley?

Callie: My interns have been slacking off lately and I really need the results. Did they send any tests here today, or yesterday?

Tech: what are the patients names? (looking on the list)

Callie: well, it's a bunch of patients. It would be a lot quicker if I looked. (smiles sweetly)

Tech: yeah, no problem. (gives her the list) Take your time.

Callie: thanks. (turns around and walks a bit out of the way with mark following she hands him the list and says) Your welcome.

Mark: (looks at the list) Addisons name isn't on here.

Callie: you dont know anything do you? She wouldnt use her own name if she didn't want the whole hospital to know. I mean tell one nurse and the whole hospital knows in a matter of minutes.

Mark: so how do we know which one is hers?

Callie: Havent you ever played that game when you were younger where you take your name and try to find other words you can make with it?

Mark: No.

Callie: never? (he looks blankly) Hmm. (joking) You had a sucky childhood.

Mark: what does that have to do with anything? (normal) So she used a fake name. Addi has a lot of names, wit ha lot of letters to play with. How would you find the right one?

Callie: I ll find it. (looks at the list) but I didnt do anything, got it?

Mark: yeah whatever.

Callie: not to Addison or to George. They cant find out. Promise.

Mark: promise. (callie smiles)

Callie: right here. Rosa Makln.

Mark: (not believing her) seriously? And what makes you say that?

Callie: (smiles rolls her eyes and hands him the list) All the letters in Mark Sloan. congratulations. (mark is actually impressed) She wouldnt use her name its too obvious.

Mark: (to lab tech) I need the results for Rosa Makln.

(callie starts to walk away and sees addison walking toward them)

Mark: (the tech hands him a letter) Thanks. 

Callie: Da it. 

. 

(Mer walks in the locker room and changes into her scrubs. She notices that none of her friends are in there. )

Mer: (rushes to get dressed) Da it. Where is everyone. (to self) Im going to kill Derek for making me late.

(The 5 new interns are there. They had the night shift, and are getting ready to go home, they are talking amongst themselves. when they tell lexi goes to talk to mer)

Keli: go, (pushes her gently)

Lexi: ok, ok. (taking a deep breath and walks up to mer) Hey, um, Meredith.

Mer: What? Im really not ready to deal with family problems. And Im late for rounds. So I need to go. (closes her locker and starts to leave)

Lexi: I was wondering if you heard about Dr. Stevens. If not, then you should know. I heard the nurses talking.

Mer: (looking right at lexi) I dont listen to gossip especially about my people. And especially from the nurses. And especially not from you. No offense.

(mer goes to walk away and lexi looks to her friends for help)

Keli: (blurts out) Stevens is upstairs in room 413, (mer stops dead in her tracks)

Mer: Somethings wrong with Izzie? (thinking thats why everyone was gone and is now worried) What is wrong with Izzie?

Lexi: She probably needs her friends. Im just saying. She will probably want to tell you herself.

Mer: Thanks. (goes to find Izzie)

Keli: that wasnt so bad was it?

Lexi: She still hates me.

Keli: I would too, (lexi glares at her the guys laugh)

Lexi: (to the guys) shut up.

Keli: Im just saying if I was in her situation and my dad slapped me and the sister I never knew invaded my territory and tried to take my guy ,I think I would be a little bit more than pi$$ed at her.

Lexi: I didnt know all of that at the time. She cant blame me.

Evans: It looks like she can. (lexi glares at him) I gotta go.

Young :you coming to Joes?

Lexi: I think I should stay here.

Hall: Suit yourself. (the other interns leave)

Keli: Come with us. You need a drink. It ll be good for you.

Lexi: yeah? Alright, give me a second. (fixes her hair quickly looks in the mirror and leaves with her friends)

(Meanwhile at the lab)

Mark: (turning to face callie) What? (sees addi)

Callie: (whispers) busted.

Mark (hands her the letter so hes not busted) here.

Callie: I dont want it.

Mark: you found it. Take it.

Callie: no, I

(mark puts it in her hand and starts to walk away towards addi)

Mark: (to callie, making up a medical case) Page me when you get in the OR, I ll see what I can do.

Addi: hey mark, where are you going? I thought we (points to the lab and mark cuts her off)

Mark: (lying) I was paged to a case, I gotta go. I ll see you later. (addi nods)

(addi looks towards callie)

mark (mouths behind addis back so only callie can see) : you owe me (and walks away, smirking)

Addi: what was that about?

Callie: Who knows its mark. (fumbling with the results)

Addi: whats that?

Callie: (lying) Just some tests that the lab gave me on accident. They are really careless around here. You know. I should go bring it back.

Addi: really? (not believing her) Let me see. (goes for the letter)

Callie: (callie pulls the letter back some) you know its not (addi grabs it) It was marks idea, I was forced. (looking down) So not my idea.

Addi: (smirking) I cant believe him.

(walks to go sit down, callie joins her)

Callie: (both sitting down) so it is yours.

Addi: yeah.

Callie: well, open it. I want to know. (addi just sits there) well give it to me, I ll open it for you.

Addi: no,

(callie scrunches her eyebrows)

Addi: I don't need to open it to know the answer.

Callie: then why take the test?

Addi: Its not official until you read it, you know?

Callie: yeah.

Addi: (changing the subject) You and Omalley still trying?

Callie: no, not right now.

Addi: oh. (sorry she asked) fighting again?

Callie: no, its not that. Things are good. (smiles) Really good. He really impressed me last night

Addi: (cutting her off) ok, Im sorry, I know we are friends, but there are some things that I just dont need to hear. I know I tell you things, but

Callie: not that. I mean when he was dealing with Hannah. (so proud) He was in control and took charge. he was amazing. He really impressed me.

Addi: whos Hannah?

Callie: a patient. Actually izzies daughter. Anyway

Addi: Izzie has a kid?

Callie: yeah, but we aren't supposed to know. (rambling) Shes 12, and really messed up, but George was so good with her you know.

Addi: (distant) yeah, (looks at the letter)

Callie: come on, its killing me. Open the letter.

Addi: I gotta go. (gets up) I cant do this alone.

Callie: (smiles sadly) good luck. (addi leaves)

(Chris walking in to hannahs room, she puts all the snacks down on the food tray thing)

Chris: Come on, tell me. What did I miss. It looks like good news.

Izzie: (looking at the food) That is breakfast?

Chris: (tosses izz a muffin and Izzie smiles) its breakfast food (opens a bag of chips)

Alex: hey,

(chris holds up one of each and alex takes the muffin)

Alex: banana nut, I like how you think. (grabs a soda too)

Chris: And people tell me I cant cook.

Izzie: (taking a bite of the muffin) thanks.

(George comes to the door)

George: hey.

Izz: (with mouth full) Hey.

Alex: Snacks? (points to the food)

George: (shakes head no) I was just coming to see if you had an update.

Izz: not yet.

George: oh, (pauses) I have to find callie, but I ll be back. (they all nod and keep eating)

Alex: (taking a sip) later. (George leaves)

Chris: (chris paged) da it.

Izzie: what?

Chris: I gotta go, I ll be back later. (leaves quickly)

Izzie: Christina. (to alex) whats up with her?

(Der by the nurses station looking at the patients files, dr. Thomson walks up to him)

Thomson: dr. Shepherd, right?

Der: yeah, and you are? (still reading a chart)

Thomson: Dr. Thomson, 4th year in neuro. I operated on Hannah Kline last night, and my shift is over. So I wanted to let you know about her condition.

Der: sure, (looking up) I ll look over her file.

Thomson: thanks, (hands him the file) I heard that you are friends with stevens right?

Der: you can say that, (looks over hannahs file) I guess. Why?

Thomson: From what I hear, Hannah Kline is related to Stevens. Exactly how, Im not sure, but defiantly family.

Der: (not catching on) oh, ok.

Thomson: alright, (a bit worried) she still hasnt regained consciousness yet.

Der: its normal after a big surgery. Neuro and ortho?

Thomson: yeah,

Der: Alright. I ll take care of it. (walks to go to his office)

Thomson: thanks.

Der: (wondering) related to Stevens? hmm,

(mark walks up to der)

Mark: hey shep. Do you have a minute?

Der: yeah, did you hear anything about stevens?

Mark: just that she had a kid, and now shes a neuro case.

Der: (smirking) What, Izzie?

Mark: no the kid. (sarcastic) Funny

Der: how did you find out? (walks up stairs)

Mark: the nurses.

Der: (nods head) what did you want?

Mark: you know. (avoiding) its not important.

Der: Let me guess, Addison.

Mark: what did she tell you?

Der: nothing actually.

Mark: oh.

Der: why?

(Mer chris in the hallway)

Mer: Christina, how is Izzie?

Chris: (still walking) shes good, shes with alex.

Mer: I thought (confused)

Chris: I need to talk to you.

Mer: Yeah, (they both sneak into a closet nearby) What is going on here?

Chris: I had a coffee thing.

Mer: with burke?

Chris: no (mers eyes get bigger) dr. Collins something,

Mer: Christina, (upset) I meant coffee with burke. Not with McNew guy.

Chris: I didnt go.

Mer: good girl.

Chris: How was the mcSe?

Mer: There wasnt any. Well after you called there wasnt any.

Chris: (joking) I broke up the mcDreamy se? (serious) sorry.

Mer: its ok. We are just having problems right now.

Chris: What happened?

Mer: He left me.

Chris: Seriously? (getting upset) Where is he? What an a$$

Mer: he walked out of the trailer and said (mocking Derek) What am I to you (normal) and some other stuff?

Chris: well what did you say? (mer gives a blank look) No, you didnt say a thing.

Mer: no, but when I woke up he had breakfast cooked and let me sleep late.

Chris: (surprised) wow, so he stayed.

Mer: yeah. But I mean he should know what he is to me, he shouldn't have to ask..

Chris: He wont know unless you tell him.

Mer: yeah, I guess.

Chris: ( pager beeps) I gotta go.

Mer: I have to talk to Derek. At least talk to burke, he does love you Christina.

Chris: (walking out of the room) yeah.

(callie walks to nurses station and sees dr.Thomson standing there)

Callie: hey, hows Hannah?

Thomson: Still waiting for her to wake up. Shepherds on the case now.

Callie: You going home? Where you staying?

Thomson: Just an apartment not far from here.

Callie: hmm.

Thomson: come on, I havent talked to you in forever. Whats the deal with your hubby?

Callie: what do you mean?

Thomson: he was really quiet in surgery and was preoccupied with that little girl.

Callie: its his best friends kid who we didnt know about.

Thomson: ok, hes always like that? (both smiling)

Callie: hes really good with kids. We were thinking about (Thomson cuts her off)

Thomson: Sounds like a good guy.

Callie: yeah, he is. He just gets jealous way to easily.

Thomson: (picking on her) if I had a hottie like you I would be too (they both smile and callie slaps him playfully)

Callie: shut up.

(George walks up and sees them laughing)

George: (upset) Callie?

Callie: (still smiling) hey, George.

(George shakes his head and walks away)

Callie: Ok, hes jealous.

Thomson: (pushes her gently) Go fix things.

Callie: Yeah, wish me luck. (goes to find George and Thomson follows)

(Izz and alex alone with hannah)

Izzie: so why are you still talking to me?

Alex: What do you mean (taking another sip of his drink)

Izzie: come on, I lied to you, and now you are being nice to me? I dont deserve this (thinking I dont deserve you).

Alex: (takes iz hand) shut up. (Izzie looks at him) I dont want to hear you to say that again. You didnt lie, I never asked. And, (pauses) I was an a$$. (alex smiles)

Izzie: Do you think she ll be ok?

Alex: Shes like her mom, (iz starts to tear up) shes a fighter.

(hannahs monitor makes a noise, alex gets up to check it)

Izzie: whats happening? (goes to look at the vitals)

Alex: hear rate increased slightly, (looking at izz) she might be waking up.

Izzie: Oh, (starts to walk away) I ll be right back.

Alex: where are you going?

Izzie: I cant do this. She doesnt know me, I dont know her. I should go.

Alex: (takes izzies hand and stops her) You are her doctor. Right now you are all she has, so you will stay and take care of her until her mom comes back.

Izzie: (talking about the mom) burke said it would be about a week before she can go home.

Alex: (nods) so you will take care of Hannah for that week. (pulls Izzie closer and tries to comfort her) We can do this.

(Izzie leans forward and kisses alex passionately, alex kisses her back when it starts to get heated alex pulls away)

Alex: (whispers) theres a kid in the room.

Izzie: Yeah. (bites her lip) yeah. (goes to sit back down)

Alex: (sitting next to her) alex thinks that was hot.

(they both laugh and izz shakes her head and smiles)

(Der and Mark in ders office)

Der: (looking through a medical journal for research) Im having my own problems right now, with Meredith

Mark: really, like what? (grabbing hannahs file to look through)

Der: (looking up) Am I brainless?

Mark: (laughing but tries to stop) well, you are a brain surgeon. You cant be totally brainless.

(laughing again) Meredith actually said that to your face?

Der: no,

Mark: (serious) ) you have moments that you do things without thinking.

Der: I almost left last night.

Mark: That's just stupid. (serious) You guys really having problems?

Der: I didn't think so

(addi walking down the hall realizes someone is in ders office, she stands outside when she heard marks voice, meredith is walking towards her)

Mer: Hey, is Derek in there?

Addi: yeah.

Mer: oh, (just stands outside the door)

Addi: waiting to talk to him?

Mer: yeah, you?

Addi: mark.

Mer: yeah. (looks at the letter) whats that?

Addi: Im waiting to open it.

Mer: good news or bad?

Addi: Im really not sure.

(they both hear mark, so they listen closely)

Mark: You have something good right now, and if you don't realize it soon you will lose her. Shes not someone you leave if you can help it. (hands him hannahs file) I would give her a dose of (medical) itll have the least risk for permanent damage.

Der: (standing up) thanks mark. Who would have thought I would come to you for medical and relationship advise.

Mark: Yeah, (joking) trusting the manwho43, that is brainless. (they both smirk)

Der: I gotta go check on Hannah. (starting to leave) good luck with Addison.

Mark: yeah.

(outside the door addi and mer both start to walk in opposite directions when Derek walks out of the office)

(Der sees mer walking away and goes after mer to talk to her, we ll be back with this story in a minute)

(Mark walks out seconds after derek and sees addi leaning against the wall about 10 feet away)

Mark: (walking towards her) Addison.

Addi: hey, I

Mark: is that it? (looking at the letter)

Addi: yep. (looking down)

Mark: what did it say?

Addi: I didnt read it.

(hands it to mark, it was already out of the envelope but still folded, she didnt have the courage to read it herself)

Mark: (upset) fine, I ll read it

(mark takes the letter and goes to his office addi is going with him, its not that far from where they were. addi sits down in the chair in front of marks desk, and he sits in his chair, they are facing each other)

Mark: here goes nothing.

(addi is watching his every move hoping to be able to tell the results from his expression. He opens the letter and at first he starts to smile but then it quickly disappears as he reads the results to himself)

Addi: (now worried) what?

Mark: (emotionless) Im sorry. (puts the paper down)

Addi: (shocked) What? (grabs the results) I know Im (reads the results quietly) pregnant (her heart sinks)

Mark: I know you didnt want this. (not upset at all) So do whatever you want.

(addi wants to cry but holds it together)

Mark: Its half my fault anyway, so if you want me to pay for this one, I will since you paid for the other one.

Addi: but I dont

Mark: I know. you dont need me to, but I will. its half my responsibility. At least give me the chance to do something.

Addi: (tries to talk but nothing comes out)

Mark: I know, and Im sorry it happened.

(mark stands up, addi tries to speak)

Mark: (smiles sadly) I would have made a terrible father anyways. look at it this way, You re doing the kid a favor. (now about to walk out the door)

Addi: (yells with tears in her eyes) Da it mark. Would you let me speak?

(mark stops and turns around, thinking there is nothing she could say that he didnt already think about or say)

Mark: (upset and yells) what?

Addi: (quietly) Im keeping it.

(George is walking away and sneeks into an oncall room, callie followed him and catches the door before it closes)

George: I cant believe this. (starts pacing)

Callie: George, you have it all wrong. (closes the door and locks it George turns and looks at her)

George: I wake up and you are missing, I go to find you and you are laughing and flirting with another guy.

Callie: you dont understand. He is so not like that.

George: (understandably upset) who is he to you?

Callie: his name is James, we went to school together in San Diego. Before I came to Seattle we were friends. We are friends, only friends. Not like you and Izzie friends, but we are friends. Just friends.

George: what?

Callie: completely platonic, we fight and pick, and tease, but there is nothing there George. Nothing.

George: So you two never (he cant even say the word)

Callie: (disgusted he would think that) hello no. And it wont happen. George I love you, Im with you and you are my husband for gods sake. (George smiles)

(George kisses callie)

George: do you have a case anytime soon?

Callie: (shakes her hear) no,

(they kiss again)

(Thomson knocks on the door)

Thomson: Hey, Cals, you ok? (doesnt hear any yelling) Things are good?

Callie: (to thomson) Go away.

(callie and George continue to kiss, Thomson smirks and walks away knowing what is going on in the on call room)

Callie: I love it when we fight.

George: (confused) why is that?

Callie: the make up s3. (start to pull on his scrubs)

(they both smile and make their way to the bed, callie starts to undress herself and George kisses her neck. They continue to make out and when it starts to get heated, George tells callie)

George: I dont have a

Callie: Its ok,

(pulls George closer to her and begin to make love)

George: (smiling) I love you Callie. (callie smiles and whispers something in his ear)

(they continue to have s3)

(Bailey walks by hannahs room and knocks on the door and walks in)

Bailey: hey, stevens. Any change?

Izzie: no, not yet.

Alex: her bp was elevated for a while. Still within normal limits, but elevated.

Bailey: thats good. (looks to Izzie who looks like a mess) Izzie, Why dont you go get cleaned up. It might do you some good.

Izzie: (standing up) Yeah, that sounds good. (to bailey) make sure shes not alone ok? And page me if anything happens.

Bailey: sure thing.

Izzie: Alright, I wont be long. (stands at the door and looks at Alex and smiles)

(Alex goes to walk out of the room)

Bailey: and where do you think your going? (Alex stops and turns around as Izzie walks off to go to the locker room)

Alex: (lying) Well, I was going to check on Mrs. Kline. She is my patient. right dr. Bailey?

Bailey: Mrs. Kline is fine. I know what you were doing.

Alex: you have no idea.

(Hannah makes a noise)

Alex: did you hear that? (goes back to hannahs side) page Izzie.

Bailey: Stevens needs to take care of herself right now, once we know something then we will tell her. Theres no point in worrying her until we need to.

Alex: fine, but Im paging shepherd. (out loud but more to self) I should tell izzie.

Hannah: (waking up but still very groggy) mom?

(walking towards the elevators)

Der: Meredith, hey, I need to talk to you.

Mer: not now, I have to check on Izzie.

Der: your in luck, Im on my way there right now.

Mer: you are?

Der: yeah, her kids in recovery. (der presses the elevator button)

Mer: what?

Der: you didnt know?

Mer: I knew it was something, but not that.

Der: It looks like she ll be ok, we just have to wait it out.

Mer: yeah. It makes sense

(doors open to the elevator and they both step on and the door closes)

Der: I was thinking about leaving last night, (mer looks at him) but I couldnt walk away.

Mer: what are you doing?

Der: Im being honest.

Mer: (stops the elevator) ok

Der: I was tired of being pushed aside. But I wasnt going to leave you.

Mer: seriously? Anything else I should know?

Der: yeah, I wanted kids. (mer smiles a little and he notices) what?

Mer: I know. 3 right? Kathy told me.

Der: so last night (thinking about the forget about it comment mer made) ?

Mer: (trying to answer who am I question) You are my boyfriend, my knight and shining whatever. And I love you, but sometimes

Der: Im brainless. (McDreamy smile) Im working on that.

(takes a deep breath and is trying to be honest)

Mer: I lied to you.

Der: (shocked at where this elevator ride is going) what? When?

Mer: Before the accident, the near death thing. I lied to you. I do want to

(der is paged and looks down)

Der: Its Hannah. (starts the elevator again)

Mer: (trying to explain) Derek, I

Der: (cuts her off) its ok. (elevator opens and der starts to walk out, mer stays) You coming?

Mer: (confused and surprised) You arent mad?

Der: No, your friend probably needs you.

Mer: but wait, (walking out of the elevator still confused) so this situation is ok, but christinas call wasn't?

Der: Izzie isn't interrupting s3

(Der/mer go to check on Hannah)

(Chris walking out of surgery, she sees burke at the nurses station and walks up to him)

Burke: what are you doing here? I thought you had a coffee date.

Chris: It wasnt coffee and it wasnt a date. (hands a folder to a nurse) keep an eye on his o2 levels and I want him on a cpap until hes at 90.

Nurse: (nods) Yes, dr. yang. 

Chris: and change his dressings every 3 hours. Hes prone to infections.

Nurse: yes, dr. Yang. (walks off)

Chris: (to burke) what were you saying?

Burke: Your non-date? (slightly smiling thinking Collins isnt good enough) What happened he stood you up?

Chris: no, that's what you do. (burkes smile completely disappears)

Burke: You still at the apartment?

Chris: no (burke looks at her) its mine, so Im moving, today actually, after work.

Burke: but its paid for the next 5 months.

Chris: it is?

Burke: (confident) Im sure.

Chris: oh,

Burke: but you would know that if you were moving.

Chris: Alright so Im not moving. I lied. But why does it matter anyway?

Burke: I miss you chritina

(in the on call room George and callie are out of breath they are snuggling when callies beeper goes off)

George: you should get that.

Callie: yeah. (reaches for her beeper and checks it) It's the chief. (callie gets up to get dressed)

George: (now getting dressed too) What do you think he wants?

Callie: I have no clue.

George: Well you must have done something. It wasnt me, He didn't page me.

Callie: (smirking) Yeah.

(rolls her eyes and heads for the door. She turns around and tells george)

Callie: Go to the clinic and take care of those patients. I ll meet you after I talk to the chief.

George: Yes, boss. (smiles as callie leaves)

(mark and addi)

Mark: (disbelief) you re keeping it?

Addi: (wipes a tear and smiles) yeah. (hoping hes happy about it)

Mark: (sitting back down this time next to addi) why?

Addi: (upset) What do you mean why?

Mark: I mean, why?

Addi: (upset) Why are you answering the question with a question?

Mark: (upset) why are you avoiding answering the question?

Addi: (still upset) da it mark.

Mark: (upset too) Answer the freaking question Addi.

Addi: Mark, Im sorry about that. I really am. Last time I was still married. And I was ashamed and desperate and I wanted to hide it. I was confused. What was I supposed to do?

Mark: (upset) because It was just about the s3?

Addi: (lying to herself) yeah. (realizing what she said) I mean (stops talking)

(they are both quiet for a while)

Mark: So what do we do now?

Addi: (thinking medically) well, I ll schedule the ultrasounds and the regular check ups, and I guess I ll have to find an ob. But I can (mark cuts her off)

Mark: I mean what do we do now?

Addi: us? (pauses) I dont know. (wants him to answer)

Mark: (puts his head in his hands) Mark Sloan, (pauses) a dad. (smiles but addi doesnt see it)

Addi: (looking at him) this changes everything doesnt it?

(In the locker room)

(Izzie took a quick shower, she puts on a pair of scrubs that she kept in her locker. And puts her hair in a messy bun, and tries to collect herself)

Izzie: What am I going to do? (thinks about Hannah and leaves the locker room)

(Alex and bailey in hannahs room)

Hannah: (waking up) mom? Dad?

Bailey: Hannah, I am doctor bailey, this is doctor Karev. Do you know where you are?

Hannah: (looks at alex and bailey) Umm, the hospital right? You re doctors?

Alex: yeah. Are you in any pain?

Hannah: (hiding her pain) I have a little headache.

Alex: (more to self) dude shes tough. (to bailey) She just had brain surgery

Bailey: (ignoring alex) do you remember anything from last night?

Hannah: Um, (trying to think) there was a doctor and a nurse, and another doctor.

Alex: ok, Do you remember anything else?

Hannah: I was tired. (looking to bailey) Where is my mom?

Bailey: I think we ll wait for dr. Shepherd.

Hannah: dr. Karev?

Alex: (smiles) Alex

Hannah: alex (worried), where is my dad?

Alex: (telling her as gently as he can) you were in a car wreck and

Bailey: (trying to protect Hannah from hearing the news) Karev, thats enough. Outside. Now.

Alex: (walks towards the door and Is clearly upset)

Bailey: Hannah you ve been through a lot, and we dont want you to worry ok? (she nods) We ll take good care of you.

Hannah: ok.

(Mer and der walking to hannahs room)

Mer: so about last night

Der: yeah, we re good.

Mer: but

(der starts to open the door to hannahs room, but it swings open and alex walks out, der gives mer a look that says calm him down. Mer get the hint, der walks into hannahs room)

Mer: Alex, where are you going?

Alex: (upset) Hannahs awake. Im going find Izzie. (der gives mer a look and enters the room)

Mer: what happened?

Alex: bailey kicked me out. (talking about Hannah) Shes scared and alone. How are they going to tell the kid that her dads dead and her mom is still critical?

Mer: where is Izzie?

Alex: bailey told her to go get cleaned up.

Mer: page her. I ll see what I can do. (mer goes to open hannahs door)

Alex : thanks Meredith.

(mer nods and goes into the room and alex goes to find izzie)

(meanwhile inside hannahs room)

Der: Hi, Hannah, Im dr. Shepherd.

Bailey: she regained consciousness and seems alert. Only complaint is a headache

Hannah: a small one. Where did alex go?

Bailey: he had another patient to tend to?

Der: I can give you something to numb the pain. (mer enters the room)

Hannah: no, I can handle it. did I get him in trouble?

Der: no, (introducing mer) this is dr. Grey

Mer: hi Hannah. (smiles)

Hannah: I will never remember your names. (they all smile a bit)

Der: lets see how much you do remember. (smiles) Can you tell me what happened last night? Do you remember anything?

Hannah: I was in a car accident, my mom and dad were too, thats why dr. Bailey wouldnt let Alex tell me anything. She didn't want me to get upset.

Der: (smirks at her honesty) looks like her memory is good.

Bailey: I ll say it is. (happy that Hannah is responsive)

Mer: Do you remember who Izzie is? Dr. Stevens?

Hannah: no, (looking back and forth at all of her doctors) should I?

Mer: umm (looks to der)

Der: thats ok. You've been through a lot. (to mer) Get her another CT to make sure there isnt any bleeding or swelling.

(izz coming back from the gift shop and is going to hannahs room)

Izz: Why arent you with Hannah?

Alex: she woke up. I had to come tell you.

Izz: She did?

Alex: yeah, That's for her?

Izz: yeah, she likes pigs. (smiles)

Alex: she'll love it.

Izz (takes a deep breath and opens the door to hannahs room alex comes in with her)

Der: Hannah this is

Hannah: I know. Dr. Karev and (looking at Izzie who looks so much like herself)

Izzie: Dr. Stevens.

(they all look at Izzie wondering what shes going to do, she hands the stuffed animal to Hannah and smiles)

Izz: Its for you. Here you go.

Hannah: thanks.

Mer: Hannah needs to go to CT. Izz would you like to bring her?

Bailey: there are too many doctors in here. Who are you assigned to?

Mer: we didnt get assignments today.

Bailey: Toress let you run wild through this hospital?

Izz: (pointing to Hannah) I was assigned to this case.

Bailey: Grey, stay with shepherd and Karev go to the clinic.

Der (looks at bailey who looks mad at alex)

Alex: (losing his cool) I have been here all morning watching her vitals and making sure she was ok. I think I earned this case.

Mer: I ll go to the clinic. (everyone is shocked)

Der: Meredith.

Mer: (to der) Its ok. Alex deserves this case. We ll talk later.

Hannah: Whats going on?

Der: (to iz and alex) Get her to CT, and page me if you need me.

(bailey leaves along with der and Meredith)

(at the nurses station)

Chris: (mocking him) you miss me? You gave up your right to miss me.

Burke: Christina.

Chris: No, you know what. (gets her papers in order) Im done. (starts to leave)

Burke: I have a (difficult surgery) in a half an hour and I ll need someone to assist.

(chris just stands there, she really wants the surgery but doesnt want burke to win, she said it was over, shes done with him)

Burke: You know what, nevermind, I ll ask Karev, or Omalley, they can scrub in. (waits for her response)

Chris: Fine, I ll do it.

Burke: (smirks) I knew you would. (walks away)

Chris: (following him) This means nothing. You got it. Its just a surgery. In and out. Nothing more.

Burke: (not listening) yeah, sure.

Chris: who is the patient?

Burke: Cynthia Kline. Complications occurred during the night.

Chris: (out loud but to self) So shes going back into surgery

Burke: (seing shes acting differently) You ok dr. Yang?

Chris: (normal Christina) Im fine. Perfect. Better than ever. (to burke) I get to make the first cut.

Burke: (smiles) that's the Christina Yang I remember.

Chris: (gives him a dirty look) That christina doesn't exist anymore. (changing the subject) Do I get to do the surgery or not?

(Back in marks office)

(They are quiet for a while)

Mark: (looking up at addi) marry me.

Addi: (shocked) What? (laughing) Seriously? (thinking hes joking) marry you?

Mark: (laughs it off) Isnt that what you do?

Addi: (laughing) its not the 50s.

Mark: yeah, (looking at addi with McSteamy smile) what was I thinking? (he laughs it off)

(stands up and leans over to give addi a kiss on the cheek, but addi hopes for more and holds on to his scrub top to stop him from leaving)

Addi: you ok with this?

Mark: Yeah, (McSteamy smile) I ll see you tonight, my place?

(addi goes to say yes, but winds up kissing him again, she places her hands on his face and mark runs his fingers through her hair as they kiss. She leans back and takes a breath as he kisses her down her neck, he smiles as he puts his hand on her stomach)

Mark: I ll take that as a yes. (smiles) I ll see you two later.

Addi: (out of breath) yeah.

(kisses her again quickly, he smiles and walks away)

Mark: (at the door) You going to tell anyone? (pauses) about the baby.

Addi: (turning around to face him) If you want, I mean I want to tell Callie and Bailey, but you can tell the others if you want.

Mark: ok, (smiles and leaves, to self) did that just happen?

Addi: (to self) what am I doing? (pauses) was he serious? (goes to check on patients)

(At the Ct Izz and Alex are looking at the screen, and Hannah is in the other room)

Alex: (presses the button for her to hear him) Hannah, just stay still for a little longer. We need one more film ok?

Hannah: (nods slightly)

(Alex lets go of the button)

Izzie: What am I supposed to do, Alex?

Alex: Well, tell her the truth. She needs to know. Maybe she already knows? But you ll have to tell her sooner or later.

(the tech takes one more scan)

Izzie: What am I supposed to say, (sarcastic) hey Hannah, Im your mom. You know the one that gave you away. Yeah. Hi, I ll be taking care of you until your real mom is out of recovery.

(they look at the scan and it looks good)

Alex: (to iz) Well it's a start. (gives him a look as he presses the button again) Hey hannah, we re done. You can relax.

Izz: I cant deal with this right now. (goes to leave)

Alex: Izz, where are you going? Izzie, you cant leave her.

Izz: I just need a second. ok? (takes a breath) I ll be back.

(Alex goes to get Hannah to bring her back to her room)

Hannah: (has a little tear in her eye so she wipes it quickly so alex doesnt see) Im fine.

Alex: I know your worried about your parents.

Hannah: (nods) yeah.

(alex helps her get up because shes having problems walking with her new cast)

Alex: hey, you in any pain? We can give you something. (Hannah shakes her head no) Its ok, you dont have to be tough all the time.

Hannah: Im ok. (alex doesnt believe her) Ok, maybe a little pain.

Alex: thats what I thought. (helps her in the wheelchair)

Hannah: Alex, you would tell me the truth right? About my parents?

Alex: (bringing her to her room) Yeah.

Hannah: How are they? Really

Alex: (stops the wheelchair and kneels down so hes close to eye level with her and tries to tell her gently) Your dad was in really bad shape when he came in here, he was really messed up. We did everything we could, but he didnt make it.

Hannah: (tears filling in her eyes) You worked on him?

Alex: no, a friend of mine did. She did everything she could. I can promise you that.

Hannah: (sniffles) And my mom?

Alex: The surgery went well, (knowing Hannah was going to ask) I was there. (Hannah smiles a bit). And shes in recovery. Shes not out of the woods, but she looks good.

Hannah: ok, can I see her?

Alex: (stands up) Right now, she needs her rest, and so do you. Lets get you some pain meds and get you back to your room ok?

Hannah: yeah.

(der walks after mer)

Der: Meredith, wait up.

Mer: (turns around) what?

Der: (shocked that she doesnt look mad) what was that about?

Mer: (explaining like mer does) Alex is worried about izzie, and he needs to be there for her. And hes been there the whole time. (nods her head) So, I ll go to the clinic, (shrugs

like mer does) he needs to be there for her.

Der: ok. (brushes her cheek with his thumb) so what did you want to tell me?

Mer: (smiling a bit and changing the subject) Dont you have a case?

Der: They ll page me. I cant do anything until I see the films anyway. (now playing with her hair)

Mer: (scolding him a bit) Derek.

Der: Talk to me. Look, Im here, Im all yours. (they both smile) Tell me, what were you thinking about earlier?

Mer: (doesnt know how to say it) I need to go to the clinic. We ll talk later.

Der: Promise?

(playfully pouts and mer giggles and nods)

Der: Ok, we are going out tonight. I'm not promising candy and flowers, (gives her mcdreamy smile) But I will try to feel you up. (nods) Lots of feeling up.

Mer: (mer giggles) Ok. (smiles and walks off happily)

Der: (walks away trying to figure out exactly what she said before the near death whatever)

(Mark walks up to Derek)

Mark: hey, whats up?

Derek: nothing? Did you talk to Addison?

Mark: yeah, (smiles a bit)

Derek: (optimistic) so you made up?

Mark: I think I said something I shouldnt have.

Derek: (really curious) What did you say?

Mark: It was stupid.

Derek: come on mark. I ve heard stupid from you before. I wont be surprised.

Mark: I think you would in this case.

Derek: (intrigued) Really? Now I have to hear this.

Mark: (blurts it out) Addis pregnant and I asked her to marry me.

(callie knocks on the chiefs door)

Chief: (going through some files at his desk) come in.

Callie: chief, you paged me?

Chief: (looks up at callie) yes, have a seat Callie. (callie sits down)

Callie: (nervous) am I in some kind of trouble or something? I mean you dont just get called into the bosses office for no reason. Right?

Chief: I havent seen your evaluation of our new residents yet. You know the board (staff) needs to be updated regularly on their progress especially in their first year. (Looks at his papers) It was due a week ago, (wanting to hear her response) But Im sure it was misplaced.

Callie: Im sorry chief. Things have just been so busy lately, with everything. (she nods) I ll turn it in. right away.

Chief: Things havent been getting in the way have they? (writing in a file)

Callie: (shakes head) no sir.

Chief: good, because you need to know where your residents are at all times. You are responsible for them. You dont have time for distractions of any kind. (not paying attention to what hes saying) Distractions lead to mistakes, and I cant have mistakes happen in my hospital.

Callie: yes sir.

Chief: (looking at another paper) So where are your residents?

Callie: Stevens is with Shepherd today.

Chief: (looks at callie) but isnt shepherds main case a (looks down on a piece of scribbled paper) Hannah Kline?

Callie: yes sir.

Chief: (reiterating the rules) Its against the rules to treat family. (he heard from Patricia, his secretary, about the situation)

Callie: yes sir, (explaining) I told stevens to just be there, but not to practice any medicine. She needed a break. besides, She doesnt know her anyway (shuts up quickly).

Chief: I see, and Omalley?

Callie: in the clinic.

Chief: and Yang?

Callie: umm

(there is a knock on the door)

Chief: come in.

Bailey: Hey, Chief, (looks at her watch) your still here?

Chief: yes, dr. Bailey. I am

Bailey: I just thought that you would be taking some time off considering (chief cuts her off)

Chief: I am fine, is there something you wanted?

Bailey: Yes chief. I just wanted to keep you updated on the Klines case. If you have time.

Chief: go ahead. .

Bailey: Mrs. Kline had a complication, but Burke and Yang took her into surgery to reapir her (fill in the blank with something medical).

Chief: thank you dr. Bailey. (looking to callie) Where are the other residents assigned to today?

Callie: (remembers she forgot give them assignments) umm

Bailey: (sees that callie doesnt know) Karev is with Hannah, they went for a CT, and Grey is in the clinic helping out there.

Chief: thank you dr. Bailey that will be all.

Bailey: yes chief. (smirks and walks out)

Chief: (to callie) Don't make me regret my descision. This position is critical to the success of this hospital. And if you cant handle it or if you have other priorities, then you need to let me know sooner rather than later so I can find a replacement.

Callie: (realizes she needs to up her game) I understand. I wont let you down. I promise. Nothing will come in the way of my job.

Chief: Alright then.

(callie walks out of the office)

Callie (to self) : Holy crap. (walks away and takes care of a patient)

Chief: (phones Adele) Hey, Adele, its Richard,

Adele: hey, you still at the hospital?

Chief: I ll be home soon. I just have to finish some paperwork.

Adele: (upset) I thought you told me you would be taking it easy from now on?

Chief: I know. And I will.

Adele: (not believing him) uh huh.

Chief: I ll be home for supper.

Adele: (joking) I ll believe that when I see it.

Chief: I will. (now asking about her) How are you feeling today?

Adele: Im doing good.

Chief: You arent doing too much are you?

Adele: (joking) You always have to take care of everything don't you?

Chief: Its my job. (smiles) I ll be home in about an hour.

Adele: alright.Go finish your work.

(Burktina in surgery they are almost finished with Mrs. Klines surgery, burke hasnt let her cut)

Burke: (more to self) there is too many bleeders I cant get the sutures to stay.

Christina: I need suction.

(nurse hands her the instrument and chris uses it then takes a bovie to cauterize the bleeders)

Burke: (doing sutures) Good job Dr. Yang

Christina: (annoyed) I know.

Burke: Alright, last sutures, then we can close it up.

Chris: (eager) I can close it up.

Burke: excuse me?

Chris: You havent let me do anything all surgery, except stand here. And now, I want to suture. So I will suture.

Burke: really? (not asking) You will?

Chris: (holds out her hand) give me. (burke hands it over)

Burke: You think you do it all? Show me.

Chris: $50, no $75 says I can.

Nurse in the background: I wouldnt bet against Yang.

Another nurse: Me either.

(chris does textbook perfect stitches and goes to close up the superficial tissues)

Burke: Thank you dr. Yang. Good work. (holds out hand to take the instrument to finnish the sutures)

Chris: (looks at his hand) what? Like Im going to give it to you. Im doing it. (goes back to suturing)

(the nurses all look at Burke)

Burke: You know, I am your boss.

Chris: Yeah. And I was your fiance. You really want to play that game?

Burke: (clears his throat)

Chris: I didnt think so. (to nurse) pick ups (she hands them to her)

(Later in the scrub room)

Burke: you cant do that during surgery. You undermined my authority.

Chris: Seriously? You didnt let me do a thing. You knew what that surgery meant to me. Take your pride and

Burke: Alright then. (scrubs out)

Chris: (softly) Burke.

Burke: (upset) What?

Chris: (upset) Whatever (walks out)

Burke: (turns around and watches her leave and takes off his scrub cap)

(Mark and Derek walking)

Mark: (blurts it out) Addis pregnant and I asked her to marry me.

Der: (stops and is shocked) You what? (a bit upset) It hasnt even been a year since the divorce and you ask her to marry you?

Mark: (knowing der wasnt listening anymore) shes pregnant too.

Der: Well what did she say?

Mark: I dont know.

Der: (laughing at mark and continues walking) what do you mean you dont know? You ask that question and there is a yes or a no. its simple.

Mark: (smirks) Well, you know with me things are complicated.

Der: You gave her a ring?

Mark: What would Meredith say if you asked her to marry you?

Der: I did.

Mark: what?

Der: It was right before the (der is paged) I have to take this. (walks off)

Mark: (calling out after him) Before the what? Derek. Shep

Der: (turns around) If you see Meredith, tell her theres a change in plans. There will be candy and flowers. And she should wear a dress. (goes to answer page)

Mark: Seriously? Why dont you just tell her to show up naked. She ll end up that way anyway.

Der: (sarcastic) funny. Tell her if you see her.

Mark: Alright. (they both start to walk off and mark asks) which part should I tell her?

Der: Funny. (they both smirk and leave)

(in hannahs room, hannah is in her bed and alex is in the chair next to her, he gave her a pill for her pain)

Alex: This should make you feel better, you may be a bit sleepy. (making small talk) So your parents, they re cool?

Hannah: yeah. They re nice, my dad was really cool. And my mom is overprotective, but what can you expect. (holding the stuffed animal iz gave her) tell me about the other doctor, the blonde. Dr. Stevens is it?

Alex: shes cool.

Hannah: I mean you guys are together right?

Alex: no, not together.

Hannah: Im sorry. It just seemed like you were.

Alex: its ok. (casually) Izzie is cool. Sometimes goes overboard for her patients, but she is the kind of person you cant help but love. dude, She has these moments where she is so stubborn, but you cant help but love her for it because you know she cares you know? Shes been through a lot, but shes strong, shes a fighter. (smiling some) And She cant really cook, she says she can, but she really cant. but she does bake

Hannah: All the cupcakes you want?

Alex: (smiling) She makes good cupcakes. you gotta love that right? (they both laugh a bit)

Hannah: (smiles) yeah. Tell her thanks for the pig.

Alex: will do.

(Izzie is outside the door)

Der: hey, stevens you paged?

Izz: Yeah. (smiles) Here are hannahs films. They look good.

Der: (looks at them) Good, we ll keep her for a couple days to make sure she heals well. Just incase there are complications.

Izz: ok, (looking to Derek) what do I do if her mom isnt able to bring her home?

Der: we ll deal with that when it comes. (sees iz is worried) Shes fought the odds so far.

Izz: (looking into the room) Yeah

Der: If you want I can ask sloan to see what he can do to help reduce any scaring.

Izz: (still looking through the door) ok.

Der: Go in, meet her.

Izz: (smiles a bit) yeah. (opens the door and takes a deep breath)

(Callie walking out of a patients room, she sees Addi at the nurses station, callie walks next to her and hits her in the arm lightly)

Callie: hey, how did things go?

Addi: (looks distant) I guess ok.

Callie: whats wrong? Were you? Are you?

Addi: yeah.

Callie: (trying to figure out whats wrong) Then hes upset about it? That doesnt make sense.

Addi: why would you say that?

Callie: He was so eager to know the results. I just thought he would have been happy about it, or at least ok with it.

Addi: he asked me to marry him.

Callie: (eyes get wide) What? What did you say? (grabs addis left hand to look for a ring)

Addi: I dont know.

Callie: You told him no? wow (smirks) major blow to the ego.

Addi: (thinks about the moment and the kiss) I think (pauses and looks worried and scared) I think I might have said yes.

Callie: seriously?

Addi (goes to walk away and she is now nauseous) : I need a moment.

Callie: (joking) Whatever you do, dont go to Vegas. Its overrated. (smiles)

Addi: (thinking to self) I ll remember that. (goes to mcvomit)

(Mer and George in the clinic working on different cases next to each other)

Mer: Ok, Mr. Lawson. (writes him a prescription) this should take care of your problem. If it gets worse, come back and see us ok? (patient nods) ok. (walks to nurses station)

George: (calls out to mer as hes walking to the nurses station) hey, Did you hear anything else about Hannah?

Mer: no, she was going to Ct

George: oh,

Mer: If you are that worried go check on her George.

George: (thinking out loud and not really paying attention) Im not, ok. maybe Im worried. I mean, but I cant go. Izzie is fine right? Alex would kill me. He looked like he wanted to kill me last time,

Mer: At least your in a hospital already. (george isn't listening so mer tries to get his attention) George, (George looks at her) breathe

George: Im just saying, Alex probably wants me to stay far away from Izzie.

Mer: But you two are friends.

George: (leaning closer to mer and lowers his voice) Do you know anything about Dr. Thomson?

Mer: hes the new neuro resident that did hannahs surgery right?

George: yeah, (smiling hoping she heard more)

Mer: That's all I know.

George: (nervous) ok, because callie said that they were friends but I

Mer: George (he looks at her) Im sure its nothing.

George: yeah, your probably right.

(mark walks up to mer)

Mark: (to mer) Hey, theres my ex-dirty ex-mistress. I missed you at the club meeting.

George: (picks up another patients chart) I ll get this. (walks away and trips on his way) I'm ok, (looking at both of them) I'm going.

Mer: (to mark) That was inappropriate. And we have meetings now?

Mark: (smiles) well, we have rules so why not have meetings too.

Mer: I am not in that club anymore.

Mark: Me either. (mcsteamy smile)

Mer: Yeah, like I believe that. Did you have something to say because I have patients.

Mark: Yeah, Derek wanted me to talk to you.

Mer: (not believing him) he did? (finishing her chart work) Why didnt he come to tell me himself?

Mark: He was busy. Said there was a change in plans tonight.

Mer: (disappointed and looks up at mark) he did?

Mark: (smiles) yeah. He said something about a (pretending to forget) dress and flowers or candy or something like that.

Mer: (confused) So we are still going out?

Mark: I would say so, that or you guys are staying in and it was undress, but I would have remembered that. (mcsteamy smile)

Mer: ok. (picks up the chart and smiles) ok then. (walks away)

(Izz walks into hannahs room, Alex and hannah look at her waiting for her to say something)

Izzie: hi, Hannah. How are you feeling?

Hannah: Im good now. Alex has been taking care of me.

Alex: (joking with Hannah) yeah, shes been a brat.  
(to izz as he is standing up) She may be a bit sleepy, we gave her (medicine) for the pain.

(alex goes to walk out to give iz some time to talk with Hannah, as he passes by Izzie he gently places his hand on the lower part of her back and says)

Alex: (whispers) shes a cool kid. talk to her.

Izz: (nods) ok. 

Alex: (to hannah) later kid.

(he looks to Hannah and gives her a look that tells hannah she shouldnt tell izz about what he said earlier, Hannah smiles a bit and alex walks out)

Izzie: (sitting down not knowing what to say) So, Dr. Karev took care of you?

Hannah: Yeah, hes actually nice. I can see why you like him.

Izzie: what? Who said I like him?

Hannah: It doesnt take a brain surgeon to figure that out.

Izzie: (joking) around here the brain surgeon couldnt figure it out if it was his own relationship.

Hannah: (still holding the pig) Thanks for the stuffed animal.

Izzie: I know your probably too old for it, but

Hannah: its comforting. (hannah smiles sadly, and izzie realizes that is is so much like her own smile. she can feel the tears well up in her eyes.)

Izzie: (smiles) yeah.

Hannah: is something wrong?

Izzie: (shakes her head and smiles) no. Everything is good.

Hannah: oh (yawns) I think Im getting sleepy.

Izzie: yeah, that ll happen. I ll make sure the nurses check on you throughout the night (goes to get up) goodnight Hannah.

Hannah: (closing her eyes) goodnight, love you, see you in the morning.

Izzie: (not sure if she heard right) what?

Hannah: (opens her eyes again and tries to explain) Its a habit. Its what my dad always told me before I went to sleep. (starts to tear up) Its just weird not having him around anymore. (holding back the tears) I cant not say it.

Izzie: I get it. You miss him. (trying to comfort her) Things get get better, just give it some time. they wont be the same, it never will be, but things get better. (smiles sadly) night, see you in the morning.

Hannah: night (smiles and closes her eyes) 

(izz walks out of the room and sees alex waiting on her)

(Alex izz)

Izz: hey. (smiles sadly and starts to walk away)

Alex: Izz. Wait, (walking after her) Where are you going?

Izz: Im going home.

Alex: We came together. (pauses) Wait for me in the lobby, ok?

Izz: ok. (izz walks away)

(Alex sees Olivia walking in the hallway)

Alex: Olivia, (she turns around) hey I need you to do me a favor.

Oliva: (doesn't look happy) What do you want Alex?

Alex: I need someone to watch room 413, your working the floor tonight right?

Olivia: yeah. Why?

Alex: keep an eye on her. Page me if anything comes up

(Olivia goes to walk away)

Alex: Hey, (walks towards her) She wont tell you whats wrong, you have to ask her ok. She tries to be tough so don't believe her if she says shes fine, ok.

Olivia: Why do you care so much about this kid?

Alex: I dont, shes just any other case.

Olivia: yeah, right.

Alex: Keep an eye on her.

Olivia: Fine, I will dr. Karev. Anything else?

Alex: no, Thanks. (goes to locker room to leave)

Olivia: (to herself) Alex doesnt tell any nurse, thank you. Whats going on?

(Mer at nurses station in clinic, chris walks up to her)

Chris: hey mer,

Mer: Christina, you had a surgery?

Chris: Yeah, hannahs mom.

Mer: how did it go?

Chris: she ll live.

Mer: I meant with burke.

Chris: Who knows. I thought you were with shepherd today.

Mer: I was supposed to, but I told Bailey to let alex stay with Izzie.

Chris: you stood up to bailey?

Mer: no, I didnt, (pauses and looks worried) I stood up to bailey.

Chris: I dont envy you at all.

Mer: I have to go. Derek and I have plans.

Chris: ok, that's scary, don't say plans.

Mer: why not?

Chris: It reminds me of McVet. And I dont want nightmares.

Mer: (laughs) Ok, I have to go get ready. (smiles) I have a date.

Chris: (looking at the hospital entrance) Hey, Is that Collins?

Mer: (worried for chris) Christina, what are you doing?

Chris: (walking away from mer) Im getting back in the game.

(Mer walks to the locker room to change)

(Der and burke are all talking in the hallway, they are already dressed in regular clothes)

Der: Burke, you leaving for the night?

Burke: yeah, I was going to talk to the chief, but I couldnt find him.

Der: you checked the ORs?

(bailey walking by them)

Bailey: chief left 2 hours ago.

Burke: he did?

Bailey: He is taking time off to spend time with his wife. There is more to life than this hospital, you know.

(mark walks up now)

Bailey: Hes decided to take it easy for now.

Mark: (looks to der and burke) Chief Retiring again? (they all smirk)

Bailey: You guys are like leaches. All of you. (she walks away)

Mark: I had to ask.

Burke: (sees Christina go up to Collins to talk) What is Christina doing?

Mark: looks like shes flirting.

(burke looks at mark angrily, Der just watches)

Mark: I have to find Addison. (mark leaves)

Der: I have to go. Its Meredith.

(burke nods)

Der: (pats burke on the shoulder) Stick with it.

(Burke just stands there watching chris)

(Chris walks up to Collins like shes leaving for the night)

Chris: Collins.

Collins: (smiles) Dr. Yang (they both stop and look at each other)

Collins: Leaving for the night?

Chris: actually I am.

Collins: oh,

Chris: Im sorry about the coffee thing earlier.

Collins: Im sure you were busy. Don't worry about it. No big deal, just coffee.

Chris: Yeah, (touches his arm slightly) Hey, um when do you get off tomorrow?

Collins: At 6,

Chris: Ok, (smiles) well I might see you tomorrow.

Collins: Im sure you will.

Chris: (looks over and sees burkes reaction) Yeah, me too. (she walks out of the hospital and goes home)

(Collins walks into the hospital and sees burke watching him like a hawk, he smirks and keeps walking to check on his patients)

(Some time passes)

(Mer and der going on date, its not too formal, and not too casual, they are sitting at a cozy little table and are starting to eat, they are both a bit preoccupied)

Der: So how was your day?

Mer: Umm, good. Yeah.

Der: Whats wrong?

Mer: Im worried about Christina.

Der: (taking a sip of wine) Need to talk it out?

Mer: (knowing this is supposed to be about them she bites her lip and tells him) Yeah.

Der: Good. (continues eating)

Mer: Really?

Der: Yeah. Talk.

Mer: Ok, (continues eating) Christina is making a huge mistake. Shes thinking about moving on and I really think its a bad idea. I mean burke loves her, in their own weird burke Christina way. I just think that this relationship wont work. She was flirting with new cardio guy

Der: I know. I saw.

Mer: you did?

Der: Burke did too.

Mer: oh, wow. (now taking a sip of wine)

Der: yeah. You know that mark asked Addi to marry him?

Mer: (chokes on her drink) He what?

Der: yeah.

Mer: but isnt that a bit too soon? I mean a couple weeks ago she wanted to leave seattle and now theyre engaged? The divorce wasnt even that long ago.

Der: yeah, thats what I thought.

Mer: hmm,

Der: what?

Mer: (shakes her head) nothing.

Der: (smirks) what?

Mer: did she actually say yes?

Der: I dont know.

Mer: I mean if someone asks you, you say yes right?

Der: maybe the timing was off. (der puts his hand on her thigh)

Mer: hmm, (smiles) lets go home.

Der: yeah?

Mer: (getting up from the table) You still owe me candy.

Der: (smiles) I ll do better than candy.

Mer: Im sure you will. (they both leave to go back to mers place)

(George is at the hotel room, callie walks in late)

George: (looking at calie from the bed) hey, I ordered room service. I rented a movie, I thought we could watch it. Its supposed to be good.

(callie puts all of her stuff on the counter and looks exhausted)

George: whats wrong?

Callie: (walks towards the bed and lies down) Im tired, George.

George: (scooting next to her) You never came to the clinic. What did the chief say?

Callie: I had other patients. I was busy.

George: (nuzzles her neck) What did he say?

Callie: (sitting up) He wants to replace me.

George: (looks at callie) but he cant do that.

Callie: hes chief he can do whatever he wants, George.

George: I mean, why? You are focused, you deal with the patients, you tell us where to go.

Callie: Ive been distracted lately.

George: with who? (callie gives him a look) Oh, sorry. (lowers his voice) The on call rooms.

Callie: yeah. but Hes giving me a second chance.

George: well now everything is good. (moves her hair and kisses her neck gently)

Callie: When Im at work, I work. Ok?

George: sure. (kisses her again)

Callie: George, (he looks at her) Im the boss, I need to keep focused, and I really havent been doing that lately.

George: sure. (smiles and kisses her again)

Callie: not now. (Georges smile goes away) just not tonight, George.

George: ok. (hoping she wont totally reject him) The movie?

Callie: (smiles) yeah.

(George puts the movie on he goes back to the bed and sits next to callie, they are still in their regular clothes, Callie grabs georges hand and puts it around her, George looks at her and smiles and she smiles back and puts her head on his shoulder.)

(Izzie has been in her room for most of the night, she said she needed to be alone for a while. Alex is worried about her, so he goes to check on her)

Alex: (knocks on the door) Izz, hey, you ok?

Izz: Im fine.

Alex: (turns the knob of the door, its not locked, he makes a crack in the door and asks) Can I come in?

Izz: yeah,

(she sits up, wipes her eyes and goes to turn off the TV. Alex walks in and goes towards the bed, izz scoots over to give him room, he places a bowl on the nightstand and sits next to her)

Alex: what were you watching? (turns on the Tv it's the food network) cooking?

Izzie: I guess I need to learn.

Alex: you can cook.

Izzie: I think I can, but I cant.

(alex wipes a tear from izzies cheek that she missed from earlier and smiles sadly)

Alex: so your fine?

Izz: (takes a deep breath) I cant deal with this.

Alex: Shes a good kid.

Izz: I cant get close to her, then lose her. I cant lose her.

Alex: Maybe we can ask her mom if you can visit.

Izz: (not believing him) seriously? Im the one that gave her up. You think she would want me in her kids life?

Alex: Its worth a shot.

Izz: (looks at the bowl) Whats that?

Alex: comfort food. (hands her the bowl, it has 2 spoons) I thought you could use some.

Izz: Ice cream?

Alex: Chocolate and vanilla, I didnt know which one you wanted.

Izz: Chocolate, (takes a bite)

Alex: Is it helping?

Izz: A little. (takes a bigger bite this time)

Alex: Good,

(alex takes the bowl from her)

Izz: (upset) hey, I thought it was mine.

Alex: Your hogging it.

(alex takes a spoonful and hands it to her making her smile)

Alex: Feeling better?

Izz: (takes another bite) a little.

Alex: good. (smiles)

Izz: Alex

Alex: (looking at her) What?

Izz: nothing.

Alex: (kisses her on the forehead) Its cool.

Izz: (Leans up next to him) yeah.

Alex: (watching the tv) So what are they cooking?

(At marks apartment, mark has been there for a while, addi was going to be in later. Mark was actually a bit nervous because he really didnt know if they were engaged. The only thing going on in his head was that Addi didnt really say yes or no, but she did kiss him back. But there wasnt a ring, so it wasnt official right? Just then there was a knock at the door)

Mark: (opening the door) Addi. Hey, you made it.

Addi: I had an emergency C-section. I couldnt leave.

(kisses him quickly and puts her purse, coat and her other stuff on the counter and starts to take off her shoes. Mark just watches her.)

Addi: (looking at mark) What?

Mark: nothing. (smiles)

Addi: I know that look.

Mark: (now mcsteamy smile) You do?

Addi: yeah. (mark runs his fingers through her hair and she cant resist him, after he kisses her he asks her)

Mark: So we re good? (lifting up her blouse)

Addi: Yeah. (unbuttoning his jeans)

(mark picks up addi and places her on the bed he they kiss as they shed the rest of their clothes. he continues to kiss her gently, which she wasnt expecting)

Addi: mark?

Mark: (kisses her shoulder up to her neck) what?

Addi: (grabs his face and mark goes to kiss her again she pulls away) this is nice and all, but I want s3.

(mark gives her the mcsteamy smile and kisses her more passionately which is exactly what addi wanted, they continue having mind blowingly amazing s3)

(Mer/der make their way to Mers house they go up the stairs to her room, der walks in behind mer)

Mer: (looks to the bed where there are chocolates) So there was candy.

Der: (holding her around her waist and whispers in her ear) Candy, chocolates, same thing. (feels her up some more)

Mer: Im going take a shower.

Der: (not catching on) You took one this morning.

Mer: I know.

Der: (joking) Your conditioner is really that important to you?

Mer: (smiles and shakes her head) no.

(raises her eyebrows, der does the same and he smiles)

Der: So a shower it is.

Mer: (kisses der and walks to the bathroom) maybe we can do the bendy thing you love so much.

Der: (laughs and follows her to the shower and locks the bathroom door)

(after about 5 mins of hearing mer and der go at it)

Izz: G0d, you would think they would have some courtesy for other people in this house.

Alex: We have to have some better sound proofing.

Izz: or tell Meredith to be quiet.

Alex: (smiles) That wont happen. (they turn the TV up some more, they are now watching a movie)

(after a couple minutes of silence, They hear louder noises from the shower)

Izzie: (yells) I mean, Seriously!

Alex: (laughs at izz) night. (gets up to leave)

Izz: where are you going?

Alex: Try to get some sleep. It doesnt sound like they ll be done anytime soon.

Izz: (upset) So your leaving me here, alone, listening to Meredith and Derek. So totally not fair. (gets up to leave and smiles) I call the sofa.

Alex: Deal.

(they share a smile)

Izz: deal.

(izz goes downstairs and alex goes to his room)


	11. Epi 11 Do you Love me?

(a couple days have passed, mer dyed her hair a lighter color, its like a dark blondish color. I ll fill you in on the good stuff in a minute)

(Izz making breakfast, she has been cooking for a while)

Alex: You couldnt sleep again?

(he has jeans on and is putting on his t-shirt as he walks into the kitchen Izzie watches as he enters the kitchen)

Izz: No, I did. I just thought I could bring Hannah some food from home you know? Cafeteria food isnt all its cracked up to be.

Alex: She would like that

Izz: I thought so.

Alex: (walks behind iz and smiles) so what you making?

(looks at the food but is not sure if its supposed to be scambled eggs or something else)

Izzie: Well, I was tired of pancakes and Im sure you guys are too, so I decided to try something different. I tried omelets.

(Alex reaches over and tastes a piece)

Izz: Good?

Alex: (makes a face) its good. You just need to cook it a bit more. And maybe add some seasonings or something.

Izz: oh.

(izz goes back to cooking and alex spits it out but iz doesnt see)

Izz: How did you become the expert all of a sudden?

Alex: (sitting down at the counter) Lets just say my mom was a pretty good cook, I paid attention every now and then. You pick up on these things.

Izz: So you know how to cook? (thinking why has he never said anything before)

Alex: not really. I don't have the patience.

Izz: (flipping another omelet with a spatula but it gets stuck) Me either.

(alex gets up to help her)

Alex: Let me try.

(izz hands him the pan, he lifts it off the stove, and gently loosens the bottom and serves it on the plate in the halfmoon omelet shape izz has been struggling with)

Izz: (frustrated that he made it look too easy) ok, you are so making your own breakfast from now on. (smiles and takes the omelet he fixed and sits down and starts to eat it)

Alex: hey, I thought that was for Hannah.

Izz: no, this was mine. (smiles) You ll make one for Hannah.

Alex: (smiles and starts to make enough for der mer and hannah) Its not as bad as you think

(Der and mer walk into the kitchen mer is giggling and der has his hand on her waist, mer sits down next to Izzie while der goes to fix them coffee)

Mer: Whats that?

Alex: (flipping another one on a plate) Omletes, (looks to what Izzie cooked) and scrambled eggs.

Izzie: (smiling) I tried. Ok?

Mer: it looks edible.

Der: (walking by izz and whispers) Its better than what Meredith would do.

(Alex and izz just laugh)

Der: (sits next to mer and kisses Mers neck) I still love you.

Mer: shut up. (der kisses her again and starts to feel her up)

Izz: (snaps at them) Seriously, do you guys ever take a break? Its bad enough that we have to hear you, and you re so loud I have to sleep in the living room because your room is so close to mine, but now I have to watch? Seriously. Take a break for gods sake. You two are like those freakin bunnies in the battery commercial, you never stop. seriously

Der: (looking to alex) Whats wrong with her?

Alex: (explaining as he sits next to them) Shes not getting any.

(izz looks at him in disbelief)

Der: (looks to iz and lets go of mer) sorry.

Mer: (gives her a sad face) sorry izz.

Izz: I am going to work. (takes her stuff and goes to leave)

Mer: (looking at alex) so shes not getting any. Does that mean you arent either? You two havent

(alex ignores the question and eats instead)

Der: (looking to mer) I think we are going to be late for work.

Mer: what? We still have 5 minutes before we have to leave

Der: come on. (der grabs her hand and they leave for work)

Alex: (sitting at the table alone) nope, not getting any.

(At addis place. Mark is just getting out of the shower and addi is still sleeping. He goes to wake her up)

Mark: Addi, (sits next to her and whispers as he kisses her neck) wake up.

Addi: (moans a bit and opens her eyes and looks at him and smiles and starts to stretch) hey.

Mark: how did you sleep?

Addi: Im good. (now getting up)

Mark: Anything I can do? (gives mcsteamy smile)

Addi: no, you ve done enough.

Mark: (getting up) get dressed, (pauses) I cant believe I just said that

Addi: me neither.

(they both laugh, and Mark gets up and finishes getting dressed for work. Addi gets up and pulls clothes out of her closet and puts them on, the skirt doesn't fit right, so she tries another, she has the same problem)

Addi: (tries on another skirt) Da it. (throws the skirt on the bed) Stupid clothes.

Mark: (looks at her out of the bathroom doorway) What?

Addi: I hate you. You know that? Right, I hate you.

Mark: What did I do?

Addi: (whiney) I am tired, Im nauseas, (raises her voice) And Im bloated

Mark: (laughing) that is not my fault. Blame the kid. (now holding her close) your perfect.

Addi: None of these skirts fit anymore, all of my 2s. Do you know how much each one costs?

Mark: (tucking in his shirt) Who cares? (he knows they both can afford it)

Addi: (Holds up them up individually) This is Gucci and (names another designer), and This is $500

Mark: (shocked) for that one? (addi nods and makes a face and he smiles) You can buy new ones.

Addi: (starting to tear up) seriously?

Mark: yeah, You re going to be in scrubs anyway most of the day, no one will notice.

Addi: (joking) your going to pay for getting me fat?

Mark: If new clothes makes you happy, (rolls his eyes) yeah. I guess. (smiles) Does that mean more s3 for me? (kisses her passionately and she doesnt answer) these mood swings?

(addi nods and goes to kiss him)

Mark: Turns me on

Addi: (tries not to smile) Leave my mood swings alone.

Mark: (hands her her scrub pants) So did you schedule your ultrasound today?

Addi: (lying) yeah.

Mark: (looks at his watch) I gotta go. I have an meeting with the chief. (addi looks suspicious) Its about my article on the CPS.

Addi: good luck.

Mark: page me if you need me. (walks out of the room)

(Now in the hospital, iz, alex, chris, George and Mer are getting dressed in scrubs)

Alex: (dressed in scrubs and leaning next to izzies locker) Izz, Im sorry about earlier.

Izz: (not wanting to talk about it) shut up about it.

Chris: (looking to mer while smirking) what happened to her?

(Mer opens her mouth to explain)

Izz: I said shut up. (goes to walk out, George grabs her arm)

George: hey izz, Hannahs ok right? Its not Hannah is it?

Alex: Hannahs fine.

George: (lets iz go) If you need to talk.

Izz: (smiles) Im ok.

George: ok.

(they are all paged to the clinic)

Mer: I guess we have to go.

(everyone walks out, George is leading, Izzie is following, mer and alex are walking together farther back and chris is listening to every word,)

Mer (whispering to alex) I don't see what the problem is.

Alex (whispers back) : it was better when you two were at the trailer.

Mer: so you are kicking me out of my own house?

Alex: no, Im just saying,

Mer: Am I really that loud?

Izzie: (annoyed) yes,

Mer: I cant help it. (looks to chris and smiles) I cant help it.

Izzie: can we drop it already?

Chris: Sounds like someone needs to get lid. (talking about izz)

Alex: Im trying. (mer and chris look at him) Shut up. (walks ahead of them)

Mer: (to chris) Did he just?

Chris: oh yeah. I heard it.

(now both of them are laughing)

Chris: now that was good.

Mer: that it was

(Mark in chiefs office)

Chief: I have to say that Im actually impressed. (looking over the article)

Mark: Thank you chief. It means a lot to me.

Chief: No, Im not promising it ll get published, but its well thought out. It looks like you covered every possible complication. All we have to do is wait for the follow up, and get the boards approval.

Mark: (talking about the follow up) They ll be here later today. (pauses) So you back me on it?

Chief: Its excellent work dr. Sloan.

Mark: Thanks Chief. (smiles) So I heard that you were taking time off soon?

Chief: (standing up) That will be all, Dr.Sloan.

Mark: Can I at least spread rumors to drive Derek mad thinking he has a chance at chief again?

Chief: No,

Mark: Alright.

(both walking out of the office and walking to the clinic)

Mark: So did Addison talk to you yet?

Chief: Talk to me about what?

Mark: Ohh, Nothing. Im sure she ll tell you soon enough.

Chief: (looks at him suspiciously) Shes not leaving again is she?

Mark: No, (joking) I think I found a way to keep her here for a while.

Chief: Really?

Mark: No, she just has some news.

Chief: but shes staying in Seattle?

Mark: As far as I know we both are.

(The residents meet Callie at the nurses station for orders, chief is watching to see if callie will actually start focusing on her job.)

George: you paged us Dr. Toress?

Callie yeah, (staring at mer and chris who can not stop laughing)

Mer: (pulling herself together) Sorry, callie.

Callie: alright, Omalley,

George: yeah?

Callie: Neonatal.

Chris: (whispers) baby squad. (laughing) Ohh, hes a babysitter.

Callie: (clears her throat) Grey, plastics. (mer nods and takes her chart) Karev/Neuro

(izz looks at him and smiles knowing hes taking care of Hannah)

Callie: And that leaves Stevens and Yang.

Yang: Cardio, I know. Im on my way.

Callie: (hands them all their files and smiles) Stevens Cardio, Yang, pit.

Yang: but wait. Pit? Me? Im going into cardio anyway. (looking at iz) We all know izzies not going cardio.

(Izzie glares at her)

Iz: whats that supposed to mean?

Chris: (ignoring iz) Whats the point?

Callie: Maybe you should have thought about that before you dissed my husband. (smiles) Pit. (she walks off, George walks after her) Im working George. We have rules.

George: (smiling and makes her laugh) yes, ma am.

Callie: I got to go, (kisses him quickly)

George: you are breaking a rule.

Callie: enjoy your surgery. Its a cool one.

George: thanks. (watches her walk off and goes back to tells his friends) I got a cool surgery.

Mer: (smiling) It helps to marry your boss.

Chris: umm, not for me. Hello, wedding day disaster

Mer: true, sorry.

George: maybe you should have eloped. (just as he says that mer slaps him in the arm) ow.

Mer: you dont mention burke to Christina.

George: she was the one that brought it up. (they look at George and he walks away quickly)

Alex: (getting closer to iz) Hey, later, if your not busy, we could get a coffee or something.

Izzie: (gets paged and doesnt really listen) Yeah. (walks off and alex looks dissapointed)

Mer: (to alex) You ve got it bad.

Alex: Dont you have coffee to fetch for sloan?

Mer: Maybe, but at least its not dry cleaning. And I scrub in on actual procedures. (walks away)

Chris: I get the pit. (walks away)

Alex: And Im bringing food to patients (he brings Hannah breakfast and goes to check with der to see if there are any surgical cases today)

(Addi walks into the hospital and spots Callie)

Addi: hey, callie. I need a favor.

Callie: (looking at films) yeah what is it?

Addi: When was your last ob rotation?

Callie: 2nd year as a resident. (looks at addi) no, I cant do your ultrasound. Chief is already on my a$$ for me not doing my job.

Addi: But I would do it for you.

Callie: Its your job. You are an obstetrician. If you break a bone and need it snapped back into place Id be your girl to do it.

Addi: Umm, yeah.no, I understand. I shouldnt have asked.

Callie: Its not

Addi: (nods head) no, I get it. I ll find someone else

Callie: why don't you ask another Ob?

Addi: because they would treat me like a patient.

Callie: (smiles) Well now you kind of are one.

Addi: that doesn't mean I need to be treated like one.

Bailey: (walks up) I heard.

Addi: heard what?

Bailey: (looking to callie) You stood up to Christina, its not an easy thing to do. Maybe you ll be a good resident chief after all.

Callie: there was never any doubt. (they all smirk)

Addi: Miranda, Do you have any free time, I need a favor?

Callie (rolls her eyes bailey sees)

Bailey: Actually I have a patient I have to check on. (bailey walks away)

Addi: (sarcastic) great.

Callie: ask another resident. Ask Karev, he already proved he could work under pressure right? (addi nods reluctantly) So ask him.

Addi: isn't that a bit weird. (now laughing) first we played doctor, now I ask him to be my doctor. Yeah, thats the story of Addi.

Callie: (laughing) completely mortifying. (starting to walk away) Oh, hes with shepherd today. Have fun.

Addi: yeah.

(just then a woman enters the clinic holding a 4 month old baby and She looks a bit lost)

Addi: (walking up to the woman) Can I help you with something?

Woman: yeah, Im supposed to meet dr.Sloan.

Addi: sure, Umm, I can page him for you.

Woman: thanks. Im in no hurry.

Addi: (pages mark and tells the woman) Cute kid.

Woman: thanks. Hes been through a lot.

Addi: he doesn't look like it.

Woman: (smiles) yeah, hes just here for a check up.

Mark: (walks up) Linda, (gives her a hug) nice to see you again.

(addi just watches suspicously)

Mark: (to addi) You remember Kyle, the CPS?

Addi: ohh, I didn't recognize him. (to Linda) Sorry about that.

Linda: (smiles) Its ok, I barely recognized him at first too.

Addi: (to mark) I have a patient I need to check on.

Mark: don't work to hard.

Addi: (smiles and walks away)

Mark: So, how is my little patient?

Linda: hes doing really well, you want to hold him?

Mark: (shakes his head no) thats ok.

Linda: no, its ok.

(gives him to mark and he looks really uncomfortable holding the baby)

Linda: I mean hes doing great. He is smiling all the time. I cant believe that there isn't even a scar.

Mark: (inspecting his work) Well, there is still some slight scaring, but it should lessen with time.

Linda: I didn't even notice. Its amazing what you did. I know that you were writing an article about it?

Mark: (smiles) Yeah, little kyles going to be famous.

Mer (walks up) Dr. Sloan, (he turns around hes still holding kyle, who reaches for marks face) is that Kyle? (smiles and makes kyle laugh)

Mark: (acting professional now) What did you want Dr. Grey? (hands kyle back to Linda)

Mer: Im your resident.

Mark: Ok, Check on Mr. Camel in preop, and prep him for surgery.

Mer: ok, (she stands still)

Mark: Prep for surgery.

Mer: oh, you mean now. I thought (points to Linda and kyle)

Mark: I got it here. (mer nods and walks away)

Linda: Wow, you seem busy.

Mark: It always is here. I ll give you a prescription for the scar, and that should be it.

Linda: so hes done with surgeries for good?

Mark: Well, I don't know about forever, but at least for now, yeah.

Linda: This is amazing. (seeing how uncomfortable he was with holding kyle) You dont have kids, but when you do, everything changes. You live just to see them smile, and you gave him his smile. Thank you dr. Sloan. For everything. I know people think that plastics is just superficial, but (pauses)Thanks.

Mark: yeah. (writes her the prescription and hands it to her)

Linda: good luck with the article. (walks away with baby kyle)

Mark: yeah. (waits a second, then goes to check on mr.Camel)

(Alex der, Hannah, and seizure patient)

(Alex checks in on Hannah, she is sitting up and reading a book, he brings her the food from earlier)

Alex: Hey, you look good today.

Hannah: Yeah, I feel a lot better. Dr. Shepherd said I could go home soon.

Alex: (checking her vitals) Cool. Good book?

Hannah: not really, its for school. (puts the book down)

Alex: (checking her breath sounds) Sounds good.

Hannah: Dr. Torres told me I can start to walk around soon. I ll need crutches, but Isnt that great?

Alex: Yeah. it is.

Hannah: Hey, Whats that? Is it for me?

Alex: Here, (giving her the container of food) We had some left from this morning, so I brought you some.

Hannah: (smiles) thanks. The cafeteria food sucks

Alex: Tell me about it.

(Hannah starts to eat and der walks in)

Der: Hi Hannah, How you feeling today?

Hannah: Really good. (shows der the bowl and smiles) Finally some real food.  
Der: (smiles at Hannah) I see. (motions to alex) Dr. Karev?

Alex: (to Hannah as he is getting up) I ll come check on you later.

(walks over to der and they walk out the room)

Alex: yeah?

Der: Im going to be extra busy today, so I need you to take care of some of my patients personally.

Alex: Me? (looks back at Hannah the back at der) but Im not really

Der: They are simple cases. You can handle them. I ll be in a meeting, if you need something page me or Dr. Thomson. (starts to walk away)

Alex: Thomson? (sarcastically) Great. (starts checking on the new patients)

(Izzie runs into Dr. Burke)

Dr. Burke: Stevens. How are you holding up?

Izz: Im fine. Hannah is doing really good.

Burke: I heard.

Izz: Well, Im on cardio rotation today, so if you have a surgery I would love to scrub in.

Burke: I dont need you right now, but I ll page you if anything comes up. (starts to walk away)

Izz: Thanks Dr. Burke.

Burke: Sure, Stevens.

(Izz goes to look over the files of the cardio patients)

Izz: (reading the files out loud) 210, ventricular arrhythmias. 206b Collapsed lung, drainage tube, and dialysis, (more to self) Wow, thats not good. (grabs another file)

(Collins walks up)

Collins: (gives her a friendly smile) Izzie, right?

Izz: (looking up) Yeah. Dr. Collins (smiles back and looks at the files) Im on cardio rotation today.

Collins: ok, I think I have a patient for you. (izz looks happy) Room 213. Its nothing major. But you can have it

Izz: (happy izz) I get my own patient? By myself? All by myself? No help?

Collins: (walks away) I have a surgery.

Izz: Thanks, (smiles) cool. (and goes to check on room 213)

(Addison and George are already in surgery)

Addi: Dr. Collins should be joining us any second.

George: Collins? Hes cardio, why wasnt burke called?

Addi: Burke is needed in trauma right now, so Dr. Collins will assist. Any other questions omalley?

George: No ma am, I . (shakes head) No. (looks at the baby) shes so tiny.

Addi: Thats normal for baby born 7 weeks premature, Omalley.

George: (nervous) I know, I just meant that

Addi: I know. (smiles and continues to open the peritoneum)

(Collins walks into the OR)

Collins: Dr. Montgomery. (walks to the table) How are we doing so far? (Collins and addi continue in surgery)

Addi: Peritoneum open, obvious tear in the diaphragm.

George: which is causing difficulty with breathing. (looks at the monitor) O2 levels low (adding more O2)

Collins: Alright, (to addi) Have you done a diaphragmatic repair before?

Addi: Once or twice.

(Collins nods and starts to repair the damage)

Addi: (starting to get nauseas but tries to hide it) Collins do you have it here? (he nods) Omalley, assist. I ll be back in a second. (calmly walks out to go puke)

George: (worried) Is she ok?

Collins: (not really paying attention) Im sure she is. She probably just has another patient (to George) forceps.

(after a few minutes addi scrubs back in and continues with the surgery like nothing happened)

(Mer with Mr Camel hes in his early 30s, not bad looking)

Mer: Mr. Camel. Hi, Im dr. Grey. I will be assisting on your surgery today with Dr. Sloan. I just need to get you prepped.

Camel: Sure, go ahead.

Mer: (smiles) Ok, (starts to prep him)

Camel: Im Jon. You are really pretty.

Mer: (uncomfortable smile) thanks.

Camel: I bet your wondering why I need surgery.

Mer: not really. People come in for surgery all the time.

Camel: I mean I don't need the surgery, its just that my life would be so much easier with it you know?

Mer: I guess. (continues to prep him)

Camel: its just people dont take me seriously. With a new stronger nose, and a more prominent jaw maybe people will look at me differently.

Mer: so you are doing this for other people? Not yourself?

Camel: Its for both.

Mer: (nods but doesnt believe him) right. (finishes the prepwork) I ll be back in about a half an hour to bring you to surgery. (walks out)

(Callie is giving the interns orders she gave them all orders except for lexi and keli)

Callie: Grey and Mitchell we need someone doing charts and running labs. We are really backed up today.

Lexi: No problem Dr. Torres.

Keli: Both of us? (callie nods) Ok. Sure. Not a problem.

Callie: good. (starts to walk away) If you are paged, then you can scrub in, but I want all of those charts done by the end of today.

Keli: Yes, Doctor Torres.

(callie walks off feeling like she is finally doing her job)

Keli: (to lexi) So why didnt you stay at the bar the other night? You didnt even touch your drink.

Lexi: Its just not my thing anymore. Last time I got drunk, I slept with an attending, and well, I (doing chartwork) I don't want to talk about it.

Keli: If you want a guy, I can find you a guy. (smiles) Theres a cute resident I think you would like

Lexi: I dont know whats wrong with me. I broke up with him. didnt I? I think I did anyway, but why do I? (mumbles) I dont know,

Keli: (picking on her) your really have problems. You know that right?

Lexi: I was never like this before.

Keli: so he was that good?

Lexi: Im not talking about it.

(meanwhile Christina has been trying to get as many people out of the pit as quickly and as possible. Shes seen a bunch of patients and none of them are surgical its all flu cases. She is bored out of her mind, then she sees lexi and keli talking so she decides to walk over towards them)

Chris: dr. Grey and(looks at keli and addresses her as) whoever you are. Do you want in on a surgery?

Lexi: Yeah, but Dr. Torres told us that we had chart work.

Keli: Not if we were paged. (looks to chris) Dr. Mitchell at your service.

Chris: Alright, run the pit and if anything is surgical at all, page me. No one else. I ll let you scrub in, maybe.

Lexi: (nods) Ok.

Chris: good. and dont kill anybody. (walks off so she might be able to steal a good surgery from another doctor)

Nurse: (to lexi) Dr. Hanson needs these test results asap.

Lexi: Sure, Im on it. (walks over to the elevator to go to the lab)

(Izzie walks into room 213, she opens the chart and sees that its Hannahs mom)

Izz : Mrs. Kline, How are you feeling?

Caroline: Ive been better. Hows Hannah?

Izzie: Shes doing really good. She should be ready to go home any day now, and shes doing good. (checking carolines vitals and sort of rambles) The only thing is she cant remember anything about me, which is normal I guess. I mean shes never even seen me. It makes sense.

Caroline: So you havent told her anything?

Izzie: With patients who are amnesiac you really want the memories to come to them, its much less traumatic when they remember it themselves. (checks carolines scars for any signs of infections)

Caroline: How does it look?

Izzie: The scaring could be better, but you look good. (writing on the chart) Hows your pain?

Caroline: Its not good.

Izzie: I ll give you something to make you more comfortable. (goes to walk out of the room)

Caroline: Why are you being nice to me?

Izzie: (turns around) What do you mean? You are hannahs mother, you raised her. It's the least I can do. (pauses) If you need anything, just tell the nurses to page me. (smiles)

Caroline: Im sorry (she starts to break down) Im so sorry Izzie.

Izzie: Is something wrong? (walks closer to Caroline and lowers her voice) are you in pain?

(Izzie double checks her vitals until caroline says)

Caroline: I wanted to hate you. I really did, Then when Hannah got sick, (pauses and starts to tear up again) we didnt tell her about you.

Izzie: (shocked) You didnt?

Caroline: No, (feels ashamed) I was selfish. I didnt want her to love you more than she loved us. It sounds so stupid. I know.

Izz: no, (shakes her head) She doesnt know me. (smiles sadly) Its better that way.

Caroline: So you dont want to see her?

Izz: I mean It would be nice, but (now izz tears up) shes your daughter, not mine.

Caroline: (thinks of her husband) I have to raise her by myself now dont I?

Izz: (gets paged) I have to go. Page me if you need anything. (walks out of the room)

Caroline: (to self) Now I raise her by myself.

(Der knocks on chiefs office)

Chief: (sitting at his desk) Come in, Derek.

Der: Chief

Chief: Sit down.

(Der sits down)

Der: ok, (folds his arms) Whats this about chief?

Chief: I have been thinking about this for a long time now, and there is only one logical choice.

Der: (scratches his head) ok.

Chief: I need to take some time off.

Der: But

Chief: I need to spend more time with Adele. After everything we ve been through, I think now is the right time.

Der: time?

Chief: Im not retiring, at least not yet, so dont ask.

Der: (nods trying to figure this out) Your not.

Chief: I need someone to take over on the days that Im not here.

Der: (smiles) Well thats not a problem. Who did you pick?

Chief: (gives him a look like you should already know)

Der: (unsure) oh, me? (pauses) Sure chief, but

Chief: good, well that's settled. (standing up) Tomorrow, I need you to look over these (hand him a pile of papers) And I ll see you in a week

Der: (looks at the papers and stands up) Wait, a week?

Chief: (smiles) Adele and I decided to finally take a vacation, We are going to Italy. Vinice actually. First time I take a vacation in over 20 years. Can you believe that?

Der: (smiles) Yeah. (they both walk out of the office)

Chief: Did you happen to hear anything about Addison?

Der: No, not lately.

Chief: Oh, well, alright then.

(Lexi is waiting for the elevator, when the doors open she sees mark. he was on his way to meet with mer for their surgery. She steps on the elevator with him and the doors close)

Lexi: Mark.

Mark: Dr. Grey

Lexi: Im sorry.

Mark: (clears his throat and stares towards the elevator.)

Lexi: I need to talk to you. I know that, well. I was a stupid intern. Im just not used to this whole thing.

Mark: Its over. (tries to avoid eye contact)

Lexi: I know. I mean since that night, I cant think of anything else. I even tried retail therapy, and it didnt help. (looking at mark) that night. It was good right?

(mark looks at her and she leans forward, next scene shows Mer waiting for the elevator, the doors open and mer sees Mark and lexi going to opposite sides of the elevator)

Mer: Mark?

(Mark fixes his lab coat and walks out of the elevator, mer looks at both of them in disbelief, lexi walks off to the lab)

Mark: So, Dr. Grey. Is Mr. Camel prepped for surgery?

Mer: (still shocked) Yeah.

Mark: Lets get him into surgery. It shouldnt take long.

Mer: I just have a thing I have to do. I ll be right back.

Mark: Hurry up Grey, or I ll have to start without you.

Mer: (walks away and mumbles something under her breath)

(After taking care of some other patients, alex is helping Hannah get used to her crutches. They are walking in the hallway)

Hannah: This gets tiring after a while.

Alex: Yeah, If you need to slow down, or sit down for a second thats cool.

Hannah: (shakes her head and keeps walking) Im good.

Alex: Alright.

(mer walks up to alex, she is a bit panicked)

Mer: Alex, Did you see Derek?

Alex: not for a couple hours, he had a meeting.

Mer: (nods) yeah, he told me. but the meeting should be over by now. (to herself) Where is he? (to alex) Did he say where he would be?

Hannah: Are you ok, Dr.Grey?

Alex: He should be back later.

Mer: (is paged its mark) Da it. I have to go. Tell Derek Im looking for him. Oh, Hi Hannah. (starts to walk away)

Hannah: Is she always like this?

Alex: Sometimes.

Hannah: Remind me not to be a doctor.

Alex: we re not all crazy you know.

(chris walks up to alex)

Chris: Hey, evilspawn. Do you have a surgery anytime soon?

Alex: Nope. (keeps walking with Hannah) And If I did I wouldnt give it to you.

Chris: What is it with people today. Everyone else has a surgery, and they wont let me in on it. People suck. Im surgeryless. And Im, you suck.

Hannah: (to alex) you re not all crazy?

(Alex: is paged and sees some nurses run into a patients room)

Alex: Christina, Help her to her room. (runs to take care of the patient)

Chris: (yells at alex) What am I a nurse? (more to self) That should be me in there.

Hannah: then why arent you in surgery? If you really wanted one, you would be there already. Somethings stopping you.

Chris: Shut up and walk. And mind your own business (Hannah laughs)

(they make it into hannahs room and chris helps her back into bed)

Chris: What are you a psychiatrist?

Hannah: no, Im just observant.

Chris: Yeah, your just nosy. (Hannah smiles just like Izzie would) Your just like (doesnt finish her sentence)

Hannah: Just like who?

Chris: Nobody. Your ok in here? Ok, Im going. (goes to walk out)

Hannah: Just like Izzie. I know.

Chris: (stops and turns around) you do? Did she tell you?

Hannah: I heard the other day when I was in CT. It was an accident. I shouldn't have heard. What is she like? My mom?

Chris: Shes, (feeling really uncomfortable) I ll have a nurse check on you later. (walks out to go find a surgery)

(Izz answering her page, she walks into the OR)

Burke: You re scrubbed in?

Izz: Yes, Dr. Burke.

Burke: Good, Come take care of these bleeders.

Izz: (she does) Thank you for paging me.

Burke: Apply more pressure stevens.

Izz: Sure.

Burke: (doing a complicated procedure and the instrument slips) I need more suction. Stevens control the bleeders. (iz does)

Izz: BP is dropping. (looks to nurse) Hang another unit.

Burke: (controls the bleeding and starts on the repair work Izz helps out as much as she can, some time passes)

Izz: I met Hannahs mom today. I met her before, but I met her today.

Burke: I know. (to nurse) Retractor.

Izz: How long do you think she ll be in recovery?

Burke: We need to focus on this patient right now, stevens.

Izz: oh, I know. I was just asking.

Burke: (finishing the procedure) Thank you dr. Stevens. I got it from here. That will be all.

Izz: (puts down the instruments) ok. (walks out)

(In the scrub room with addi Collins and George)

Collins: Good work, Dr. Montgomery.

Addi: Thanks. Omalley bring our patient into the NICU.

George: yes, Dr. Montgomery. (scrubs out quickly and leaves)

Collins: (to addi) Do you always get nauseous in the OR? (scrubing out)

Addi: What? I wasnt.

Collins: Yeah, no of course you werent. (smiles)

Addi: Ok, maybe I was. But that doesnt mean anything. And you wont say a thing to anybody.

Collins: (nods) Say what?

Addi: Exactly. (walking out) Thanks Collins.

Collins: No problem. Hey, Montgomery, you know where I could find Dr. Yang?

Addi: (smiles suspiciously) Christina?

Collins: Yeah. (walking out the scrub room) I may have a surgery later and I heard she was good with cardio.

Addi: You could say that.

(mark in surgery, he just started, Mer walks in and tries to avoid looking at mark)

Mark: about time Dr. Grey. (Mocking her) How was the thing?

Mer: just fine. (comes to the table)

Mark: (hands her a tool) Ive already finished the jaw reconstruction, Start on the Rhinoplasty.

Mer: Seriously?

Mark: (taking the tool back) Well, I could do and you would just watch, but I thought you might want some hands on experience.

Mer: Ok. (takes the tool)

Mark: Ok, we retracted the tip, now you need to apply some force to break up the bones. (mcsteamy smile) Don't be aftraid to be a bit rough with it.

Mer: (looks at him in disbelief, then starts to break the nose so it can be reshaped) Why do you let me do the surgeries when you dont let the others?

Mark: You dont beg to be in on a surgery. And your good at it. (gives her a dirty smile) Plus us DMCs need to stick together. (dmc is dirty mistress club)

Mer: (looking at him and takes a deep breath) I dont like you right now.

Mark: Ok, and your honest. (takes the tool back and starts the reconstruction)

Mer: (speaking so only he can hear her) What are you doing with Addison?

Mark: We re good. (continues surgery)

Mer: (now upset) Then what are you doing with my sister, my half sister? My, what are you doing with lexi?

Mark: (Looking up at her) You saw?

Mer: (angry) Yes I saw.

Mark: I didnt do anything.

Mer: Yeah. like I believe that.

(Mark finishes the surgery which takes like another half and hour and they scrub out)

(Alex with the other patient, the patient is having seizures when alex walks in)

Alex: What do we have?

Nurse: He just started seizing. I gave him a new IV an hour ago, and now this.

Alex: (looking over the chart) Did you page shepherd?

Nurse: I tried but he wasnt answering.

Alex: (gives the patient a shot of medicine and they stop seizing) Did you page Thomson?

Nurse: He was in surgery. You were the only other person I could reach.

Alex: Alright, I need an intern, page someone and tell them I need a CT, MRI and I need someone to call shepherd.

Nurse: I can try again, but

Alex: (checking the mans vitals once more and looks at the Iv to make sure it's the right one) Are you sure this is the same concentration as the last one?

Nurse: Pretty sure.

Alex: pretty sure isnt good enough (Looks over the notes and tells her) Lower it to 1, and page me if he changes.

Nurse: yes Dr. Karev.

(alex walks out)

(some time passes)

(alex is sitting at the table waiting for izz to show up, mer walks up and puts her tray down)

Mer: did you see Derek yet?

Alex: He said hed be busy today, so no. Why are you sitting here?

Mer: We always eat here.

Alex: Not always.

Mer: (smiles) you have a date with Izzie, is that what this is about?

Alex: No. (takes a sip of his drink)

(Now chris shows up)

Chris: (sees alex is not happy) Hey, no linen closet action yet?

Alex: Im finding new friends.

Chris: No one else would take you in.

Mer: (smiles) your stuck with us.

(George shows up)

George: Hey, do you guys think that Dr. Montgomery has been acting strangely lately?

Chris: get straight to the point why dont you.

Mer: (to George) Why would you say that? (wondering if addi knows about mark/lexi already)

George: no reason, its just, do you think she could be pregnant?

(Izzie walks to the table and sits next to alex)

Izzie: hey what are we talking about? (alex hands her a coffee)

Alex: (pointing to the table with addi and mark) Montgomerys pregnant. George thinks she is anyway.

Izzie: She is? By who?

Alex: Sloan, who else?

Chris: What is it baby-gate around here? (takes a bite of food) Mer you re next.

Mer: (choking on her drink) Me? (looks at all of them) Why me?

Alex: Well, there was bailey, (points to chris) her, Izz, Addison

George: And Callie and I are trying.

Chris: Aparantly not trying hard enough. (takes another sip) and she doesnt count.

George: you are just rude, (lowers his voice) and hateful.

Chris: (to mer) Everyones been pregnant except for you.

Mer: Maybe Im just careful.

(they all look at her and there is an awkward silence)

Mer: What?

Izz: Come on how careful can you be? You two are doing it at all hours, basically nonstop. (steals a fry from alexs plate)

Alex: (takes a bite) Its bound to happen sooner or later.

Mer: I am not nor will I be pregnant. (shrugs) I had the appendix thing, that was enough of a scare for me. And besides, (takes a bit of her sandwich) Addison is not pregnant, shes engaged.

(everybody looks at mer)

George: You sure?

Mer: Well, Derek said that mark asked her, she would have said yes right?

(mer is paged)

Mer: Its Derek, I have to go. Its important. (walks away)

Chris: (joking) Be careful. (mer gives chris a dirty look)

George: (getting back on topic) but she didnt have a ring. And she was nauseous during surgery.

Chris: Some people dont need a ring. Its too restrictive. Maybe she just didnt want the stupid ring.

Alex: Dude, She wouldnt marry Sloan.

Izzie: Why not? (takes a sip of her coffee)

(everyone gives Izzie a look)

Izzie: What? Manwhor3s cant change? People change.

Chris: Yeah right (gets paged) I have to go, its the pit. (smiles) Surgery (leaves the table)

(George keeps talking, but they arent listening)

Alex: (to iz) You want to check on Hannah? Im supposed to bring her some food so I have to go anyway, you can come with me if you want.

Izz: That sounds good. I can let her know about her mom. (they both get up an leave)

George: (looks up as they are leaving) ohh, bye.

(at the lunch room scene addi is sitting at a table waiting for mark, she really isn't having a great day. he starts to walk towards her)

Mark: Hey, (sits down) You ok? You don't look good. (passes her a drink)

Addi: Im good. Whats that? (looks at the cup suspiciously) Juju? You jujued me? You dont do the juju.

Mark: It has antioxidants, and calcium. Its healthy.

Addi: (laughs) Hot Chocolate is healthy?

Mark: (smiles) It is in moderation, Its been approved by your doctor. Drink. (addi does) You hungry? Want me to get you anything?

Addi: I cant eat.

Mark: ok, (scoots closer to her and runs his hand through her hair and smiles) how you holding up?

Addi: Ok, why all the questions, mark? Im fine.

Mark: Ok then. (now drinking his cappuccino) How was the ultrasound?

Addi: I didnt go yet.

Mark: Why? You want me to be there?

Addi: no.

Mark: oh.

Addi: I ll schedule it later. Its not like its a big deal or anything. I ll do it later today.

Mark: So who will be your doctor? Dr. Landon (the ob resident)?

Addi: I haven't decided yet. (takes another sip) I gave you an answer to your question (pauses) right?

Mark: Which one? (knowing what shes asking)

Addi: Your question? (gives him a look)

Mark: didnt you? (wants her to tell him)

Addi: (wondering if he thinks she said yes) Im asking you. Did I?

Mark: (getting the point) So, do you want a ring or something? Is that what this is about?

Addi: A ring? Mark what are you

Mark: (takes a sip of his drink and reaches for his pocket) well, you never really said yes or no, so I just going to ask you flat out. (puts a box on the table)

Addi: (quietly) Mark,

Mark: yes or no.

Addi: (shocked) Seriously? (panicked) You re serious? (now serious) seriously?

(Mark just nods she takes a deep breath)

(chris going into the pit, she sees bailey waiting on her)

Chris: Dr. Bailey, Someone paged me. Wheres the surgery?

Bailey: Torres gave you the pit. where the hell have you been? I know that you may have things that may seem more important that this, You think that you are more important than pit duty, but you are a doctor, a surgeon and you need to follow orders. Do you know what happens when you decide to not follow orders (chris opens her mouth to speak) People die, Things get blown up, or you, you just make your superiors look bad. And you will not make me look bad.

Chris: But.

Bailey: Did I say I was finished? (starts to reprimand her some more, and the camera looks to someone standing behind Christina)

Collins: Im sorry, Dr. Bailey. (chris turns around to look at him)

Bailey: And who are you?

Collins: Ty Collins, Cardio. (lying) I had a patient that needed immediate attention, so I asked the first person I saw. I didnt realize Dr. Yang was already assigned. Im sorry. Its my fault Dr. Bailey. I asked her to scrub in.

Bailey: (Looks to chris who gives a slight smile and nod) Yang, you have patients to deal with.

Chris: Yes, dr. Bailey. Right away.

Bailey: (gives them a look before leaving) Yeah. it better be.

(chris and Collins alone)

Chris: So you re a suck up?

Collins: (smug) I ll take the thank you now.

Chris: Who said I was going to thank you?

Collins: I saved you a$$ back there.

Chris: My a$$ is fine.

Collins: (flirting) It is

Chris: And I don't need saving.

Collins: (smiles) you owe me.

Chris: No, you owe me, you said you asked me to scrub in, I want a surgery.

Collins: (making a deal) Coffee for surgery.

Chris: (looking over a file) Deal.

Collins: (nods) Get to work Dr. Yang. You have patients to tend to.

Chris: (confused) What about the deal? The surgery?

Collins: (smiles) You have patients. (chris looks at him) I ll page you. (smiles and walks away)

Chris: Who does he think he is? (goes to take care of the patients)

Mer/der

Mer: Derek, Where were you?

Der: I had a meeting.

Mer: that was hours ago.

Der: I had a craniotomy and I had an errand to run.

Mer: What?

Der: not important. You were looking for me. For what?

Mer: You have time? (der nods) ok. (leads him to a nearby room)

Der: (mcdreamy smile) So you going to look for me more often?

Mer: What?

Der: (takes off his lab coat and starts kissing mer) For S3x?

Mer: (pushes him away) this is not for that. I need to talk to you about your friend.

Der: (smile goes away) What did mark do now? (now angry) Did he try something with you?

Mer: (shocked he would think that) me? No.(shakes her head) No, (now explaining) He was in an elevator. With my sister

Der: (joking) Well, people ride in elevators. Thats not uncommon, you know.

Mer: Derek, Im serious. I saw them.

Der: You saw them? (more to self) Da it mark.

Mer: Should I tell Addison?

Der: What did you see exactly? Did you talk to mark?

Mer: Lexi looked guilty big time, and he acted like nothing happened. he said it was nothing and didnt say anything else.

Der: I ll deal with it. (kisses her sweetly) Dont worry.

Mer: ok, (smiles) how did your meeting go?

Der: Im going to be chief for a week (mer smiles)

Mer: Seriously? (getting more comfortable and pulls der closer to her) So your new the new chief?

Der: (kisses her) Not exactly, just for a week.

Mer: Chief shepherd. (smiles) sounds nice. (kisses him and pulls off his scrub top)

Der: (smiles) So this was for s3x? (mer giggles)

(sliding his hands under her scrubs which leads to more. after about 20 mins when they dressed again and are leaving the room mer asks)

Mer: What was your errand?

Der: Not important. (kisses her and leaves) I ll see you at home.

Mer: ok.

(after some silence)

Mark: Addison.

Addi: (more to self) Im going to be sick.

Mark: (touches her hand) Addi,

(Addi just looks at the box)

Mark: (goes to get up to leave) Ok, I guess thats a no. I ll see you later.

Addi: Mark, Sit down (he does)

Mark: (upset) What?

Addi: (giving him rules) Stay away from the nurses

Mark: (ordering her) Get the ultrasound.

Addi: (tired of hearing about the ultrasound) I will.

Mark: (nods) Ok.

(they are both quiet for a while)

Addi: (picks up the box and opens it) Ok.

Mark: (smiling) Ok?

Addi: Yeah.

Mark: (grabs addis face and kisses her and smiles and puts the ring on her finger)

Addi: we re getting married.

Mark: Yeah (mark is paged) I ll see you later. (kisses her quickly once more and leaves)

Addi: Im getting married, (takes a sip of the juju) to mark. (the morning sickness kicks in) Im going to be sick.

(Izz/ alex getting food and bringing it to hannah)

Alex: Shes doing really well, shes even trying to walk around now. She wants to impress her mom.

Izz: Wow, (rambling) Did you know her mom never told her about me? Hannah doesn't know. Its not amnesia.

Alex: Izz,

Izz: Im fine. Shes going home soon, it ll all be over soon.

Alex: Izz, (puts his hand on her shoulder)

Izz: Im fine. (walks into hannahs room)

Hannah: Hey alex, Dr. stevens.

Alex: So you were good for the nurses? (Hannah makes a face and he puts the food down) Wheres Christina?

Hannah: Thanks, She had surgery or something. (looks at Izzie) Hey, alex, Can I talk to Dr. Stevens for a second? Alone?

(alex Looks to iz and she nods)

Alex: Girl talk, I get it. (walking out) I ll be back later.

(Callie and Thomson are walking out of the OR, they had a spinal realignment surgery, with a couple herniated disks, the surgery lasted 5 hours, they walk out and are walking to the nurses station)

Callie: Oh, god Im so tired now. Normally that would be such a rush, but

Thomson: yeah, but that was pretty cool. You gotta admit it.

Callie: Yeah, it was.

Thomson: So about that news, When did you find out?

Callie: About an hour before the surgery.

Thomson: so are you going to tell me what its about?

Callie: no, I want to tell George first. I need to tell George first. I cant let him find out from somebody else. You know?

Thomson: (nods) So when do you tell him?

Callie: (smiling) Hopefully soon. I cant wait to tell him. Hes going to be so happy. At least I hope so.

Thomson: Hes lucky.

Callie: (smiles) Thanks.

Thomson: No prob.

Callie: Im glad we can still be friends.

Thomson: me too, but why wouldnt we be?

Callie: (looks at him like he doesn't already know) Oh come on, you remember what happened.

Thomson: why did we never go out?

Callie: (joking) Because you re a loser, and a nerd, (rolls her eyes) and a complete dork. Not to mention full of yourself.

Thomson: (joking) And you are an insanely hot, married, heiress chick who has the hots for me.

Callie: (sarcastically) Yep, thats me. (laughing and shakes her head) Not going to happen in a million years.

Thomson: (laughs and leaves) Later loser.

Callie: (picks up another chart and goes to check on another patient)

(george walks up to callie)

George: Hey, Callie, I ve been looking for you.

Callie: I was in surgery. It took 5 hours, but it went well.

George: Ohh, thats good.

Callie: How was the diaphragmatic repair?

George: It was good, Umm. (pulls callie closer and whispers) Is Addison, you know.

Callie: (smiles) pregnant, yeah.

George: when did you find out?

Callie: uh, a couple days ago.

George: ohh.

Callie: I have to go take care of this (shows him the file) I am going to be busy for a while. I ll see you at home?

George: (nods) yeah

Callie: good, I think I have some good news.

George: you do?

Callie: maybe. (smiles and leaves to take care of some patients, George just stands there for a minute and then leaves to help out in the clinic, addi told him to make himself busy because they didn't have any other surgeries scheduled)

(der is in his office, mark knocks and walks in)

Mark: So shep, you paged? You have a case for me?

Der: no, sit down mark.

Mark: (smiles) people are bossy today.

Der: (upset) Sit down and shut up.

Mark: (wondering what this is about) Derek, Chill. Whats going on?

(this part gets pretty heated, so there is lots of yelling)

Der: You and addi, What the hell were you thinking Mark?

Mark: This is about addi? Addi is none of your business, you divorced her remember? Addi is not your responsibility anymore.

Der: This is not about Addison, Mark and you know it. It is about you being who you really are, You never changed all this time, and you never will.

Mark: I don't walk away from my responsibilities, Im not you Derek.

Der: Whats that supposed to mean?

Mark: You werent there for her, and you walked away.

Der: this is not about me.

Mark: (upset) So what did I do this time? Because aparantly I did something to pi$$ you off. And I think I deserve an explanation.

Der: You and lexi in the elevator. Mark, What were you thinking. Well aparantly you werent using your brain.

Mark: (calmly) So Meredith told you she saw us together?

Der: Yeah.

Mark: Well did she tell you nothing happened?

Der: You cant be serious. Mark with you something always happens. I know you better than that.

Mark: She came on to me.

Der: (not believing him) Whatever. You know, Addison will find out sooner or later. And when she does,

Mark: (upset) You want to know the truth? Fine. I told Lexi it was over, she tried to kiss me, and I pushed her away. Thats it. (yells) You happy now? (now normal) I dont want to hurt addi, Not anymore. I finally got what I wanted. And Im not going to let that slip through my fingers.

Der: (still not believing him) So your saying nothing happened?

Mark: Im saying (pauses) Learn the facts before you accuse someone. (still angry) Because this time I am not the guilty one.

Der: (sees how upset mark is and says calmly) your telling the truth?

Mark: I am. (goes to walk out) And if you dont believe me, thats up to you. (walks out and slams the door)

(Mark walks out of ders office afer slaming the door, her turns to go back to check on his patients, when he sees addi)

Addi: (worried) Mark?

Mark: Not now Addison.

(mark starts walking off to cool down, and Derek opens the door))

Addi: Derek? What is going on?

Derek: he was telling the truth.

Addi: What?

Derek: nothing, I said something I shouldnt have. you need something Addi?

Addi: yeah, (uncomfortable asking this) I need to borrow Karev for a bit.

Derek: Yeah, no problem.

Addi: thanks.

(der sees the ring on her finger)

Der: he asked you?

Addi: oh, (smiles uncomfortably) yeah.

Der: hmm.

Addi: what?

Der: nothing.

Addi: What, you think its a mistake. It probably is, but I dont care.

Der: you dont?

Addi: I have to try to make it work. If it doesnt at least I didnt give up. Right?

Der: He wont leave you.

Addi: (looks at him strangly)

Der: Good luck.

Addi: thanks?

(der walks off to take care of his patients, and addi walks to the nurses station where she sees alex)

Addi: Karev.

Alex: I was paged, Im not on gynie today.

Addi: (still uncomfortable) um, I know. I paged. I need someone to do an ultrasound.

Alex: Omally is your resident today, make him do it. I have patients to take care of.

Addi: ok, maybe you didnt understand. I need an ultrasound done, and Im asking you as an attending asking a resident.

Alex: What?

Addi: (stressing the I) I need an ultrasound.

Alex: You are pregnant arent you?

Addi: (looking around to see if anyone heard) Look, Im not asking you because I want to, because trust me if there was someone else I could pick I would. but You are the only resident I trust with this. So will you do it or not?

Alex: Yeah.

Addi: great.

(now in the exam room, addi is lying on the bed and alex is putting the gel on her stomach)

Alex: So how far along are you? (starts the ultrasound)

Addi: Im not sure.

Alex: (smirks) your not?

Addi: do the stupid ultra sound and lets get this over with.

Alex: ok, I think I see it, yep, right there. (looks at the monitor, but addi cant see it from where she is)

Alex: Any morning sickness yet?

Addi: Yeah.

Alex: makes sense.

Addi: what?

Alex: Looks like your about 4 weeks.

Addi: I am?

Alex: Yeah, why?

Addi: That explains a lot. (thinking of the oncall room action when lexi walked in on her and mark)

Alex: I ll print it out so you could see it yourself. Maybe I missed something.

Addi: Its just one right?

Alex: (laughs) Yeah, just one.

Addi: good.

Alex: (gets a towel to wipe of the gel, but hands it to addi instead. He sees addi ring when she takes the towel) So sloan did ask you. Mere was right.

Addi: oh, yeah. (laughs lightly) You cant keep secrets around here.

Alex: (nods) Alright, I ll see you in 2 weeks.

Addi: (picks up her head) what? (sarcastically knowing what the other exam is) great. This is so embarrassing.

Alex: Look, Ive seen it all already.

Addi: dont remind me.

Alex: You ll need your follow-ups and your regular prenatal exams and at your age, we need to monitor you more closely.

Addi: (offended) my age?

Alex: (smirking) I see you have the mood swings too. (trying to convince her that hes going to be professional) Look, Im a doctor, you re a patient. I ll let you read any results if you want. But its not a big deal. Im just doing my job.

Addi: thanks.

Alex: (takes out the pad to write a prescription) you want prenatal vitamins?

Addi: (smiles) yeah.

Alex: (writes the prescription and hands it to her) Alright. 2 weeks.

Addi: thanks alex.

Alex: (reminding her shes now a patient) Dr. Karev.

Addi: (smiles) Im still your boss.

Alex (hands her the sonogram) I know. Tell sloan congratulations. (talking about the baby and engagement)

Addi: How do you know its Marks?

Alex: (knowing the timeline) It is Marks, unless you slept with anybody else in that time frame, but Im guessing its Marks.

Addi: (nods) yeah. it is.

Alex: Congratulations. (leaves the room)

(Burke has free time befor his next surgery so he tries to find Christina. He sees her working really hard in the pit, he smiles slightly, then goes to talk to her.)

Burke: Hey, Christina, do you have a minute?

Chris: (stating the obvious) Im working.

Burke: I know, I have a coronary artery bypass graft scheduled.

Chris: (looking up at him) Now?

Burke: In about an hour, (seeing she wants in on it) But if your too busy with pit, I understand.

Chris: No, (she can not believe shes turning down this surgery) I have other plans.

Burke: (suspicious) turning down surgeries? I never would have thought you would do that.

Chris: Im already scrubbing in

Burke: You are?

Chris: (is paged and sees Collins walking up to her and gives burke a look) Im already scrubbing in.

Collins: (hands her the coffee) here is your coffee as promised. (smiles at burke) Hello doctor burke. I hope you dont mind I asked Dr. Yang here to scrub in. I heard she was really good with cardio.

Burke: (keeps composure) Right. (looks at Christina who forces a smile) Good luck with your surgery. Both of you. (starts to walk away)

Chris: (calls after him) Burke.

Burke: (turns around) yes? Dr. Yang.

Chris: Your surgery is in an hour?

Burke: that is correct.

Chris: (looking at Collins) I can do both. (now looking back at burke) I can scrub in on both. I ll do the (looking at Collins to find out what the surgery is)

Collins: The (medical)

Chris: right, I ll do the (medical) then I ll scrub in on the bypass. Perfect solution.

Burke: The (medical) will take at least 3 hours, my patient doesnt have that much time to wait on you dr. Yang. Maybe next time.

(burke starts to walk off, and chris gives the coffee back to Collins and follows burke)

Chris: (eager) Ok, I ll scrub in for 2 hours on the (medical) , then meet you for the bypass. (burke stops walking) (looks into burkes eyes and grabs his arm) Look, I can do this. Let me in on the surgery.

Burke: (wanting her to scrub in with him, that sounds vaguely dirty but it isnt ok maybe it is) Fine. (holds back a smile) Dr. Yang you will be scrubbing in.

Chris: (smiles) yes.

Burke: but I think your boyfriend may have a problem with that. (walks off leaving Christina alone)

Chris: (quietly to burke but more to self) He is not my boyfriend.

(turns around and walks back to Collins and takes her coffee back and drinks it quickly)

Collins: (wondering what they talked about) Well? (both walking to OR2 and scrub in)

Chris: Its settled.

Collins: (confused) it is?

Chris: Its just a surgery.

Collins: (nods) thats all Im saying.

Chris: ok then. (looks at Collins and smiles) good.

Collins: ok. (now flirting) Unless you want to make this a habit? (chris glares at him) ok or not. Up to you.

(they walk into the OR and begin the surgery)

(back in hannahs room)

Hannah: (looking at izz) I know.

Izz: so what do you know? exactly? Did alex tell you? Did he (doesn't finish her sentence)?

Hannah: (shakes head no) I figured it out. (smiles slightly) Im smarter than I look, you know. (pauses) So you were my bone marrow donor?

Izz: yeah. Your parents asked me.

Hannah: oh, (pauses and asks quietly) Why did you give me up?

(izz realizes she really knows, Hannah avoids eye contact)

Hannah: You didnt want me?

Izz: I did want you. I really did, but I didnt want you to grow up like I did. (trying to explain) I wasnt always a doctor. I never had a lot. (shakes her head slightly) I knew I couldnt give you the life you needed. (speaks softer) I wanted more for you. (pauses) your parents gave you that.

Hannah: (nods and is trying to understand) So you were poor?

(Izzie reaches for a cupcake from hannahs tray and starts to eat it not paying attention to what shes saying)

Izz: it was before the modeling and the 8.7 million dollars and the

Hannah: (eyes get big) million? You make that much? (more to self) I want to be a doctor.

Izz: (correcting her) I dont make that much.

(izz offers her a piece, but Hannah shakes her head no)

Hannah: So what did you do with it? the money

Izz: (smiles and finishes the piece) I bought a clinic.

Hannah: oh. (nods head slightly and pauses)

(iz realizes Hannah wants to ask something else)

Izz: Whats wrong?

Hannah: Who is my dad? I mean I do have a biological dad, right? (pauses) is it alex?

Izz: (shocked she would ask that) Alex? No. (shakes head) Its not alex.

Hannah: Im sorry, its just he really cares about you, and he was taking care of me and I just figured, you know.

Izz: (shakes her head) no, (pauses) your fathers name is Brian. I dont know where he is, or what he does, or anything else. We dated for a year, I thought I knew him, I thought he loved me. But then, When he found out I was pregnant he broke up with me, and his family moved away and I never heard from him again.

hannah: (like a 12 year old) That really sucks.

Izz: (laughs) yeah, it does.

Hannah: (grabs some chocolates from the tray, and starts to eat some and offers izz some)

Izz: So you eat when your nervous too?

Hannah: yeah, (smiles) I do.

(meanwhile)

(Derek walking out of the seizure patients room, alex is on his way back to check on izz and hannah)

Derek: dr. Karev.

(alex stops and sees that Derek was checking on his patient from earlier, which he should have been doing, so he tries to explain)

Alex: Dr. Shepherd. Im sorry, I had a patient to check on. I didnt get the page. I

Derek: Addison told me. I okayed it. (alex just nods, der looks to the patients room and says) Good work on catching the IV.

Alex: thank you.

Derek: hes stable now. (alex starts to walk away) I thought you would like to know that Im discharging 413 tomorrow.

Alex: (stops) Hannah?

Derek: Shes stable, not surgical, and is healing well. She can go home.

Alex: (being protective) But her mom isnt out of the hospital yet. She doesnt have a home to go home to. Cant you

Derek: I kept her here as long as I could. Im sorry alex. Shes a patient, theres nothing more I can do.

Alex: If her mom says its ok, could we keep her until

Derek: (amused) keep her? shes not a puppy Karev. (seing hes seriour) There is no more room at home anyway. (he called mers house home) Where would she stay?

Alex: She can have my room for the time being. I ll stay on the couch. It ll only be for a couple days. Ask Meredith.

Derek: I dont know. I ll see what I can do.

Alex: Thanks.

Derek: do you and Izzie have plans tonight?

Alex: (wondering where this is going) no why?

Derek: I need the house for a few hours.

Alex: ok, what for?

Derek: something I should have done a long time ago. (walks away)

(Alex walking to check on Hannah izz got the page seconds ago, and is leaving the room, she turns around and runs into alex, alex instinctively catches her, she looks into his eyes as he is holding her and he smiles)

Alex: (asks softly) you ok?

Izz: (smiles) yeah, (looks disappointed as she says) Im sorry. I have to go.

(alex lets go of her)

Alex: yeah, hey want to go to joes tonight? Or a movie or something?

Izz: seriously?

Alex: (acting like its not a big deal) Derek needs the house, so we need to get out anyway.

Izz: yeah, (shes paged again) I really have to go.

Alex: yeah. go ahead.

Izz: (smiles and runs off to answer the page)

(Callie walks out of the OR, she had a minor procedure, George is now dressed in regular clothes, his shift is over, and he decided to wait for callie)

Callie: (walks to George and kisses him quickly and smiles) I thought I told you Id see you at home? (gives nurse the post op orders in a file)

George: I know. I just, Whats the news?

Callie: (walks over where it is more quiet) I think I found the perfect house.

George: a house? What about the hotel?

Callie: we cant live in the hotel forever. Especially if we are going to have a baby. We still are going to have a baby right? because I just want to make sure we are still on the same page, and plus I have money saved up, not my parents money, but my money, and we could put a downpayment and (notices shes talking too much)

George: wait. What? Callie.

Callie: I thought you would be happy.

George: You looked for a house without me?

Callie: its not like I bought it, I just looked. It was just an idea. We dont have to yet. Whatever you decide.

George: Was that your last patient? are you ready to go home?

Callie: yeah, I just need to change. I ll be back. Wait for me here, ok? (George nods and she goes to change)

Addison finished taking care of her patients for the night, and was looking for mark. She checked his office and knocks softly)

Mark: (working on paperwork to keep him busy) come in.

Addi: hey, I just wanted to

(he looks up at her)

Mark: (looks at the paper in her hand) is that it?

Addi: (smiles) yep. (hands it to him) 4 weeks.

Mark: Im sorry about earlier.

Addi: its ok. Im not going to ask. I dont want to know.

Mark: ok, you finished with your patients?

Addi: yeah, actually I am.

(they both smile mark puts the papers away and goes to stand up)

(mer knocks on the door its open)

Mer: Dr. Sloan, I (sees addi) oh, hi Addison.

(marks whole demeanor changes)

Addi: (unenthused) Dr. Grey nice to see you.

Mark: (upset) Yes, Dr. Grey. What do you want?

(addi looks suspiciously at them both)

Mer: I just wanted to update you on Mr. Camel.

Mark: Is he dying?

Mer: no, His bp was up, possibly because of pain, He was given some morphine and it seemed to help. Also his swelling was more than normal, so I gave him a dose of (medical). I just thought you should know.

Mark: Document it and give the file to the nurse.

Mer: (mer heard about the argument from a nurse) Im sorry about earlier, I was out of line. I should have talked to you before I went to Derek. And Im sorry about my sister. (looks to Addison) sorry Addison.

Mark: (to mer) Leave.

Mer: (wants to leave as quickly as possible) yeah. (walks out and goes to change)

(Chris in surgery w/ Collins, its almost time for her to scrub out to meet burke, collins let her help wit; h the procedure the whole time)

Nurse Debbie: 10 more minutes Dr. Yang (chris told her about the 2 hours and made sure she would not go a minute over the 2 hours)

Chris: Thank you.

(both continue the surgery)

Collins: So are you always this intense? Or only around me?

Chris: Do you always talk about you personal life in the OR?

Collins: Where else would I? over diner? At Joes? What about Joes? After the bypass?

Chris: thats at least 4 hours.

Collins: ok, well. I ll be there. (looks at her and smiles)

Chris: You never give up do you?

Collins: do you?

Chris: (smiles slightly) no.

Collins: ok.

Chris: Im not meeting you at the bar.

Collins: ok, if you say so.

Debbie: 5 minutes Dr. yang.

Collins: you can go if you want.

Chris: (grabs the pick ups) I still have five minutes.

Collins: (smiles and nods) yes, you do.

(George is waiting for callie at the nurses station lexi walks up to drop off some files)

Lexi: Hi, doctor omalley. You ok?

George: Yeah. Im fine.

Lexi: Me too. Can I ask you a question? (George nods) Do you ever feel like everything around you is moving like a hundred miles an hour, but somehow you are like frozen. Just watching from the outside. Always saying or doing the wrong thing at the wrong time?

George: yeah.

Lexi: ok, (smiles) at least Im not the only one.

George: what did you do?

Lexi: I kissed an attending in an elevator, only to be rejected and lets just say that now I am really considered the evil step sister. (George looks at her wondering who the attending was) it was sloan.

George: My wife, She started looking for houses without me, Its like supposed to be a surprise or something. Who does that? A house as good news?

Lexi: I think its sweet.

(callie walks up to George)

Callie: hey, ready to go?

George: yeah, bye dr. Grey. Good luck with the evil step sister thing.

Lexi: thanks, nice talking to you.

(George and callie walk to their car)

Callie: what was that about? Talking to the stepsister? Is Meredith ok with that?

George: I think we should look at the house. At least look, you know. Maybe tomorrow?

Callie: (smiling) That would be awesome. You are going to love it. I just know it.

(George and callie both go home and are actually happy)

(Der walks into the locker room and sees mer, she is alone, and just finished changing, mer didnt hear him come in, and he sneaks up behind her and whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist and playfully pulls her closer to her)

Mer: (giggling) Derek, What are you doing?

Der: I couldnt wait to see you. (kisses her neck)

Mer: you couldnt? (turns around and kisses him)

Der: We have the house to ourselves for a couple hours.

Mer: (smiles) we do?

Der: Yeah, lets go. (takes her hand) I have a surprise for you.

Mer: Derek, you know I dont like surprises.

Der: I hope you ll like this one. (gives mcdreamy smile)

Mer: (smirking) I think I will.

Der: lets go.

(mer and der go back home)

(Izz answers her page, it was one of the nurses because Mrs. Kline wanted to talk to izz)

Iz: (knocks on the door and opens it) Mrs. Kline?

Caroline: hi, Izzie, Im sorry about earlier. I think I should tell Hannah the truth.

Iz: She already knows. She figured it out.

Caroline: I was going to tell her.

Iz: I know. Do you need anything?

Caroline: Could you watch out for her until I get out of here? The doctors said it may be a while because of my complications.

Iz: Yeah, no problem. Shes a cool kid. You raised her well.

Caroline: Thanks. I don't know how I will do this by myself, I just moved here a couple months ago to be closer to the hospital in case if she relapsed.

Iz: If you want, I can help out some. I mean I work all the time, but (pauses) I would never try to take your place, I would just like to be there for her.

Caroline: That would be nice.

Izz: (smiles) I am going home for the night, but if you need anything let the nurses know ok?

Caroline: thanks Izzie.

Izz: not a problem

(alex checked on Hannah, but didnt really say much, he went to the locker room and change out of his scrubs so he and iz could go out. Izz still wasnt there, so he went to the cardio floor to wait for her.)

Izz: (walking out of Carolines room) Hey, Alex. You ready to go already?

Alex: yeah, I didnt have anything else to do so.

IZz: Ok, We re goin to joes?

Alex: If your up for it, if not I understand, you had a long day and

Izz: no, Joes is fine.

Alex: ok. (smiles) go get cleaned up. I cant take you out looking like that.

Izz: Alright, but you better buy me a drink. (laughing) Im not going to look all hot for nothing.

(smiles and walks off, alex is watching her every step of the way)

(in burkes surgery)

Burke: I was starting to think you wouldnt make it.

Chris: Its surgery, I never miss a surgery. Where are we?

Burke: I just (lots of medical terms) and Im getting ready to (lots of medical terms)

Chris: Alright, what can I do? (grabs an instrument)

Burke: (looks up at her and their eyes meet) assist.

Chris: right. (starts helping with the procedure) So how long will this take?

Burke: why do you have somewhere to be?

Chris: No. Its just, no.

Burke: Its ok Christina.

Chris: it is?

Burke: (smiles) its just a surgery Christina. Our personal lives stay outside of this OR.

Chris: right. (forces a smile) right, (to nurse) scalpel.

Burke: so how was the (medical) with Dr. Collins?

Chris: It went well, he ll live.

Burke: So (fishing for information)

Chris: I thought our personal lives stay outside of this OR.

Burke: They do. I was asking about the surgery, unless there was something else.

Chris: no. nothing else. Just surgery.

Burke: alright then. (they finish the procedure and scrub out, my timeline sucks but go with it)

Burke: so are we good?

Chris: what?

Burke: us, We re civil, Talking, we re good?

Chris: (not enthused) Yeah. whatever

Burke: Christina, (goes to touch her but she backs away)

Chris: My shift is over. Im tired, I have to go. (starts to walk out)

Burke: (calling after her) Christina,

Chris: I have to go home. (chris leaves and burke is just standing there watching her walk off)

(Izz and alex are at the bar, they ve been there for a while, izz had 2 drinks and alex had a couple beers. Izzie is already buzzed and alex isnt too far from that himself)

Joe: (coming to check on them) how are you two?

Izz: hey joe, get me another one of these thingies. (shows the glass) Its really good.

Alex: izz you shouldnt be drinking that much.

Joe: alex is right,

Alex: Get me another beer, joe.

Joe: You ve both had enough (hands them coffee instead) rough day?

Izz: no. Everything was good. (smiles at alex) really good. super good.

Alex: (laughs) shes drunk.

(touches her knee and she leans in closer to him)

Izz: no, you re drunk.

Joe: you both are. Im calling you a cab.

Izz: (eyes get bigger) you cant.

Joe: Why not Izzie? You cant drive, and neither can he.

Alex: We arent supposed to go home until later.

Izz: (nods) doctors orders. (both start laughing)

Joe: ok, I ll Call for it in an hour. Hopefully by them you ll be a bit more sober.

Alex: thanks joe. You re a good friend.

Joe: now I know you re drunk. (smiles at them and takes care of other bar people)

Izz: Izzie likes alex.

Alex: (takes a sip of coffee) And alex likes Izzie.

Izz: Izzie is drunk.

Alex: that she is.

(Collins walks into the bar and sits a couple seats away from Izzie and alex)

Joe: can I get you something?

Collins: no, Im just waiting for someone. Im not sure if she ll show up or not.

Joe: I get it. Let me know if I can get you anything. Im joe.

Collins: ty.

Joe: so who are you waiting for? A doctor?

Collins: Yeah. You know, I think I ll take a beer.

Joe: will do.

(Mer and der make their way home, der opens the door, and mer walks in)

Mer: So what is the surprise? (Derek just smiles) You arent going to tell me?

Der: I will, (kisses her) Meredith.

Mer: Derek (smiles) now whats going on.

Der: Do you need anything? A drink?

Mer: quit stalling.

Der: ok

(smiles and leads her up the steps, she follows when they get to her room, mer starts kissing him, they dont open the door)

Der: I know you dont want me to be your knight and shining whatever.

Mer: (takes off her sweater and kisses Derek) yeah.

Der: but I am. I will always be there. (mer stands there listening) When Im with you its like everything else doesnt matter. Every time Im with you

Mer: Spit it out.

Der: I know I asked you before

Mer: Derek what are you

Der: You are my breath of fresh air. And I know that you dont believe in happily ever after, but with you I would be happy if I could only have happily ever now, because every second Im with you, it seems like forever. Time stops, (smiles) and all I can think about is you.

Mer: Derek, What are you? Are you saying?

Der: I love you (gets on one knee and shows her ) Will you marry me, Meredith?

Mer: I told you I didnt want to get married.

Der: I know.

Mer: (more to self) But you still asked?

Der: Meredith?

Mer: (smiles) yes.

Der: yes? (smiles and picks her up, mer throws her arms around him, and kisses her passionately)

Mer: (in between kisses) Yes. (wraps her legs around him and keeps kissing, der opens the door to her room where there are dozens of lavender roses everywhere. Derek places her on the bed, and they start pullung off each others shirts)

Der: You said yes right? because right now, I don't know if Im dreaming this or its real

Mer: Yes. (unbuttons his pants) Im saying yes, Derek.

Der: Good. (kisses her some more)

Mer: (smiles) now help me out here. (they completely undress and you can guess what happens next)

(Izz and alex got in the cab when it arrived at joes and they went back to mers place. Lets just say they were a lot less drunk than they were before)

Alex: (outside of the house) Do you think its safe to go inside?

Izz: I dont hear them, so I guess that's a good sign. Not for them, but for us.

(alex opens the door and they both go inside)

Alex: (smiles and kisses her cheek) Night Izzie. I ll see you in the morning.

(starts to go towards the steps)

Izz: alex,

(he looks at her and she kisses him back)

Alex: Izz, your still drunk.

Izz: No, Im not. (pauses) Im not. (pauses) Alex, Do you like me? (rambling) Im not going to ask you about love because I know you dont love me, and I dont want you to say love. (pauses) Do you?

Alex: (smiles and rubs her cheek with his thumb) I like you iz. (kisses her again, this time they both kiss back)

Izz: Dont kiss me like that.

Alex: (confused because she kissed back) why not?

Izz: Because I dont want to just kiss, and (says quickly) if you arent going to follow through, then dont

(alex stops her from finishing her sentence by kissing her again this time more passionately than he ever has)

Alex: (taking as breath and smiles) Im going to follow through.

(they continue kissing as they make their way to alexs room, by the time they make it to his room they are basically not wearing anything)

(Alex kisses her down her neck then kisses her shoulder as he lays her down on the bed)

Izz: Alex (pulls him closer to her)

Alex: (looks at her and smiles) I love you izz.

Izz: (looking back at alex) You what? (not sure she heard right, she wasnt expecting that)

Alex: Izz, you heard me. (kisses her again, and she smiles)

(You can guess what happens next)

(mark and addi are shown in marks apartment, They have been there a while, they are in bed and addi is reading and mark is just staring at the celing, both are clothed)

(the scene goes black then shows the sunrise)

(now we get a close up of Christina. She is waking up and apparently has a big headache, she lifts her head off of a mans bare chest. And feels someones arms around her. She looks up and sees Collins. She looks around and the apartment they are in is not hers)

Chris: (more to herself) What have I done?


End file.
